Naruto Ōotsutsuki
by dark51
Summary: Naruto est un jeune garçon abusé par sa propre famille. Ne pouvant plus gérer cet abus, il décida de quitter ce monde. Mais quand il doit rentrer dans son univers d'origine, découvrant la vérité sur sa famille, pour accomplir la prophétie, pourra t-il renouer avec son ancienne vie et son ancienne famille? Naruto/Harem Inceste yuri
1. Renaissance

**A/N: Attention, le début sombre et mention de viol..**

 **Naruto ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

 _ **" Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une famille normal, ".**_

A 12 ans, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, manquant cruellement d'amour et d'affection. Il est le fils de deux puissantes Kunoichis, Minako Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. Comment est-ce possible ? Bien avant la naissance de Naruto, lorsque Minako a été nommer Hokage, elle a révélé au village qu'elle était lesbienne et qu'elle aimait Kushina. Évidemment, le conseil civil et certains chef de clan n'ont pas apprécié la nouvelle, disant que leurs relation était impossible. Mais Minako a fait remarquer qu'aucune loi dans Konoha n'interdisaient l'amour entre deux femmes.

Le conseil a alors levé le problème des enfants, mais Minako la rapidement réglé, révélant qu'elle avait créé un sceau qui lui permettait d'obtenir des organes reproducteurs mâles. Le conseil ne put donc continuer à nier cette relation. Cette révélation a causé beaucoup de peine chez les hommes (et chez certaines femmes). Minako avait les cheveux blonds long qui atteignait le creux de son dos, avec des mèche rebelles sur son front et les yeux bleus, un visage mince et effilé. Son corps étaient fin et souple comme un félin et faisait baver plus d'un homme. Kushina avait une chevelure rouge comme tous Uzumaki, des yeux violets et était plus courte que Minako et son corps était plus tonique. Mais pour tous les hommes, c'était une femme magnifique.

Deux mois plus tard, Kushina était enceinte et mis au monde dix mois plus tard une fille aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux bleus du nom de Aiko. Depuis, les villageois n'ont plus mis en cause cette relation. Deux ans plus tard, Kushina mis au monde une deuxième fille qui était le portrait d'Aiko, sauf pour les yeux violets. Elles l'appelèrent Eiko. Tout allait bien, mais deux ans plus tard, Kushina mis au monde….un garçon. Hors, cela était scientifiquement impossible car les gènes des deux femmes ne pouvait pas créer de gènes masculin. Les villageois le virent comme une abomination et qu'il devrait être renier ou tuer mais quelques menaces de castration et exécution publique mirent fin au protestation.

Les deux femmes folles de joie, appelèrent le garçon Naruto en l'honneur de Jiraya, le sensei de Minako. Le jeune garçon était blond avec ses cheveux en épis, les yeux bleus et d'adorable marque de moustache sur sa joue, ce qui rendit ses sœurs un peu jalouses, car elle n'en avait pas. Pendant un an, Naruto vécu heureux avec sa famille. Mais dans la nuit où Kushina mit au monde une quatrième fois, un homme masqué l'attaqua, et extrait le Kyubi de son corps. Après une dure bataille, Minako comptait donné sa vie pour protéger le village en scellant le démon renard dans ses filles jumelles, mais Hiruzen l'arrêta en l'assommant, et exécuta le sceau, scellant le chakra yin et yang, dans chacune des fillettes.

La première femme Hokage, présenta alors ses deux jumelles comme les sauveuses du village et les villageois, car ils avaient foi en leur Hokage, les acceptèrent comme tel. Les deux jumelles avait aussi les cheveux rouges et les yeux de deux couleurs, un bleu et un violet. Les deux mères ont décidés de les appeler Yuki et Fuki. Tout le monde pourrait penser que tout se termine bien, mais non. Depuis ce jour fatidique, les deux mères ont cessé de s'occuper de Naruto remarquant à peine sa présence, toute l'attention étant donné aux jeunes filles du clan. Le jeune garçon a tout fait pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de ses mères. Naruto ne le disait à personne, mais il se souvenait de tout depuis sa naissance, au moment même où il a ouvert les yeux pour la première fois.

Et ce qu'il voulait absolument, c'est de revoir ses mères lui sourirent comme elles le faisaient autrefois. Il était également capable de ressentir le chakra des gens, et depuis la naissance de ses sœurs, ils sentaient le chakra de sa famille perturbé mais c'était si léger que personne ne le ressentait faisant de lui un capteur exceptionnel. Mais à l'âge de six ans, la vie de Naruto commençait à dégénérer. Il supplia ses mères de faire attention à lui, qui lui dirent que si il voulait leurs temps, il devait le mériter. Il leur demanda si elles voulaient qu'ils deviennent un puissant ninja comme eux, mais sa réponse fut une gifle de la part de Minako qui lui interdit d'oser mentionner une carrière de ninja.

Sa famille était connu comme des Kunoichis puissantes et elle voulait que cela reste ainsi. Elle lui a ensuite dit de s'occuper de la maison et qu'alors elles pourraient s'occuper de lui. Voulant faire plaisir à sa famille, Naruto fit ce qu'on lui dit, mais avec son petit corps qu'il ne maîtrisait pas complètement, il fit plusieurs maladresses, cassant des objets, ce qui amena une souffrance supplémentaire. La souffrance physique. Chaque fois que le jeune garçon faisait une erreur ou que le travail était mal fait, il était puni durement, au début de simple de gifle mais au fil du temps, les gifles sont devenues des coups poings ou coups de pieds.

Elles l'enfermaient dans le sous-sol, le privant de dîner, lui faisant boire juste de l'eau alors que Naruto remarqua que le chakra des membres de sa famille devenait plus sombre et plus troublé. Mais à l'âge de dix ans, sa vie prit une tournure encore plus désespérer. Un jour, Minako rentra chez elle, frustré, maudissant le conseil et un certain crétin d'Uchiha. D'habitude, Kushina était là pour évacuer cette frustration mais cette fois-ci, elle était en mission. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la maison avec elle. Naruto. Le jeune garçon avait curieusement eu une puberté précoce, et semblait dans le futur devenir un bel homme.

Ne pouvant retenir ses **« besoins »** , Minako prit son fils par les cheveux avant de le jeter dans sa chambre puis commença a le toucher et le lécher à des endroits inappropriés. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, Naruto supplia sa mère d'arrêter, mais elle se contenta de le frapper et de lui dire de la fermer. S'ensuivit une réaction en chaîne, qui commença par Kushina, et ensuite ses deux sœurs aînes, Aiko et Eiko. Plusieurs fois par mois où même par jour, le pauvre enfant fût abuser sexuellement par sa propre famille.

Et deux ans plus tard, ses jeunes sœurs les ont également rejoint. Et personne n'était au courant de cette abus car si un invité venait visiter la famille Namikaze, ils l'enfermaient dans sa chambre, prétendant qu'il était malade afin de cacher ses blessures. A présent âgé de douze ans, les yeux de Naruto était dénué de vie. Depuis bien longtemps, Naruto a cessé de rire. Les seules émotions que l'on pouvait lire à présent étaient la terreur ou...rien.

Son visage, son corps étaient couvert de bleus et de plaie à peine cicatrisé. Il était allongé sur son lit, regardant les étoiles briller dans le ciel. Les vêtements qu'il portait était fin et déchiré, la couverture qui l'entourait n'était pas mieux lotie. Cet alors que sa porte s'ouvrit violemment et que sa sœur aîné Aiko, âgé de 16 ans, entra. Elle portait sa tenue d'anbu, moulant son corps de déesse. Elle fit sortir de son lit par les cheveux avant de le jeter par terre et de lui présenter ses pieds.

 _ **" Masse-les, " commanda t-elle.** _

Naruto se redressa sur ses genoux et balbutia :

 _ **" Nee-sama, j'ai pré...préparé le rep...repas et laver l...la maison aujourd'hui, j...je suis épui..., "**_

mais sa sœur ne le laissa pas terminé et lui envoya un coup de pied dans son estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

 ** _" Refuserais-tu d'obéir à mes ordres ? " lui demanda t-elle en tirant ses cheveux une nouvelle fois._**

 _ **" Non, Onee-sama, je ferais ce que tu voudras mais ne me frappe plus, " pleura Naruto.**_

 _ **" Aiko-chan, descends, nous voudrions te parler pour ta mission à venir, " cria Kushina.** _

**_" Tu as de la chance petite ordure. Mais ne crois que cela va en rester là, " dit sa sœur, sortant de sa chambre._ **

Si elle aurait fait attention, elle aurait vu Naruto cracher une bonne dose de sang. Et ce n'était pas dû à son coup de pied. Le lendemain, sa mère Minako le réveilla en le tirant par les cheveux avant de le jeter sur son lit. Elle se dépouilla de ses vêtements, et Naruto se retrouva devant sa mère complètement nu.

 _ **" Que fais-tu, Okaa-sama ? " demanda Naruto, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.** _

Le jour qu'il redoutait le plus était arriver. Sa mère allait le violer. Au début, sa famille se contentaient de le toucher, de s'amuser avec lui. Mais désormais, son abus allait passé à un niveau supérieur. Sa mère le regardait avec des yeux lubrique tandis qu'un sourire malade étira ses lèvres.

 _ **« Nous sommes seul dans la maison, c'est mon jour de congé et Kushina ne rentrera pas avant demain. Et j'ai besoin de me défouler à cause de tous ses machistes à la tête des clans, ».** _

Et elle commença à lécher son visage, tout en essayant de lui enlever ses vêtements avant de le mordre dans son cou, ce qui fit hurler de douleur le jeune garçon.

 _ **" Non, arrête, s'il-te-plaît, " supplia son fils, tout en essayant de la repousser.** _

Minako frappa Naruto dans son ventre avant de saisir son cou.

 _ **" Petit ingrat ! Tu vit sous mon toit, je te nourris. Et voilà comment tu me remercie. Tu n'as pas compris que tu n'as jamais fait partie de cette famille. Il fallait bien qu'on te trouve une utilité. Maintenant laisse toi faire, et peut être que tu pourras apprécier, ".** _

A présent, Naruto était complètement terrifiés, et ne murmura qu'un mot :

 ** _" Non, "._**

 ** _" Comment ? " demanda Minako, confuse._**

 ** _« S'il-te-plaît, arrête. Je veut juste...une famille normale, qui m'aime et qui m'accepte. Qui me réconforte quand j'ai peur et qui me félicite quand j'accomplis quelque chose de bien. S'il-te-plaît, je veut que tu m'aime comme une mère normal. C'est...c'est mon rêve, » termina Naruto._ **

Minako semblai choqué pendant un moment, avant que ces yeux ne soit caché dans l'ombre de ses cheveux. Naruto crût qu'il avait réussi à changé sa mère grâce à ses paroles, mais son espoir fût brisé quand elle le frappa une nouvelle fois, une expression amusé sur son visage.

 ** _" Donc, l'amour que je te donne n'est pas suffisant. Et bien, je vais devoir me surpasser. Ainsi, tu ne protesteras plus quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, " dit sa mère, séduisante._ **

Elle sortit le sexe de son fils, avant de le mettre devant sa féminité et de s'y empaler. Naruto ne pouvais que pleurer, alors que sa mère ignorait ses sanglots, perdu dans son propre plaisir. Il restait au jeune garçon un peu de lucidité. Il étendit donc son bras droit sur le côté tâtonnant et essayant de saisir quelque chose qui pourrait le faire sortir de cette situation. Minako, elle, approchait de sa libération alors que les va et viens de ses hanches accélérait. Perdue dans les vagues de plaisir qui submergeaient sont corps, elle ne vit pas la lampe de chevet s'écraser contre son crâne, l'assommant.

Naruto regarda sa mère, assommé, les yeux écarquillés dans la peur. Cette fois-ci, son châtiment serait terrible. Il allait mourir. Il remit son pantalon avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre de ses mères mais une quinte de toux l'arrêta. Il tomba à genoux alors que sa main était devant sa bouche. Lorsque la quinte se calma, il retira sa main de sa bouche et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Avec effort, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'appuyant contre le mur, laissant des empreintes rouges de sa main, le long du mur.

Il arriva dans sa chambre et se mit dans un coin dans l'ombre, respirant avec difficultés. Au bout d'un moment, il éclata en sanglots se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Sa mère l'avait violer. Il n'en pouvait plus. A présent son esprit était complètement brisé suite aux actes et au parole de sa mère. **Tu n'as jamais fait parti cette famille.**

 ** _" Il ne m'aime pas. Il vaudrait mieux que je disparaisse, " murmura t-il, alors que les larmes continuaient à couler de ses yeux._ **

Il sentit quelque chose accroché sur son pantalon. Il le décrocha et vit que c'était un bout de verre de la lampe de chevet qu'il a utilisé pour assommer sa mère. Il faisait plus de cinq centimètre de long et était extrêmement pointu. Naruto fixa le bout de verre, ses yeux dénué de vie. « Oui, il vaut mieux que je disparaisse de ce monde, ».

Minako se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. Les pensées était flou dans sa tête. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est qu'elle était nu, sur son lit. Elle vit alors des bouts de verres parsemés les couvertures. **Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? pensa t-elle.** Puis tout lui revint. Elle avait violé son fils. Qui l'avait assommé peu de temps après. **Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?.** Pour une raison inconnue, elle sentait son esprit beaucoup plus claire. Et une puissante vague de culpabilité s'abattît sur la mère. Toute cette année de négligence, d'abus sur son fils lui revenait en pleine figure.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi son esprit semblait moins oppressés ? Pourquoi se rendait-elle compte de ses actes que maintenant ? Elle mit une robe de chambre, se leva et sortit de sa chambre avant de se figer. Sur le mur du couloir, des empreintes de main rouge parcourait le mur et s'arrêtait à la chambre de son fils. Reconnaissant immédiatement le sang, son cœur s'accéléra. Est ce que son fils s'est blessé, ou pire attaqué ? Peut-être même enlevé ? Elle se dirigea vers ma chambre de son fils et y entra.

 _ **" Naruto ? Où est-tu ? " dit-elle.** _

Aucune réponse. Elle observa la chambre de son fils. Le lit était déchiré et des ressorts ressortait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule couverture toute fine, déchiré qui ne pouvait pas tenir chaud. Le seule meuble de la pièce était une armoire un peu pourrie qui avait peu de vêtements, la plupart déchiré. Autrement dit, son fils dormait dans des conditions horrible.

 ** _" Naruto, montre-toi. Je promets de ne plus te toucher. Je ne te ferai plus de mal, " dit Minako._ **

Elle vit alors une forme étendue sur le côté qui lui tournait le dos. Elle reconnut les cheveux en bataille de son fils. Elle s'approcha de lui et le fit se retourner. Pour se retrouver devant le visage de son fils, blanc comme la neige, la vie ayant quitté ses yeux, un long bout de verre enterré dans sa poitrine. Minako ne pût que hurler de douleur en voyant le corps sans vie de Naruto. Elle n'entendit pas sa famille arrivé derrière elle, ni un corps qui tomba au sol. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de serrer le corps de Naruto, pleurant à chaude larme, alors que le sang de son fils imbibait sa robe de chambre.

 ** _" Que m'est-il arrivé. Où suis-je ? "._ **

Voilà ce que se disait Naruto, alors que tout autour de lui était sombre. Il sentait qu'il devait sortir d'ici. Soudain, un vive lueur brûla les yeux de Naruto, alors que ses poumon étaient en feu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de pleurer, brailler et d'agiter les bras.

 _ **" C'est un garçon, " entendit-il.**_

Il sentit des bras enserré son petit corps et vit devant alors devant lui une femme aussi magnifique qu'étrange. Elle avait des yeux blancs, comme si elle était aveugle, de long cheveux blancs, une peau tout aussi blanche et deux cornes qui émergeait de sa tête., une ligne horizontale barrant son front, alors que ses sourcilles étaient très court.

 ** _" Bienvenue dans ce monde, Naruto Ōotsutsuki "_**

* * *

 **A/N: prochain chapitre sortira demain soir..**

 **Naruto devrait-il possédé le mokuton ?**


	2. Nouvelle vie

**A/N: bonne lecture**

* * *

Un petit garçon, pas plus de quatre ans, courait dans les couloirs d'un immense palais. Le garçons avait des cheveux blonds pâles, des yeux bleus turquoise, la peau blanche. D'étranges marques de moustaches se trouvaient sur ses joue de bébé et deux cornes blanches sortaient du haut de sa tête, comme sa mère, le rendant atrocement mignon. Il portait un long kimono blanc orné de magatama orange autour de son cou semblable à un collier, tout comme le bas de ses manches, une ceinture orange entourant sa taille, un pantalon noir et il était pied nu. Et il était recouvert de peinture orange.

 ** _" Naruto-sama, revenez ici petit chenapan, " cria quelqu'un derrière lui._**

Il continua à courir, prit un virage pour se cogner …...contre sa mère.

 _ **" Que se passe t-il ici ? " demanda Kaguya, les mains sur les hanches.**_

Le petit garçon se cacha derrière sa mère et lui dit :

 _ **" Sauve moi Kaa-chan, ".**_

 _ **" Qu'as tu encore fait ? " demanda t-elle.**_

 _ **" Rien, je te le jure, " dit son fils.**_

 _ **" Je vais donc devoir demander, ".**_

De jeunes servantes surgit du couloir pour se retrouver devant leur maîtresse, et s'inclinèrent profondément.

 ** _" Kaguya-sama, " dit l'une des servantes, " Pardonnez ce chahut, mais votre fils à encore fait des siennes, "._**

 ** _" Oh, " dit la déesse lapin, se regard tombant sur son fils dans ses jambes " De quoi est-il coupable ? "._**

 ** _" Et bien, il a fait exploser une bombe de peinture orange dans la chambre de repos des serviteurs. Et il a induit les escaliers d'huiles, faisant dégringoler tout ceux qui l'empruntaient, "._**

Kaguya continuait de fixer son fils, qui regardait ses pieds, l'air un peu penaud, tandis que les servantes énuméraient ses explo...ses bévues de la journées.

 _ **" Je pense que des excuses s'imposent, Naruto, " dit sa mère.**_

Le jeune garçon s'avanca donc et s'inclina en disant :

 _ **" Gomensai, ".**_

 _ **" Excuse accepté, Naruto-sama, " dit l'une des servantes.** _

Naruto sourit et retourna auprès de sa mère alors qu'une autre servante prit la parole.

 ** _" Kaguya-hime, le cuisinier m'a dit de vous dire que le dîner sera prêt dans une heure, "._**

 _ **" Merci, " dit la princesse qui se retourna avec son fils.**_

 _ **" Ramen? " demanda Naruto.**_

 _ **" Je ne sais pas si tu mérite, " dit sa mère.**_

Les servantes regardaient leurs princesses écoutés les supplication et les plaintes de son fils pour avoir des ramens ce soir alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

 _ **" Quel petit chenapan, " dit une des servantes " mais il est si mignon, " termina t-elle.**_

 _ **" Il donne de la joie dans ce château qui était si morne avant sa naissance. Même Hime-sama semble être plus heureuse, " dit une autre.**_

 _ **" Il faut dire que ses deux autres fils lui ont tellement fait de peine, " dit la dernière.**_

Le soir, Naruto se trouvait dans son lit, heureux. Sa mère lui racontait une histoire et il avait eu ses ramens. La vie était belle. Lorsqu'elle termina la lecture, elle voulut se lever et embrasser son fils pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais la main de son fils la retient.

 ** _" Non, reste dormir avec moi ce soir, s'il te plaît, " murmura t-il._**

Kaguya regarda son fils qui semblait un peu en détresse, la peur dans les yeux.

 _ **" D'accord, " dit sa mère qui se glissa dans ses couvertures et entoura ses bras autour du jeune garçon, qui se blottit dans le creux de son cou.**_

 _ **" Je t'aime, Kaa-chan, " dit son fils, quelques larmes glissant de ses joues.**_

 _ **" Je t'aime aussi, Naruto, " dit Kaguya, ce qu'il le fit éclater en sanglot. " Que t'arrive t-il, Sotchi ? ".**_

 _ **" Rien, je suis juste content, " dit don fils " Que tu m'aime et que tu dormes avec moi, ".**_

Avait-il peur qu'elle ne l'aime plus ? Qu'elle l'abandonne à son sort ? Elle mit alors sa bouche près de son oreille et lui murmura :

 _ **" Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. Je te protégerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aimerai toujours, ".**_

Les sanglots de son fils commencèrent à se calmer avant de s'estomper. Elle commença alors à entendre la lente respiration du sommeil de Naruto.

 ** _" Oui, Naruto. Je te protégerais. Et si quelqu'un tente de te faire du mal, je les tuerai. Même tes deux frères. Je te protégerai, jusqu'à ce que tu accomplisse ton destin. Jusqu'à ce que tu sauve le monde et apporte la paix, "._**

Un jeune garçon de huit ans se tenait dans une immense salle. Le sol était légèrement sablonneux, les murs étaient parsemés d'armes. Des cibles et des troncs d'arbres étaient éparpillés autour de la salle. Cette pièce était la salle d'entraînement du palais. La tenue de Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis quatre ans, sauf qu'il avait maintenant une écharpe orange et des magatama supplémentaires se trouvaient désormais dans son dos, en formant un tourbillon. Et il était toujours pieds nus.

Ces cheveux blond pâle en épi étaient un peu plus long. Devant, se trouvait sa mère. Elle avait décidé de lui apprendre à maîtriser le chakra. Il avait réussi y a accéder en quelques heures. A présent, elle lui apprenait à coller une feuille sur son front. Mais il ne pouvait pas tenir en place et la feuille refusait de tenir sur son front.

 _ **" J'en ai marre, à quoi cela sert de toute façon. Pourquoi tu ne peut pas m'apprendre des techniques super cool ? " demanda Naruto.**_

 _ **" Naruto, si tu veut apprendre des techniques super cool, tu dois d'abord maîtriser ton chakra. C'est primordial. Concentre toi, je suis sûr que tu vas réussir, " lui dit Kaguya.**_

Au bout de quelques heures, Naruto était assis par terre, haletant. Sa mère se dirigea vers lui et tendit sa main pour le réconforter mais il se déroba. Kaguya fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

 ** _" Qui y a t-il, Sotchi ? "._**

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Naruto parla :

 _ **" Tu as honte, ".**_

 _ **" Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? " demanda sa mère, confuse.**_

 _ **" Tu as honte de moi, n'est ce pas ? Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est mener la vie dure au serviteur, faire des blagues stupides. Je ne peut pas garder une fichue feuille sur mon front. Je n'ai pas ton dojutsu, rien de spécial. Tu es incroyablement forte. Moi, je suis faible, un raté. Un fils indigne, " dit Naruto mais sa diatribe fût couper par une gifle sur sa joue.**_

Naruto cligna des yeux, étonné avant que sa mère ne l'enlace dans ses bras.

 _ **" Ne redit plus jamais ça. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire si tu n'as pas un de mes dojutsu ? Si tu as du mal à contrôler ton chakra ? Je vais te dire une chose Naruto. Tu es spécial. Avant ta naissance, le château était bien triste. Moi même, je maudissais ce monde. Tout les gens que j'aimais mon trahie. Je voulais mourir. Et puis tu es né. Le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu nous as apporté le bonheur, la joie de vivre à moi et aux habitants. Tu as changé nos vie à jamais. Tu es spécial Naruto. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Alors, cesse de dire qu tu es indigne d'être mon fils parce qu'au contraire, tu es ma plus belle réussite, " dit Kaguya.**_

Naruto pleura pendant un certain temps, agrippant sa mère de toute ses forces. Petit à petit, ses pleures se clama jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, Kaguya caressant les cheveux de son enfant, ainsi que ses cornes semblables aux siennes. Soudain, Naruto se redressa debout, les poings serrés, une détermination sans faille dans ses yeux. « Tu vas voir, Kaa-chan, je vais devenir fort. Même plus fort que toi. Comme ça, je pourrai te protéger et aussi tout le monde dans le château. Je te le promet, » dit le blondinet.

 _ **" Çà, c'est mon garçon, " dit Kaguya souriante, " Et je suis persuadé que tu vas réussir. Je crois en toi. Maintenant, reprenons l'entraînement, ".**_

 _ **" Aye, " cria Naruto.**_

A 12 ans, Naruto Ootsutsuki, méditait sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement. Son corps avait grandi et était plus musclé. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir 14 ans. Désormais, son kimono n'avait plus de manche et semblait déchiqueté sur les bords. Il avait toujours les magatama autour de son cou, comme un collier et dans son dos, semblable à un tourbillon. Il avait désormais un col haut, qui descendait en V, laissant légèrement apercevoir son torse musclé. Le col était également orné de magatama. Ses poignets étaient entourés de brassards noirs. Il portait toujours un pantalon noir, et pas de chaussure. Dans son dos, était fixé deux sabres, l'un avait la poignée blanche, ficelé de noir, de l'ébène était fixé sur le pommeau dont le fourreau était blanc, mais la lame noire et l'autre la poignée noire, ficelé de blanc, du diamant fixé sur le pommeau dont le fourreau était noir mais la lame blanche. Ils les avaient nommés Seinaru Tenshi (Ange Sacré) et Oni Tenshi (Démon Sacré).

Durant ces quatre dernières années, Naruto a progressé à une vitesse phénoménale. Son contrôle du chakra était parfait, ses capacités de capteur lui permettait d'identifier des cibles à plus de 10 km, il contrôlait les cinq éléments parfaitement. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'est sa capacité à fusionner des éléments, pour en créer un nouveau (n'oubliez pas que les clans et capacités héréditaires élémentaires n'existaient pas à cette époque, du moins je crois). Il ne maîtrisait pas l'art des illusions mais pouvait briser les plus puissantes. Il n'était pas un maître du fuinjutsu mais allait le devenir. Il avait appris à se battre avec toute sorte d'arme, bien que ces préférés était le sabre et l'arc. En bref, Naruto était devenu un guerrier accompli. Bien qu'il pestait un peu de ne pas avoir un dojutsu cool. Mais Kaguya savait que Naruto n'avait pas atteint son véritable potentiel.

Soudain, un ennemi avec une armure de samouraï noire, surgit du plafond, épée à la main qui s'abattait sur Naruto. Naruto prit Seinaru gainé et sorti légèrement la lame du fourreau avec son pouce, parant l'attaque de son ennemi avec le bout de la lame dégainé, le jeune homme ayant toujours les yeux fermés. L'assaillant prit une bonne distance de sécurité, les deux main sur son sabre devant lui. Naruto fût alors entourés d'une dizaine d'ennemi, tous vêtu de l'armure de samouraï, sabre à la main, leur casque, semblable à des démons à cornes, cachant le haut de leur visage. Le fils de Kaguya se releva, sa lame toujours gainé dans sa main.

Un ennemi chargea, le sabre sur les dessus de sa tête, tentant de l'abattre. Naruto esquiva rapidement sur le côté, avant d'envoyer le fourreau de son sabre en plein face de son ennemi qui tomba par terre. Naruto pivota son sabre, attrapa le bout de son fourreau et abattit la poignée de son sabre sur ventre de son ennemi, qui tomba inconscient à cause de la douleur. Deux autres samouraïs attaquèrent dans le dos de Naruto mais celui-ci sortit légèrement, une nouvelle fois, la lame de son fourreau et para l'ennemi de sa gauche, tandis qu'il détourna le sabre du côté plat de l'autre ennemi avec le dos de sa main et colla rapidement sa paume contre le torse de son assaillant déséquilibré. Une puissante rafale de vent éjecta son ennemi contre le mur, l'assommant. L'autre ennemi attaqua alors tandis que Naruto esquivait jusqu'à ce que son assaillant tenta une coupe horizontale.

Naruto se baissa, mit son sabre toujours gainé, dans les pieds du samouraï et le releva, envoyant son ennemi en l'air qui retomba sur le dos, sonné. Il ne put voir le poing de Naruto qui s'abattit sur sa tête, l'assommant. Un autre ennemi chargea à son tour, la pointe de son sabre en avant, le tenant au côté de sa tête. A une vitesse fulgurante, Naruto apparut sous la garde de son ennemi et planta la pointe de son fourreau dans l'estomac de l'homme. Au bout de quelque seconde, il s'effondra par terre, inconscient. Naruto se tourna vers les six ennemis restant et dégaina enfin son sabre blanc (a la poignée noire). Il mit un pas en avant, le dos bien droit, la lame devant lui légèrement incliné qu'il tenait des deux mains.

Le cinquième ennemi attaqua en sautant, effaçant la distance entre lui et Naruto, abattant son sabre sur la tête de Naruto. Le jeune garçon para en levant son sabre à l'horizontal devant sa tête. Il repoussa l'assaillant et effectua une coupe en diagonale. Son sabre rencontra celui de son adversaire. S'ensuivit une bataille pour dominer l'autre, les coups pleuvant et les sabres s'entrechoquant, faisant jaillir des étincelles. Naruto, plus petit que son adversaire, semblait danser autour de lui. Le samouraï ennemi abattit son sabre une nouvelle fois sur Naruto, qui para également. Les deux sabreurs tentèrent d'imposer leur forces sur l'autre, se repoussant mutuellement. Naruto fit alors passer les deux armes au dessus de sa tête, et pivota en passant sur le côtés de son ennemi ce qu'il le fit déséquilibré en avant.

Le jeune Ootsutsuki abattit la garde de son sabre sur le dos de son ennemi et enchaîna avec un coup de genoux en plein visage ce qui l'envoya voler en arrière, atterrissant sur le dos, assommé. Deux samouraïs attaquèrent alors l'un derrière l'autre. Naruto se baissa pour éviter le premier coup, para le deuxième et repoussa l'assaillant. Il enchaîna en tranchant légèrement le poignet droit qui tenait l'arme de son adversaire, le faisant lâcher son sabre et trancha légèrement aussi son genoux, que l'ennemi posa à terre. Naruto lui envoya un coup de pied sur le côté de sa tête, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience. Devant lui, se trouve alors trois des quatre adversaires, en ligne, les uns derrière les autres, qui lui restait à vaincre. Il rengaina Seinaru, gardant le fourreau dans sa main gauche, la poignée dans sa main droite. Il fléchi les genoux, le haut du corps en avant, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Les trois samouraïs bougèrent les pieds légèrement.

Lorsqu'un fou blanc passa devant eux et les firent se figer. Naruto se retrouvait derrière eux, le sabre dégainé, ses yeux toujours fermés. Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois assaillant s'effondrèrent au sol alors que Naruto rengainait son sabre blanc et le remit dans son dos. Le jeune fils de Kaguya se tourna alors vers son dernier ennemie, qui a garder les bras croisé tout le long du combat. Il avait deux sabres sur ses hanches. Un à gauche et un à droite. Le samouraïs se décida alors à dégainer ses sabres, tenant un à chaque mains. Naruto fit de même, dégainant Seinaru, le sabre blanc, dans sa main droite et Oni, le sabre noir, dans sa gauche. Les deux combattants se tenaient légèrement de profil, pied en avant, concentré. Naruto fit le premier pas, attaquant avec les deux sabres au dessus de sa tête.

Son ennemi croisa ses armes en X, parant les deux épées du blondinet. Naruto se fit repousser et son ennemi profita de son déséquilibre, attaquant du côté gauche de Naruto, une coupe en diagonale. Naruto utilisa son sabre droit pour parer mais son ennemie n'en resta pas là et voulut planter son sabre dans les côtes gauche du garçon. Naruto mit Oni du côté de sa hanche, pointe vers le bas, déviant ainsi l'attaque de son ennemi, faisant ripé le sabre de son assaillant jusqu'à la garde. Naruto donna ensuite un coup de pied dans la poitrine du guerrier devant lui, qui bascula sur le dos. Immédiatement, Naruto sauta en l'air, la pointe de ses sabres vers le sol, voulant épingler son adversaire, qui eut le réflexe de rouler sur le côté. Les sabres du jeune Ootsutsuki, frappa le sol, faisant jaillir des étincelles.

Le samouraïs se releva, se mettant en garde, les sabres devant lui, légèrement inclinés vers l'intérieur. Il faisait de pas sur le côté tout comme Naruto, les deux combattants tournant en cercle. Cette fois-ci ce fût le samouraïs qui attaqua en premier, les deux lames à gauche, comptant trancher Naruto en deux. Naruto para avec ses deux sabres. Les deux combattant prirent du recul et chargèrent frontalement, les sabres croisé en X, s'entrechoquant. Ils partirent dans un échange impressionnant, les deux combattants ne laissant aucune ouverture. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minute, les coups du samouraïs ennemi devinrent plus lent et moins précis. Naruto se mit a accéléré, mettant son ennemi au pied du mur. Dans un mouvement de rotation de ses poignets, Naruto désarma l'assaillant et croisa ses sabres devant la gorge du vaincu.

 _ **" Qu'en dites, vous..., " dit Naruto, " Sadahiko-sensei ? " finit-il.**_

Le perdant du combat rit franchement et recula, les mains sur son casque.

 ** _" J'en dit que tu es devenu un épéiste exceptionnel, Naruto, " dit le dénommé Sadahiko, qui retira son masque, laissant voir son visage._**

Il avait des cheveux noirs, noué dans une petite tresse à sa nuque. Ses yeux gris comme le fer semblait transpercer l'âme. Il avait une forte mâchoire et semblait avoir autour de la quarantaine.

 ** _" Je vous remercie, Sensei. Un tel compliment venant d'un maître comme vous est un grand honneur, " dit le jeune épéiste._**

 ** _" Tu me flatte Naruto. Tu m'as sans doute dépassé et tu es si jeune, " lui dit son maître._**

 ** _" Peut-être, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, "._**

Naruto se frotta la tête, un peu gêné :

 _ **" Et bien, vous m'avez dit de ne pas trop me retenir. Ne vous inquiétez-pas, j'ai uniquement taper avec le plat de la lame lors de mon dernier mouvement avant de vous affronter,. Je vais vous laisser Sadahiko-sensei, " dit Naruto, qui rengaina ses sabres dans son dos « Bonne fin de journée, ».**_

 _ **" De même, Naruto, ".**_

Le jeune garçon sortit de la salle d'entraînement et se mit à marcher dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses quartiers privé et ceux de sa mère.

 ** _" Kaa-chan, je suis ici, " dit le jeune Ootsutsuki._**

 ** _" Je suis dans ma chambre, " dit Kaguya._**

Naruto y entra, se retrouvant devant sa mère qui était assis à une table, une tasse de thé à sa main, lisant un rouleau dans l'autre.

 ** _" Comment c'est passé ton entraînement ? " demanda sa mère._**

 ** _" Bien, j'ai réussi à vaincre dix de tes meilleurs dont Sadahiko-sensei, " dit son fils._**

 ** _" C'est vrai, Sotchi ? Ah, je suis si fier de toi, " dit la déesse lapin, prenant son fils dans ses bras avant de le repousser immédiatement, plissant son nez. " Tu sens le fauve, va immédiatement prendre un bain, " ordonna t'elle._**

 ** _" Oui, Kaa-chan, " dit Naruto, qui se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner pour voir une vison d'horreur._**

Derrière sa mère, se tenait une créature blanche aux yeux jaunes, et aux cheveux verts. Il pointait sa main vers Kaguya, et soudain un pieu en bois surgit de sa paume et se dirigea droit vers la femme.

 _ **" Kaa-chan, " cria Naruto, qui se précipita vers elle, une seule pensée dans sa tête.**_

Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps.

* * *

 **A/N: Encore environ deux chapitres avant qui revient dans son monde.**


	3. Kotoamatsukami

**A/N: Il est centré sur les événements qui ont suivi le suicide de Naruto. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Kushina sprintait à travers les arbres, en direction de Konoha. Elle avait effectué une mission de Rang A, consistant à liquider des ninjas déserteurs, qui s'était accaparé un village. Une fois le travail finis, le villageois lui ont proposer de se reposer, lui offrant le gîte gratuitement en guise de remerciement, ce que la femme accepta. Mais durant son sommeil, elle a fait des cauchemars sur son fils Naruto, sa négligence, sa maltraitance, son abus. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, une vague de culpabilité se déversa sur elle, tellement forte qu'elle faillit s'évanouir. Se ressaisissant, Kushina remit sa tenue d'ANBU, son masque de renard sur le côté de sa tête et partit en direction du village.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça à son fils ? Qu'était-il arrivé à sa famille ? Et pourquoi en prenait-elle conscience maintenant ? Inconnue à elle, Minako et toute sa famille se posait les même questions. Il fallait une journée pour atteindre le village. Elle fit le voyage en quelques heures, atteignant Konoha en début de matinée. Elle sprinta vers sa maison et y entra en arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds. Elle pouvait voir ses deux aînés, dans la maison qui semblait tout juste arriver. Tout comme elle, une grande culpabilité se trouvait dans leurs yeux.

 ** _" Kaa-san, " dit Aiko " Toi aussi ? "._**

 ** _"Oui, " dit Kushina. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. " Où sont Naruto, Yuki et Fuki ? " demanda la mère inquiète._**

 ** _" Les jumelles sont toujours à l'académie. Elle ne rentreront pas avant 16h00. Quand à Naruto, je...je comptais aller voir dans sa chambre avec Eiko, quand tu es arrivé, "._**

La deuxième fille de Kushina, Eiko craqua alors : « Pourquoi avons-nous fait ça ? J'ai fait du mal à mon Otouto. Je suis tellement désolé, ». Il n'est pas étonnant que Eiko soit aussi bouleversé. Durant la première année de Naruto, elle était complètement gaga de lui. Elle le prenait partout avec elle, s'amusait à l'habiller avec des vêtements extravagante, le nourrissait et jouait avec lui tout le temps. Le premier mot de Naruto fût d'ailleurs Eiko à la grande joie de sa sœur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que plus tard, elle se marierait avec son petit frère. Kushina passa les bras autour de sa fille et essaya de la réconforter.

 ** _" Eiko, il n'est peut être pas trop tard. Nous pouvons...nous pouvons peut être encore arrangé les choses, " lui dit sa mère, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que Naruto ne serait plus le même._**

Eiko repoussa légèrement sa mère et se mit à enchaîner les phrases.

 ** _ **" Nous devons le retrouver. Lui dire que nous sommes désolés. Que nous lui ferons plus de mal. Nous lui apprendrons les techniques de notre famille, " dit la jeune fille qui en oubliait de respirer.**_**

 ** _"Calme toi Eiko, " lui dit sa sœur. " Allons le trou... " mais sa phrase fût couper par un cri déchirant, empli de douleur._**

Les trois rouquine se figèrent sur place, reconnaissant la voix de Minako. Elles se précipitèrent vers l'étage, apercevant les tâches de sang en forme de main, qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Naruto. Les trois jeunes femmes sentirent la peur s'insinuer dans leurs corps, se disant la même chose. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Naruto. Kushina se précipita vers la porte de la chambre de son fils, et l'ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait Minako, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit un bras qui pendait par terre.

 **Non, pas ça. S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie** _ **.** _Mais la dure réalité la frappa au visage. Des cheveux blonds en épi, des yeux bleus, des marques de moustaches sur ses joues, elle reconnut son fils. Elle vit son teint pâle et ses yeux vitreux, dénué de vie. Derrière elle, ses filles faisait le même constat. Naruto n'était plus de ce monde. Par leur faute. La douleur était trop forte pour Kushina qui s'évanouit. Aiko restait figé, les yeux perdus dans le vide, des larmes silencieuses coulant de ses joues. Eiko s'approcha du corps de Naruto, murmurant

 ** _" Non, non, " à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce que ses protestations se terminèrent en hurlement._**

Elle prit le visage de son petit frère, entre ses mains, le suppliant de revenir.

 ** _" Reviens Naruto. Nous te ferons plus de mal. S'il te plaît, reviens. Je t'aime petit frère, "_**

mais le corps de Naruto resta inerte, ne montrant aucun signe de vie. Elle aperçut le long morceau de verre enterré dans sa poitrine. Elle le retira rapidement bien qu'elle savait cela ne servirait à rien. Son petit frère avait mis fin à ses jours pour se libérer de sa douleur. Cela faisait trois jours que Naruto s'était suicidé. Minako se trouvait à une réunion du conseil sans la partie civil. Les chef de clan de Konoha étaient présent. Shikaku, du clan Nara, Choza, du clan Akimichi, Inoichi, du clan Yamanaka, Asuma, du clan Sarutobi suite au sacrifice de son père contre le Kyubi, Shibi, du clan Aburame, Hiashi, du clan Hyuga, Tsume, du clan Inuzuka et enfin, Mikoto, du clan Uchiwa.

Mikoto a repris les reines du clan, suite à la trahison et désertion de son mari, Fugaku, il y a deux ans. Il souhaitait organisé un coup d'Etat, mais les anciens du clan ne voyait aucune raison de renverser le pouvoir à Konoha, étant donné que Minako a donner plus de pouvoir au clan Uchiwa et qu'elle les ait défendus des accusations qui les rendaient coupable sur les attaques du Kyubi. Furieux, Fugaku a massacré les anciens du clan et plusieurs membres du clan Uchiwa titulaires du sharingan. Ce fût son fils qui l'arrêta, Itachi, le forçant à déserté le village. Désormais, il est un nukenin de rang S. Le dernier siège appartenant au clan Uzumaki-Namikaze, occupé habituellement par Kushina, était vide, car la compagne du quatrième s'était cloîtrer dans sa chambre depuis son réveil. Les aînés se tenaient également dans la pièce, Homura, Koharu et Danzo. Ce dernier s'avança et prit la parole.

 ** _" J'ai convoqué cette réunion du conseil car je pense désormais que Minako Namikaze n'est plus apte à tenir le rôle de l'Hokage, " dit le vieil infirme._**

 ** _" Comment osez-vous mentionner une telle chose ? " hurla Tsume, qui n'avait jamais pus supporter le vétéran de guerre._**

 ** _" C'est simple. Nous pouvons dire que notre Hokage ici présent est en partie responsable de la mort de son fils, " dit Danzo._**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la première femme Hokage, qui se contentait d'écouter, ses mains sur son menton, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Danzo continua.

 ** _" Il semblerait que notre chère Hokage, ne soit pas ce qu'elle prétend être, " dit le chef de la racine clandestine._**

 ** _" Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? " demanda Mikoto._**

 ** _" Qu'elle soit une bonne mère de famille. Après tout, qu'elle genre de parent utiliserait son propre enfant comme esclave ". La salle haleta en entendant les paroles du borgnes qui continua, " D'après ce que j'ai recueilli, il semblerait que notre chère Yondaime, utilisait son fils pour les travaux ménagers et qu'elle le battait assez souvent. Et si vous croyez que sa compagne ne sait pas de la souffrance de leur fils, détrompez-vous. Kushina était parfaitement au courant et en faisait de même. En vérité, toute la famille Namikaze considérait le garçon comme un esclave à leurs caprices, "._**

 _ **" Non, ce n'est pas vrai, " murmura Mikoto. Ses amies n'aurait jamais fait ça à leurs fils, elles étaient si heureuses lors de la naissance de Naruto. Mais Minako ne protesta en aucun cas, confirmant les dires de Danzo.**_

 _ **" Comme vous le constatez, elle ne le nie pas. Son fils, ne supportant plus de vivre une vie d'esclave, à mis fin à ses jours. Je pense donc qu'elle n'est plus digne de tenir ce chapeau. Etes-vous d'accord avec moi ? ".** _

Le silence lui répondit.

 ** _" Bien, " continua Danzo, " Nous enverrons un message au Daimyo pour lui expliquer la situation, indiquant qu'il faut nommer un nouvel Hokag... " mais il fût interrompus par l'arrivé d'un ANBU, un masque belette sur son visage, ses longs cheveux noirs noué à sa nuque._**

 ** _" Pardonnez mon intrusion, Hokage-sama, mais c'est de la plus haute importance, " lui dit l'agent._**

 ** _" ANBU-san, sachez que Minako Namikaze a été démise de ses fonctions de Hokage, " lui dit Danzo, agacé._**

 ** _" Je ne crois pas, Danzo, " lui dit l'ANBU " Pa après mes découvertes, "._**

 ** _" Que veut tu dire, Itachi-kun ? " demanda Minako qui parla pour la première fois._**

Itachi s'avança devant Danzo et choqua le conseil en disant :

 _ **" Danzo Shimura, pour haute trahison envers Hokage-sama et Konoha, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, ".**_

 _ **" Quel est cette mascarade ? " rugit Danzo.**_

 _ **" Ce n'est pas une mascarade, " dit l'Uchiwa qui se dirigea vers son Hokage. " Minako-sama, pouvez-vous montrer votre nuque au conseil ? ".**_

Cette remarque étonna le jeune femme mais elle s'exécuta.

Itachi posa alors deux doigts sur la nuque de son Hokage et cria :

 ** _" Kai "._**

Un sceau apparut alors avec le Kanji Racine superposé dessus. Le conseil écarquilla les yeux et Danzo se mit à suer.

 ** _" Comme vous le voyez, un sceau a été posé sur notre Hokage, il y a environ onze ans. Je ne l'ai remarqué il n'y a que trois ans, grâce à mon sharingan quand j'était l'un de ses gardes du corps. Il est couplé d'un genjutsu, consistant à cibler une personne, celui-ci était pour Naruto. J'ai vérifié sur la famille Namikaze et ils en portent tous un. Ce genjustsu scellé consistait à ce que Naruto soit ignoré par sa famille. Pour leurs deux filles aînés, les sceau a été posé il y a neuf ans et pour les jumelles, il huit ans. Je n'ai compris son utilité que récemment, quand j'ai interrogé la famille Namikaze. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient ignorés Naruto après les naissances des jumelles jusqu'à l'âges de ses six ans. Ensuite, sa maltraitance et son abus a commencé. Ce qui est étrange car se sceau n'a pas été conçu dans ce but, " dit le jeune ANBU._**

 ** _" En quoi ai-je avoir avec ça ? " demanda Danzo._**

 ** _" Tout, " dit Itachi. " J'ai fait des recherches d'en votre base et j'ai découvert que vous avez conçu ce sceau. Hélas, je n'avait pas de preuve suffisante pour savoir si vous avez posé ce sceau où si vous l'aviez commandé. Mais comme je les disais, il n'était pas conçus pour que Naruto soit abuser. Mais, il y a deux ans, lorsque je me suis éveillé au mangekyo sharingan, j'ai remarqué un chakra étrange dans votre œil droit. J'ai alors reconnu le chakra de mon ami Shisui. Comme vous le savez tous, Shisui s'était fait attaqué et volé son œil droit, survivant de justesse à ces blessures. Il y a ensuite eu des tentatives d'assassinat sur lui. Et le commanditaire s'était vous, Danzo, car vous ne vouliez pas que Shisui puissent vous dénoncer après avoir voler son œil droit, bien qu'il ignorait qui était son agresseur. Vous vouliez le pouvoir spécial de l'oeil de Shisui, Kotoamatsukami, un puissant genjutsu permettant ainsi de contrôler des individus sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Et curieusement, l'abus de Naruto a commencé peu de temps après que vous aviez volé l'oeil de Shisui, d'après les dire de Kushina-sama. Confirmez-vous que l'abus de Naruto a commencé à l'âge de ses six ans, Hokage-sama ? " demanda Itachi._**

 ** _" Oui, " murmura Minako, ces yeux cachés dans l'ombre._**

Itachi continua alors à parler.

 ** _" Ma théorie, c'est que vous vouliez usurper le titre de Hokage à Minako-sama. Vous vouliez donc ternir son image avec la négligence de Naruto. Ensuite, vous avez entendu parler du mangekyo de Shisui et vous avez donc décidé de lui voler, sachant qu'il vous serait utile. Vous l'avez utilisé sur Hokage-sama afin de dégrader encore plus sa réputation avec l'abus de son fils. Malheureusement pour vous, mon mangekyo Sharingan m'a permis de voir les irrégularités du chakra d'Hokage-sama malgré que les autres individus ne puissent le détecter, ainsi que ceux de sa famille car vous l' avez mis sur eux également. Je ne comprenais pas le but de contrôler Hokage-sama, car vous ne l'utilisiez pas pour vous donner des avantages lors des réunions du conseil. Je ne pouvais donc pas vous accuser de trahison. Mais j'ai fait le lien avec les explications de la famille Namikaze et enfin le fait que vous étiez au courant des conditions de vie de Naruto alors que personne n'autre ne l'était. Moi-même, je ne l'ai découvert que récemment. Et puisque Naruto était mort, le genjutsu n'avait plus raison d'être, permettant au Namikaze de retrouver leurs esprits. Alors Danzo, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? " termina Itachi._**

Danzo suait désormais à grosses gouttes. Des années de planification, toutes gâchés par un Uchiwa.

 _ **" Racine, " cria Danzo.**_

Immédiatement, une dizaine de shinobi en tenue d'ANBU, apparut mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de toucher le sol vivant. Dans un éclair jaune, Minako disparut pour réapraître au milieu de la salle, alors que les shinobis tombèrent tous morts.

 ** _" Comment ? Elle n'a pas lancer de Kunai "_ se dit Danzo qui entendu alors une voix à son oreille.**

 **" Sache que j'ai entièrement marqué la salle du conseil de mes balises, " dit Minako.**

L'infirme sentit alors une immense douleur à son abdomen et fût projeter à travers le mur, avant que Minako ne le saisisse et les fît disparaître dans un éclair jaune. Ils réapparurent dans une clairière, dans le même éclair jaune habituelle. La Namikaze jeta alors Danzo au sol, une colère immense dans ses yeux.

 ** _" Dis moi la vérité. Tout ce qu'a raconté Itachi était vrai ? Dis-le moi ! " hurla t-elle._**

Elle entendit alors un léger rire avant que Danzo ne prit la parole.

 _ **" Oui, c'était bien moi qui t'as obligé à ignorer ton enfant, mais, Itachi a eu tort sur mes motivations, " dit l'ancien.**_

 _ **" Que veut-tu dire? " demanda Minako, la voix emplie de haine.**_

 _ **" Le fait de te faire tomber de ta position de Hokage, n'était qu'un bonus pour moi. Non, je voulais autre chose. Quelque chose qui m'aurait permis d'asseoir ma domination sur Konoha. Je voulais ton fils, " dit le vétéran de guerre.**_

Cette révélation figea Minako.

Danzo continua à parler :

 ** _" Il avait un tel potentiel. Bien plus que ses sœurs aînés, bien plus que ces soi disant héros de Konoha. Il a appris à parler à six mois. A sept mois, il marchait. Et à neuf mois, il pouvait faire des phrases complètes. Il était destiné à devenir un grand shinobi. Sais-tu que tu lui doit la vie ? Durant l'attaque du Kyubi, ton fils a capté ton chakra et celui de Kushina. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose. Venir au secours de ses mères. A seulement un an, il pouvait déjà ressentir le chakra des gens autour de lui, leurs émotions. Je suis sûr qu'il avait remarqué que votre chakra clochait quand je vous contrôlais. Mais continuons, j'ai alors suivi le garçon, intrigué. Il avait le courage de se rendre là où personne n'oserait aller. Lorsqu'il vous a retrouvé, le Kyubi s'apprêtait à t'empaler, toi et Kushina. Mais alors, ton fils à libéré une puissante vague de chakra et à ordonné au Kyubi de s'arrêter. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. A un an, ce garçon a arrêter le démon renard. La barrière de Kushina est devenue instable et Hiruzen en a alors profité pour y pénétrer. La suite, tu connais. J'ai alors profiter de votre repos à l'hôpital pour ordonner à mes hommes d'apposer le sceau qu'Itachi à découvert. Et puis, au fils des ans, j'ai fait de même avec tes filles. Je voulais briser le garçon, et lorsqu'il le serait complètement, je lui aurai tendu la main, je serai devenu son sauveur. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il s'accrochait à vous. J'ai donc utilisé l'œil de Shisui, pour en faire un paria. Mais je n'ai jamais pu l'approcher, vu qu'il sortait très peu. Et lorsque c'était le cas, des gardes du corps le suivait. Mais finalement, je me suis trompé sur son compte car il s'est suicidé comme un lâche, " s'écria Danzo._**

S'en était trop pour Minako. Disparaissant dans un éclair jaune, elle réapparut devant Danzo claqua un rasengan dans sa poitrine. Le vieil infirme s'écrasa contre un arbre, crachant du sang, sa poitrine fortement blessé.

 ** _" Elle avait posé sa marque sur moi lors du précédent contact. Maudit sois-tu, Namikaze, " dit Danzo alors que la femme approchait, tremblante de fureur._**

 ** _" Tu m'as obligé à faire du mal à mon enfant. Je l'ai fait souffrir à cause de toi. Pour tes putain de plan malade. Tu as déchiré ma famille ! " hurla la mère éploré._ **

Arrivé à lui, elle tendit sa main et arracha ses bandages.

 _ **" Cette œil ne t'appartient pas, " et elle lui l'arracha.**_

Danzo hurla de douleur, le sang jaillissant de son orbite vide. Itachi apparut alors dans un sunshin près de Minako.

" Hokage-sama, " dit le jeune Uchiwa.

 _ **" Itachi,voici** **l'œi** **de Shisui, " dit la jeune femme, en le lui donnant.** _

Elle s'approcha alors de Danzo, un Kunai Hiraishin à la main. Elle le posa sur la gorge de Danzo et dit :

 **"Pour mon fils " et lui trancha la gorge.**

Le corps de Danzo tomba au sol.

Minako tomba alors à genoux, pleurant à chaude larme. Qu'importe qu'elle était soumise à un genjutsu ou pas, elle ne pourra jamais se pardonner d'avoir fait souffrir son enfant. L'image de son fils en pleure, alors qu'elle profitait de lui jailli de son esprit. Non, jamais elle ne se pardonnera.

 ** _" Hokage-sama, le conseil vous attend, " lui dit Itachi._**

Il savait bien qu'elle voudrait être seule. Mais elle était Hokage. Elle devait faire de sacrifice. C'est alors que le corps de Danzo ondula avant de disparaître.

 _ **" Izanagi, " dit Itachi.**_

Minako, qui connaissait ce jutsu ordonna alors au jeune ANBU :

 ** _" Itachi, rassemble le plus d'ANBU possible, et prenez la base de la racine d'assaut. Tuez tous les shinobis ennemis, mais sinon laissez toutes autres personnes en vie, "._**

 ** _" Aye, Hokage-sama, " dit l'Uchiwa, disparaissant dans un sunshin._**

Deux jours s'était passé depuis la réunion du conseil et la révélation de la trahison de Danzo. Tout ce qui s'était passé durant la réunion a été gardé comme un secret de rang S. Les chefs de clan ne souhaitait pas que les civils perdent foi en leur Hokage bien que Minako voulait démissionner. Mais le conseil l'a convaincu de garder le chapeau. Itachi et ses hommes ont prit d'assaut la base de Danzo, mais le vieux vétéran de guerre avait déjà quitté Konoha avec quelques un de ses hommes. L'Uchiwa a alors découvert plusieurs enfants qui semblait dénué d'émotion. Danzo avait pour but de créer des soldats ne ressentant plus rien, ce qui dégoûta grand nombre de shinobi.

Minako a alors expliqué la situation à sa famille mais cela ne soulagea en aucun cas leur douleurs. Kushina failli s'évanouir une deuxième fois, Aiko était devenu une épave complète et les jumelles Yuki et Fuki sanglotaient et ne cessait de répéter qu'elle voulait leur grand frère. Mais ce qui fit peur à Minako, c'était le regard d'Eiko. Ses yeux réflétait une soif de vengeance et sang envers celui qui l'avait fait obliger à faire du mal à son petit frère. Danzo n'avait pas intérêt à se trouver sur son chemin. En ce moment, la famille éploré se trouvait à l'hôpital car le médecin qui a autopsier leur fils avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre, Naruto dans un lit, une couverture blanche sur lui. Kushina était assis près de lui, caressant constamment ses cheveux, les larmes coulant de ses joues. Aiko regardait par la fenêtre au loin, les deux jumelles se blottissait l'une contre l'autre sur un siège, pleurant également. Minako était appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux caché dans l'ombre de ses cheveux. Quand à Eiko, elle était assise de l'autre côté du lit et tenait la main de Naruto. Le médecin apparut alors dans la chambre et prit la parole.

 _ **" Sachez Hokage-sama, que le conseil m'a mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à votre famille. Je garderai le secret. Je vous en fait le serment. Si je vais tous convoqué, c'est parce que je voulait vous informer de l'état de santé de votre fils avant sa mort. Il souffrait de malnutrition et semblait avoir des hémorragies interne assez conséquente. Quelques os brisés. Sa** **malnutrition** **l'empêchait de guérir correctement, qu'importe si il avait du sang Uzumaki dans les veines. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit des hôtes comme vos filles, " dit le médecin.**_

Kushina éclata en sanglot en entendant le diagnostic du médecin. Minako réfréner ses larmes. Un d'entre eux, devait être fort. « Je vous remercie docteur pour ces éclaircissement, ». Après tout, se sont eux qui ont demandé que le corps de leur fils soit analysés.

 ** _" Je suis désolé Hokage-sama, mais je n'ai pas terminer, " dit le médecin._**

Minako sentit alors que ce qu'il allait déclarer n'allait pas leur plaire.

 _ **" Comme je le disait tout à l'heure, sa malnutrition l'empêchait de guérir correctement. Il empêchait également la production de globule blanc, le rendant vulnérable au maladie, ". Le médecin prit alors une profonde inspiration. " Votre fils a écopé d'une infection pulmonaire très grave, qui avait pratiquement détruit son poumon gauche. Il l'a attrapé il y a** **environs** **trois mois. Si il s'était fait opérer maintenant, ses chance de survie était mince, " finit le docteur.**_

Cette fois-ci, Minako ne put retenir ses larmes. Un brusque mouvement de chaise se fit entendre et Eiko se leva, sortant de la chambre rapidement, elle aussi les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le médecin prit congé à son tour tandis que Minako s'approcha de sa fille aîné et lui dit :

 _ **" Aiko, emmène tes sœurs à la maison. Kushina ne tarderas pas à vous rejoindre. Moi, je parlerais après à Eiko, " Aiko opina de la tête et sécha ses larmes avant de prendre ses jeunes sœurs avec elle et sortirent a leur tour de la pièce.**_

Minako s'approcha alors de sa compagne qui carressait désormais le visage de Naruto.

 _ **" Il est le seul qui a hérité de tes cheveux, mais il a hérité de mon visage. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était la fusion parfaite de nous deux, » dit alors Kushina.**_ _ **" Et il est le seul qui a obtenue une manifestation extérieure du chakra du Kyubi avec ses marques de moustaches. Même ses plus jeunes sœurs qui en sont le nouvel hôte n'en ont pas, ».**_

Minako écoutait celle qui partageait sa vie continuer à raconter des anecdotes de la vie de Naruto.

 _ **" C'était amusant de voir ses sœurs aînés se plaindre de ne pas avoir de moustache de chat, comme elles disaient. Et quand il jouait avec mes cheveux et qu'il disait jolie. Il les aimait autant que toi Minako, peut être même plus. Je m'étais jurer d'aimer tout ceux qui aimait mes cheveux. Et regarde ce que j'ai fait. Ce que nous avons fait, ".**_

Kushina se pencha alors près de la tête de Naruto et lui murmura :

 ** _" Tu as toujours aimé mes cheveux Naruto. Et tu as tout fait pour entendre ces mots que je donne à ceux qui complimente ma chevelure. Je vais te les dire. Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime tellement. Et je suis tellement désolé, Sotchi, désolé de ne pas avoir été une mère pour toi "_ **

Alors que les larmes de Kushina tombait sur le visage de Naruto. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la salle en pleure, laissant Minako seule avec son fils. Elle approcha du lit et caressa doucement les moustaches de Naruto. Ainsi les yeux fermés, son visage calme, on pourrait croire qu'il dormait. Elle se baissa alors et lui embrassa le front avant de lui murmurer :

 ** _" Adieu, mon petit tourbillon, " et se releva._ **

Elle aperçut alors quelque chose dans sa paume de la main droite. Elle la prit et vit que c'était un petit sceau semblable à ceux pour scellés des armes simple. Elle préleva un peu de son sang, exécuta les signes et brisa le sceau. Dans un nuage de fumé, apparut un papier plié. Les mains tremblante, elle déplia la feuille. Son contenue la fit pleurer une nouvelle fois et elle mit une main sur sa bouche. Sur la feuille, un dessin représentait sept personnes. Cinq têtes rouges et deux tête blondes. Deux grandes personnes, une blonde et une rouquine, se tenaient au milieu portant deux petites filles au cheveux rouge.

A gauche, prêt de la rouquine adulte se tenait deux jeunes filles eux aussi rousse. Et à droite de la blonde, se tenait le seul garçon. Sur le dessin, les sept membres de la famille souriaient, heureux. Minako reconnut les membres de sa famille et elle-même. La feuille était froisser, montrant qu'elle avait été plié et replié. Plusieurs petites auréoles se trouvait sur le dessin, semblable à des larmes qui étaient tombé dessus. Et en haut, en gros titre, était marqué un seul mot : **RÊVE**. Les larmes de Minako tomba alors qu'elle se souvenait des dernières paroles qu'elle a entendu de son fils : **Je veut juste...une famille normale, qui m'aime et qui m'accepte. Qui me réconforte quand j'ai peur et qui me félicite quand j'accomplis quelque chose de bien. S'il-te-plaît, je veut que tu m'aime comme une mère normal. C'est...c'est mon rêve.** Le mère éploré tomba à genoux, serrant le dessin contre sa poitrine.

Le lendemain, la famille Namikaze procédait à l'enterrement de Naruto, tous habillé en noir. Ils étaient accompagnés uniquement de personne proche comme Mikoto et ses deux enfants, leurs élèves, les Ichirakus et le maître de Minako, Jiraya. Tous étaient au courant du sort qui est arrivé à la famille du jeune garçon, sauf dans le cas de la jeune fille de Mikoto, Saya, qui a l'âge de Yuki et Fuki car un jeune enfant pouvait vite lâcher une bévue. Alors que l'on procédait à ensevelir son fils, Minako, tenant un touffe de cheveux blonds dans sa main, se disait une chose. Qu'importe le coût à payer. Elle ramènera son fils par tous les moyens et réunira sa famille. Et elle connaissait une personne pour réussir cet exploit. Orochimaru.


	4. Bataille finale

**A/N: Voici le quatrième chapitre, ce chapitre n'aura pas de combat très développé, portera sur des flash black et donc un concernant le mystère de la naissance** **de naruto..**

* * *

Naruto, désormais âgé de 16 ans, se tenaient devant une bête immense, équipé d'une oreille à droite, d'une bouche à gauche, possédant un œil unique rouge ayant des cercles concentriques, chaque cercle ayant trois tomoes. Son corps est recouvert de ce qui semblerait être des craquelures et était difforme. Ses membres étaient longs et maigres, tout comme sa cage thoracique. Sur son dos, se trouvait une sorte de bourgeon piquant. Derrière lui, se trouvait dix queues, semblable à des mains. Il s'agissait du jûubi (sous sa deuxième forme), l'arbre divin. En dessous de lui, se tenaient deux personnes. L'un avait les yeux blanc dépourvus de pupilles, des cheveux blanc, avec une frange peignée vers la gauche et une unique mèche qui pend sur le côté droit de son visage. Tout comme Naruto, il possédait deux cornes dur son front mais moins développé que les siennes et celle de Kaguya.

Il portait un kimono long de couleur claire avec des motifs de magatama autour d'un large col et un pantalon noir et avait une épée dans son fourreau attaché à sa hanche gauche. Il s'appelait Hamura Ôtsutsuki, le cadet de Kaguya. L'autre individu, avait aussi des cornes sur son front, les cheveux blancs, une barbichette sur son menton. Il avait les yeux violets ayant aussi des cercles concentriques. Il portait une robe semblable à un prêtre, avec des motifs de magatama autour du col également et un collier de magatama rouge ornait son cou. Il s'agissait de l'aîné de Kaguya, Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki. Tous deux possédaient chacun un dojutsu et des capacités de leur mère. Hagoromo avait le rinnegan et maîtrisait les cinq éléments. Mais contrairement à Naruto, il ne pouvait fusionner les éléments pour en créer un plus puissants.

Il pouvait utiliser le Onmyôton, l'utilisation simultané du Yin et du Yang. Le Yin permettant de faire prendre forme à un rêve, tandis que le Yang fait de ces produits de l'imagination, la réalité, en leur insufflant parfois la vie. Son frère, Hamura, possédait le Byakugan et le Shikotsumyaku, permettant de faire pousser ses os à volontés. Quant à Naruto, il avait peut être désormais seize ans, mais on avait l'impression qu'il en avait vingt. Son corps était fin et musclés comme un vrai guerrier. Il portait toujours un pantalon noir et le même Kimono en V déchiqueté sur les bords. Les mêmes magatamas ornaient le kimono autour de son cou, comme un collier et dans son dos, semblable à un tourbillon ainsi que le col. Ses poignets étaient entourés de brassards noirs. Dans son dos, se trouvaient toujours Seinaru Tenshi (Ange Sacré) et Seinaru Oni (Démon Sacré). Mais c'était ses yeux qui étaient le plus choquant. Ils étaient semblables à l'œil du Juubi, trois tomoe sur chaque cercle, mais à la place d'être rouge ou violet comme le rinnegan, ils étaient blanc.

 **Flashback:**

 _ **" Kaa-chan ".**_

Alerté par le cri de son fils, Kaguya eut le réflexe de se baisser mais le pieu se planta dans son épaule. Le sang coula de la plaie alors qu'elle tenait son épaule et serrait les dents de douleur. Elle sentit alors un pied sur son dos qui l'écrasa au sol. Elle tourna la tête avec difficultés et écarquilla des yeux en voyant son agresseur.

 ** _" Zetsu. C'est eux qui t'envoient ? " demanda la déesse lapin._**

L'être blanc sourit de ses dents pointues alors qu'un immense pieu sortit de la paume main.

 ** _" En effet, Kaguya-sama. Ils ont un message pour vous, » dit le dénommé Zetsu, alors qu'il levait le pieu au-dessus de sa tête. " Désolé Okaa-sama," alors qu'il abattait son arme sur la femme._ **

Mais une puissante poussé éjecta la créature blanche et le fit s'écraser contre le mur. Kaguya se redressa sa tête difficilement et écarquilla des yeux en voyant son fils. Les yeux autrefois bleu de son fils étaient désormais blanc et étaient orné de cercle concentrique avec trois tomoe sur chaque cercle. Sa main était levée vers le zetsu, ses yeux brillaient de puissance et de colère.

 ** _" Ne t'approche pas d'elle, " hurla Naruto, sa voix débordant de haine._ **

Il continua à exercer de la pression sur son ennemi qui commença à s'enfoncer dans le mur.

 ** _" Naruto, " murmura sa mère._**

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il a activé un dojutsu. Son fils s'approcha de Zetsu qui regardait le jeune garçon dans la peur.

" Qui es-tu ? " demanda-t-il.

 _ **" Naruto Ôtsutsuki, fils de Kaguya Ôtsutsuki. Et je suis celui qui va te tuer, " dit Naruto.** _

Rapidement, il effectua plusieurs signes de main et dit :

 ** _" Shoton, lance de cristal "._ **

Une matière transparente et dure, brillant de mille feux, transperça la créature. La lance de cristal était relié au bras droit de Naruto, à sa paume exactement. Le cristal se brisa, alors que le zetsu s'affala au sol, mort. Kaguya fixait son fils, qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Lentement, Naruto se retourna vers sa mère et lui demanda : « Est-ce que tu vas Kaa… ? » mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car il tomba au sol, évanouit. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fût son nom que sa mère cria.

 **Fin du Flashback:**

Naruto s'était réveillé deux jours plus tard. L'adrénaline et le stress qui avait traversé son corps ainsi que l'éveil de son dojutsu avait été trop pour lui. Lorsqu'il était sorti de l'inconscience, il vu sa mère à son chevet endormit, qu'il réveilla. La seconde d'après, il était serré contre sa père qui pleurait en voyant que son bébé allait bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit qu'elle étouffait au point de virer au bleu. Peu de temps après, Kaguya vit que son fils voulait des réponses à ces questions. Elle lui expliqua alors tout. Qu'avant lui, elle avait eu deux fils, Hagoromo et Hamura. Qu'elle avait mangé le fruit de l'arbre divin pour essayer d'apporter la paix, faisant alors naître le chakra.

Que ses deux fils l'avait trahi, voulant s'emparer de la puissance su shinju pour régner sur le monde. Qu'elle avait dû fuir et se cacher de ses deux fils qui avait besoin d'elle car elle ne faisait qu'un avec l'arbre divin. Elle lui expliqua que le Zetsu qu'il avait vu était autrefois un homme qui a été plongé dans une illusion éternelle avec une petite partie de l'arbre divin que ses deux autres fils possèdent, créant alors un pâle copie du véritable shinju. Une fois capturé dans l'illusion, le processus de transformation en Zetsu commençait lentement, mais sûrement. Mais ils avaient besoin d'elle pour pouvoir reformer le véritable shinju. Donc elle s'était cachée aux yeux de tous, avec ceux qui lui étaient restée fidèle. Mais elle alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, une proposition incroyable lui a été faite. Qui amena à la naissance de Naruto.

 **Flashback:**

Kaguya broyait du noir en cuvant saké sur saké, les bouteilles éparpillées un peu partout autour du canapé où elle était assise. Son teint était pâle (enfin encore plus pâle que d'habitude) et de profondes cernes ornaient ses yeux, démontrant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Ses deux fils l'avaient trahie et ne voulaient que s'emparer de son pouvoir. Elle voulait mourir. Problème, elle était immortelle, elle était donc condamner à souffrir pour l'éternité. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer une nouvelle bouteille, une vive lumière apparut au milieu de la pièce et Kaguya sentit sa conscience s'enfoncer dans son esprit. Lorsque elle se réveilla, la déesse lapin se trouva au milieu d'une étendue blanche.

 _ **" Où suis-je ? " murmura-t-elle.**_

 ** _" Eh bien, nous pourrions dire que nous sommes dans ton esprit " dit une voix féminine derrière elle._ **

Kaguya se retourna pour trouver devant elle une femme magnifique. De longs cheveux dorés qui descendait jusqu'à ces pieds, un visage fin et élancé, des oreilles pointus, ses yeux étaient dépourvus d'iris et de pupilles et irradiaient de pouvoir. Elle portait une robe blanche, laissant apercevoir un décolleté assez conséquent et moulant ses formes. Sa robe était fendue des deux côtés, exposant ses longues jambes magnifiques et ses petits pieds n'étaient pas chaussés. Elle incarnait le rêve de toute femme.

 ** _" Qui êtes-vous ? " demanda Kaguya._**

 ** _" Je suis Kami, " lui répondit la femme, ce qui élargir les yeux de la maîtresse du chakra._**

Devant elle se tenait la déesse créatrice du monde où elle vivait. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement, la tête inclinée.

 ** _" C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer "lui dit la femme à la chevelure blanche._**

 ** _" Allons, allons, redresse-toi, mon enfant " lui dit la déesse. Kaguya fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, toujours un peu sous le choc de cette rencontre." Je vais aller droit au but Kaguya. J'ai entendu tes prières, j'ai ressentie ta souffrance. Je peux te donner la chance de sauver ce monde et d'y apporter la paix que tu souhaitais "._**

La déesse lapin était abasourdie. Kami lui donnait une nouvelle chance de sauver ce monde. Elle qui avait pourtant échoué quand elle avait coopérer avec l'arbre divin pour faire front commun et apporter une paix durable.

 ** _" Comment ? "._**

 ** _" En mettant au monde un nouvel enfant, " lui dit Kami. Le sang de Kaguya se glaça._**

 ** _" Non, " murmura-t-elle, " je ne veux plus donner naissance, "._**

Kami ne pouvait que regarder la femme éplorée, ayant un peu pitié d'elle. Evidemment, après que vos deux fils vous trahis et vous traque comme un bête, l'idée de donner la vie une nouvelle fois, n'est pas très réjouissante.

 _ **" Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cet enfant ne me trahira pas lui aussi ? " hurla Kaguya, les larmes tombant de ses joues.**_

 _ **" Parce que tout comme toi, cet enfant a été trahi par sa famille, " lui dit la déesse. Kaguya regarda la déesse étonnée, ne comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.**_

Kami fit alors un geste nonchalant de sa main et l'air se mit à se distordre avant que n'apparaisse un cercle noir étrange au contour brumeux.

 _ **" Regarde, " .**_

Puis elle vit des images commencer à apparaître. Elle put distinguer un petit garçon blond, qui était ignoré par sa famille. Vint alors les coups, la privation de nourriture. Elle vit que la famille du garçon le traitait comme un serviteur où plutôt un esclave. Puis son abus augmenta quand ses mères et ses sœurs se servirent de lui pour assouvir leur désir. La dernière vision qu'elle vit, fût ce petit garçon qui se fit violer par sa propre mère tout en lui disant des mots durs. Elle le vit l'assommer avant de pleurer dans un coin. Elle put distinguer alors ses yeux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. L'envie de vivre avait disparue, tout comme elle. Le petit garçon prit un bout de verre pointu avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur sa poitrine. Puis le cercle redevint noir.

 ** _" Vois-tu désormais, cet enfant est comme toi. Trahi par sa famille. Je veux vous donner une seconde chance. De plus, il est destiné à de grande chose que ce soit dans ce monde où dans l'autre. Alors, acceptes-tu mon offre ? " lui demanda Kami._**

Kaguya était choqué. En effet ce petit garçon était comme elle. Seul et abandonné. Pouvait-elle vraiment élevé un troisième enfant ? Autrefois, elle aurait dit non. Mais à présent, voyant ce que ce petit garçon a enduré toute sa vie, si elle pouvait le rendre heureux, alors…

 ** _" Oui, j'accepte, " dit-elle._**

 ** _" Bien, dans ce cas… " dit Kami, alors qu'elle claqua des doigts et cria : " Shinigami, ramène tes fesses paresseuses ici, et que ça saute, " ._**

Kaguya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étonné du soudain éclat de la déesse. Une fumée noire apparut alors au côté de Kami, et lentement, le shinigami émergea (Ai-je besoin de le décrire ?).

 ** _" Tu ne peux arrêter tes mises en scènes, " lui dit sa sœur, exaspéré._**

 ** _" Arrête de prendre ton air hautain avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été mieux lotie que moi quand on s'est partagé nos tâches que tu peux te prendre pour mon supérieur. Madame a hérité des pouvoirs de la vie, alors que moi je dois passer mon temps à écouter les morts et…, "._**

 ** _" Assez, " le coupa Kami, " As-tu apporté l'âme que j'ai demandé ? " ._**

Le shingami ouvrit la main, faisant apparaître un orbe blanc qui planait sur sa paume mais semblait être fissurer tout autour de sa surface. Délicatement, Kami lui prit l'âme délicatement et s'approcha de Kaguya.

 ** _" Comme tu peux le voir, son âme est encore fragile. Mais je suis certaine que tu pourras faire cicatriser les blessures de son cœur, "._**

 ** _" Va-t-il se souvenir de son ancienne vie ? " demanda la déesse lapin._**

 _ **" Malheureusement, oui, ce qui rendra la tâche encore plus ardue. Mais je te fais confiance, " .** _

La déesse de la vie enfonça sa main avec l'orbe dans le ventre de Kaguya, avant de la retirer, vides. Immédiatement, Kaguya sentit une nouvelle vie en elle.

 ** _" Comme toute naissance, il mettra neuf mois avant de naître. Profites-en pour créer un lien fort avec lui, " lui dit Kami avant de s'éloigner. Elle se retourna vers l'hôte du shinju, qui commençait à disparaître. " Au fait, son nom était Naruto. Tu peux lui donner un nouveau nom mais j'ai un faible pour lui. A toi de choisir, " dit Kami, regardant disparaître Kaguya._**

 ** _" Naruto, " murmura-t-elle. " C'est un très joli nom, " un sourire apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'elle disparaissait dans une pluie de particule dorée._**

 **Fin du Flashback**

Après cette révélation, Naruto fût un peu perdu. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Kaguya crut que son fils lui en voulait de lui avoir cacher un telle chose. Alors qu'elle se mettait en pleurer, croyant qu'elle avait perdu l'amour de son fils, Naruto l'amena dans une puissante étreinte, lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mère et fils se consolèrent mutuellement en restant en lancé ainsi toute la nuit. Le lendemain, la famille Otsutsuki se rendit au terrain d'entrainement pour pouvoir tester les nouveaux yeux de Naruto.

Ils étaient en tout point semblable à celui qu'elle avait sur le front, qu'elle ouvrait uniquement pour se battre, sauf qu'ils étaient blanc à la place de rouge et que lui pouvait les activer et désactiver à volonté. Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient tous les pouvoirs du Rinnegan et du sharingan ainsi qu'une partie de ceux du Byakugan. Une vision à 360 degrés. La capacité de voir à travers les murs, le corps humains. Ce nouveau dojutsu lui permettait de distinguer le chakra partout de lui que ce soit dans l'atmosphère, dans les plantes, les arbres et bien plus encore. Le byakugan de Kaguya ne pouvait que distinguer le chakra dans les corps humains. Après quatre année de formation, Naruto maîtrisa son nouveau pouvoir.

Mais c'est alors que ses deux frères décidèrent de prendre les choses en main, et de les attaquer. Au côté de sa mère, il se battit contre ceux qui partageaient le même sang que lui mais pas les idéaux. Au terme d'une lutte acharné, ses deux frères réussirent à forcer leur mère à se transformer en Juubi et mirent rapidement la créature sous son contrôle.

A présent, Naruto se retrouvait donc seul face à son destin.

 _ **" Frère, " dit Hamura, " peut-être devrait-tu devenir l'hôte du shinju avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ".**_

 _ **" Ne t'inquiète pas, " lui répondit Hagoromo, " Il est seul et nous avons mère à notre côté, plus rien ne peut nous arriver, ".**_

 _ **" Tu es trop confiant. Tu veux t'amuser avec le Juubi et tester sa puissance. Nous devrions en finir rapidement, ".**_

 _ **" Très bien. Juubi, achève-le, " dit l'aîné.**_

Le démon à dix queue créa alors des centaines d'orbes bleus et noirs qui s'agglutinèrent devant sa bouche, créant alors une orbe beaucoup plus imposante de couleur violette. Une fois formé, il se rétracta, prenant les dimensions d'au moins deux mètre de diamètre. La créature qui fût autrefois Kaguya éjecta l'orbe surpuissant vers Naruto.

 ** _Il est très concentré. J'ai intérêt à le téléporter le plus loin possible pour ne pas être prit dans l'explosion, pensa_ le jeune Otsutsuki.** Il claqua ses deux mains devant son visage et ferma les yeux. Une image traversa son esprit. Une femme blonde, habillé d'un Haori bordé de flamme rouge, sur une tête sculpté dans la pierre d'une falaise, un orbe semblable se dirigeant droit vers elle. Elle leva les deux bras devant elle, un Kunai étrange dans sa main. Des motifs étranges apparût devant elle et l'orbe toucha l'étrange barrière, se faisant aspirer, puis disparut. **Kaa-chan, pensa tristement Naruto, une larme coulant sur sa joue.**

Il rouvrit les yeux et plaça les mains devant lui pour faire apparaître des motifs étranges dans l'air, comme la barrière de son souvenir, sauf qu'à la place d'être noir, les motifs brillaient d'un bleu éclatant.

 _ **" Fuinjutsu, Vortex espace-temps, " cria-t-il.**_

Lorsqu'il prononça la technique, le sceau se distordit pour former un vortex ténébreux, qui aspira la bombe. S'ensuivit alors une immense explosion qui apparut au loin mais qui provoqua une énorme bourrasque de vent.

 ** _" Impressionnant, " dit Hagoromo, " il semble qu'il lui reste de la ressource, "._ **

Un éclair blanc apparut alors devant eux, pour retrouver qu'ils se retrouvent né à né avec leur frère, qui avait dégainé ses sabres, les abattants sur ses deux ennemies. Les deux aînés parèrent avec leurs Shakujôs. S'ensuivit une bataille de Kenjustsu impressionnante. Les trois adversaires semblaient danser, les coups pleuvaient, des étincelles volaient. Les trois combattants allaient si vite qu'ils devenaient flou. Bien que Naruto semblait avoir le dessus malgré son infériorité numérique.

Il faut dire que l'adolescent s'est entraîné corps et âmes dans le maniement des armes alors que ses deux frères s'étaient plutôt concentré sur le ninshu. Finalement, les trois frères se séparèrent, tous haletant. Hamura et Hagoromo avaient de multiples cicatrices sur le corps et étaient couvert de sueur. Naruto avait quelques bleus, sur les bras qui étaient exposé ainsi que ceux caché derrière ses vêtements. Mais malgré tout, il semblait moins épuiser que ses adversaires.

 ** _" Sale gamin, il nous a empêché d'utiliser nos techniques en nous combattant au corps à corps, » pesta Hamura._**

 ** _" Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons les utiliser désorm…. " mais son frère ne put terminer sa phrase car il remarqua que lui et Hamura était immobilisé." Qu'est-ce que… ? " ._**

Un immense sceau apparut sous leur pied, brillant d'un bleu flamboyant, le Kanji étreinte se trouvant au milieu du sceau.

 _ **" Quand a-t-il dessiné ce sceau ? " hurla l'aîné.**_

 _ **" Tu es bien présomptueux de croire que tu es le seul à maîtriser l'Onmyôton, Hagoromo, " dit Naruto, qui avança vers eux, l'index et le majeur de sa main droite vers le haut, les autres repliés, prouvant qu'il avait activé le Jutsu. Hagoromo écarquilla des yeux, comprenant ce que son jeune frère insinuait.**_

 _ **" Ne me dis pas que…, ".**_

 _ **" Et si, je suis capable de combiner l'Onmyôton avec ma maîtrise du Fuinjustu. Je peux donc créer des sceaux à partir de rien, sans aucun support. Le fuinjutsu est art qui offre des perspectives quasi-illimité. Mais en le combinant avec ma maîtrise du yin et du yang, ces perspectives deviennent illimités, " éclaira Naruto.**_

 _ **" Maudits sois-tu… " lui répondit le Rikudo, avant que des chaînes blanche n'apparaissent du sceau et l'enlace lui et son frère.**_

 _ **" Vois-tu ? Je peux modifier mon sceau à volonté, changé ses propriétés comme bon me semble. Je n'ai aucune limite. Bien, à présent je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire au revoir. Fuinjutsu, l'emprisonnement des limbes, " .**_

Le jeune Otsutsuki claqua sa main sur le sol. Le sceau se mirent alors à virer au rouge, tandis qu'une substance noire, émergea au centre et se propagea pour atteindre les deux frères. Lentement, ils s'enfoncèrent, la matière noire monta sur leur corps.

 ** _" Je vous enferme dans une autre dimension dont vous ne pourrez jamais vous échappez. Adieu, "._**

 _ **" Ne croit pas que cela va se terminer ainsi. Nous reviendrons. Et tu nous supplieras d'épargner ta misérable vie, " le menaça Hagormo qui disparut avec Hamura.** _

La substance noire disparut dans le sol alors que le sceau se désintégra. Naruto soupira, exténué mais un énorme rugissement ce fît entendre derrière lui, le ramenant à la réalité. Se retournant, il aperçut le Juubi, qui, maintenant n'avait plus personne pour le contrôler, démarrait un saccage de la région. Immédiatement, Naruto effectua plusieurs signe de main et s'écria :

 ** _" Ninpô, Barrière divine suprême, " . Un immense cercle doré entoura le Juubi, qui monta haut dans le ciel, formant une barrière doré parfaite. Le shinju pouvait frapper, rugir, envoyer son Orbe, la barrière résistait._**

Le jeune guerrier pénétra dans la barrière se disant :

 ** _" J'espère que cela va fonctionner Kaa-chan, " ._**

Un chakra blanc entoura ses mains et un puissant faisceau blanc en jaillit et frappa le torse de la créature qui hurla. L'énergie blanche semblait se battre pour se propager autour de Juubi. Peu à peu, elle se résorbait. Elle, qui pourtant avait englobé le torse du démon, voilà maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'un petit point. Naruto suait, son visage crispé dans l'effort.

 ** _" Je ne vais y arriver, " se dit-il._**

 **Flashback** :

 ** _" Et si je n'y arrive pas Kaa-chan, que tu restes sous la forme du shinju, " dit un jeune Naruto de quatorze ans._**

 ** _" Bien sûr que tu y arriveras, " lui répondit sa mère, caressant les cheveux de son benjamin ainsi que ses cornes semblable aux siennes._**

 ** _" Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? "_**

 ** _" Parce que tu es mon fils, Naruto. Et que je crois en toi. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce que son censé faire les parents. Croire en leurs enfants, "._**

 **Fin du Flashback:**

 ** _" RRAAAAHHH ! " hurla Naruto, alors que le faisceau engloba complètement le Juubi, de la tête, à la queue et s'écria alors : " Onmyôton, Séparation des esprits primaires, " ._ **

La créature géante se mit de briller de mille feux, alors que la lumière se propagea dans la région dévastée par le combat de Titan qu'il y avait eu lieu, aveuglant Naruto. Une fois la lumière disparut, Naruto rouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Une fois habitué, il distingua, deux formes allongés, côte à côte, l'une ayant des cornes sur la tête.

 ** _" Kaa-chan, " cria Naruto, qui se précipita vers elle._ **

Mais il se figea, un fois arrivé à ses côtés, en voyant la couleur de la chevelure de sa mère. D'un rouge ardent. Une vision flasha dans son esprit. Celle d'une femme magnifique aux yeux violets et aux cheveux rouges éclatants. Il tendit les mains vers sa chevelure et la prit, jouant avec, alors que la femme la regardait en souriant. Un gémissement tira alors Naruto de ses pensées. Sa mère ouvrit lentement ses yeux, toujours avec ses iris blanche nacrée sans pupilles. Naruto s'accroupit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

 ** _" Tu as réussi, Sotchi, " lui dit sa mère._**

 ** _" Oui, grâce à toi. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? " demanda-t-il. Apercevant ses cheveux, Kaguya soupira._**

 ** _" Il faut croire que j'ai retrouvé ma chevelure d'origine. Je hais ces cheveux rouges, " ._**

 ** _" Ne dis pas ça, " dit Naruto, une expression dure sur son visage. Il s'adoucit un peu avant de déclarer : " Je les trouve magnifique, ils sont bien plus jolie ainsi, "._**

Ce qui fit écarquiller des yeux Kaguya. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait complimenté ces cheveux rouges et encore les trouvé magnifique.

 _ **" Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? " demanda-t-elle.** _

Naruto lui fit alors un énorme sourire et dit :

 ** _" Evidemment. En te regardant maintenant, la première chose que je remarque, c'est ton incroyable chevelure flamboyante, " ._ **

Lentement, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de sa mère.

 ** _" Merci, Sotchi, » dit Kaguya, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle fût prit alors d'une quinte de toux et cracha un peu de sang, qui coula le long de son menton._**

 ** _" Hey, Kaa-chan, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? " demanda son fils._**

 ** _" Il faut croire que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, "._**

 ** _" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kaa-chan ? Tu avais dit que si je te séparais du shinju, vous seriez sauvé tous les deux, "._**

 ** _" Mais tu l'as fait Naruto. Tu nous as libérés de cette haine que tes deux frères ont utilisée pour nous mettre sous leur contrôle. Il est temps pour moi de partir. J'ai vécu une longue vie, avec un petit garçon qui a fait mon bonheur, qui m'a rendu ma joie de vivre et a donné un raison à mon existence. Tu étais ma lumière dans ce monde, Naruto, "dit la déesse lapin, alors qu'elle caressait les moustaches de son fils._**

 ** _" Non, tu ne peux pas partir. Tu avais promis que tu ne mourrais pas. Que tu ne me laisserais pas seul, " dit son fils, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux._**

 ** _" Je suis désolé, Naruto. Mais il fallait le faire. Pour apporter la paix. C'est donc à toi de reprendre le flambeau. Accompli notre rêve. Je sais que tu vas réussir. Je crois en toi, mon petit tourbillon " dit Kaguya, qui ferma lentement les yeux et ne bougea plus._**

 ** _" Kaa-chan, " dit Naruto, la secouant par les épaules. " Allez, ouvre les yeux. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie, " alors qu'il la serrait fort dans ses bras, contre son corps qui tremblait comme une feuille, les larmes tombant de ses joues._**

 ** _" KAA-CHAN ! "._**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Fin du chapitre.**


	5. Retour au bercail

**A/N: Voici le chapitre** , **une des scènes est un peu choquante. Pour ceux qui attendait une réunion de famille, ce sera légèrement le cas.** **La révélation se fera lentement mais sûrement.**

* * *

 _ **" 9 ans, cela fait neuf longues années depuis la bataille finale. Et cela fait neuf ans que tu m'as quitté Kaa-chan, ".**_

Naruto Otsutsuki, âgé de 25 ans, se tenait sur un immense balcon qui surplombait, une magnifique, ville appréciant la brise qui caressait son visage. Il avait accompli le rêve de sa mère. Apporté une paix durable et prospère. Çà n'avait pas été facile. Il a dû traquer les derniers partisans de son frère. Ensuite, il a fondé une école, accueillant des enfants pures et les a entraînés au chakra pour qu'ils deviennent les défenseurs du continent. Cette ligue a pour but de maintenir la paix et de régler tout conflit entre pays.

Quitte à assassiner les nobles. Les seigneurs des différents pays devaient prêter allégeance à la ligue. De toute façon, si jamais ils se retournaient contre eux, les guerriers sacrés anéantissaient leur armé puisque ne maîtrisait pas leur chakra. Une paire de bras enroula son torse musclé et il sentit une tête s'appuyer dans son dos. Il entendit alors la voix de celle qui partageait sa vie.

 _ **" Tu es perdu dans tes pensées, ".** _

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

 ** _" Je pensais à tous ceux que nous avions accomplis, " dit-il en se retournant pour être devant une femme magnifique._ **

De longs cheveux violets doux comme de la soie, un teint de pêche, de magnifiques yeux violets fendus, des lèvres pulpeuses violettes, des oreilles pointus et un visage en forme de cœur, elle portait un haut violet sanglé d'une ceinture blanche et une jupe noire fendue des deux côtés qui arrivait à mi-cuisse et en-dessous la jupe, un short moulant blanc. Ses pieds étaient chaussés avec des sandales blanches à talons (comme Tsunade).

 ** _" Mais pas à moi, " dit la jeune femme, faisant mine d'être offenser._**

 ** _" Bien sûr que si, Hime, " dit Naruto en souriant, se souvenant de sa rencontre avec elle._**

 **Flashback:**

Naruto serrait sa mère contre lui. Sa mère qui avait quitté ce monde pour en rejoindre un meilleur. Il ne pouvait stopper les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues pour venir s'écraser contre le visage de sa mère, qui était parti en souriant, les yeux fermés. Lentement, Naruto embrassa le front de sa mère, qui n'avait plus de troisième œil.

 ** _" Je t'aime, ' dit-il dans un sanglot étouffé._ **

Un gémissement derrière lui, le fit se retourner alors qu'il aperçut la seconde personne qui était au côté de sa mère. C'était une jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas être plus âgé que Naruto. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa, une main sur sa tête. Naruto remarqua également qu'elle était nue et pu admirer en rougissant son corps de déesse, avant de se ressaisir. Il posa délicatement sa mère sur le sol, avant de se lever et d'enlever sa veste pour se diriger vers la jeune fille et de mettre son haut autour d'elle. Reconnaissante, la jeune fille s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur, ce qui ne posa pas de problème, puisqu'elle était beaucoup plus menue que Naruto.

 _ **" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-elle.**_

 _ **" Tu ne te souviens de rien ? "**_

 _ **" Pas grand-chose, non. Jusque des hommes m'ont forcé à prendre le contrôle de Kaguya et… MAIS TU ES LE SOTCHI DE KAGUYA, " finit-elle par hurler. Naruto grimaça un peu au crie de celle qui se révèle être le Shinju.**_

 _ **" Pas si fort, et oui, je suis son sotchi. Mes deux frères t'ont mis sous leur contrôle et j'ai dû me battre contre eux. Lorsque je les ai vaincus, j'ai séparé ta conscience et celle de ma mère, tout en scellant la moitié de ton chakra en moi, pour qu'il soit moins instable. Tu devrais pouvoir te contrôler plus facilement maintenant, ".**_

Le Shinju regarda Naruto et vit que ses yeux étaient bouffis et injectés de sang, démontrant qu'il avait pleuré. Elle regarda derrière lui et aperçut le corps de Kaguya, immobile. La réalisation frappa la frappa de plein fouet et regarda Naruto pour confirmer ses craintes. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Celle qui est l'arbre divin ne put que commencer à pleurer, voyant qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle.

 ** _" Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute…, " commença-t-elle mais Naruto la coupa rapidement._**

 ** _" Non, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Si il y quelqu'un à blâmer, ce sont mes de traîtres de frères, " dit-il, tandis que la jeune fille arrêta de pleurer et le regarda, reconnaissante. "Sinon, est ce que tu as un nom ? " demanda-t-il._**

 ** _" Je m'appelle Kira, " répondit la désormais dénommée Kira._**

 ** _" C'est un jolie nom. Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre dans ma quête pour apporter la paix ? " lui dit-il en lui tendant la main._**

Les yeux de Kira s'élargirent comme une chouette devant la proposition, avant de sourire.

 ** _" Ma foi, je n'ai rien à faire. Tu m'as donné forme humaine quelque chose dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Alors j'accepte, " lui dit-elle en prenant sa main._**

 **Fin du Flashback:**

Avec l'aide de de sa nouvelle amie, Naruto a donc créer une technique qui permettait d'utiliser le chakra à condition que l'âme soit pure. Suite à ces événements, Naruto et Kira ont voyagé pour chercher les enfants qui possédaient désormais le chakra et ont finalement créé une école. Les parents emmenaient alors leurs enfants qui avaient le don de manier le chakra et leur formation commençait. Au fil du temps, une ville est apparue autour du bâtiment de la ligue des guerriers sacrés et ne fait que croître. A présent les plus anciens apprentis de Naruto étaient des guerriers et étaient devenues maîtres à leur tour. Et c'est au cours de ses années que la relation entre Naruto et Kira a franchi un cap, passant d'amis à amis très intime.

 ** _" Es-tu sûr de vouloir partir ? " demanda Kira, les bras autour du cou de son amant._**

 ** _" Oui, il n'ont plus besoin de moi désormais. J'ai passé mon temps caché dans un château. Et ensuite, j'ai enseigné tout ce que savait à ceux qui deviendront les défenseurs de ce monde. J'ai envie de voyager désormais, découvrir de nouvelle terre. Et de toute façon, " dit-il, la malice dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse férocement. Une fois le baiser torride, terminé, qui a duré une bonne trentaine de seconde, Naruto termina sa phrase, " tu vas venir avec moi, alors pourquoi te plains-tu ? " ._**

 ** _" Eh bien, je voudrais bien avoir des sœurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et comme nous allons voyager assez souvent, je doute que beaucoup de femme serait intéressé par un homme qui ne se posera jamais quelque part, " dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle dans son oreille._**

Ce n'était pas un secret pour eux que Naruto avait des désirs et des besoins assez fort, qui lui disait de prendre tout ce qui bougeait et avait un joli derrière. Kira lui a révélé que c'était sans doute la part d'elle qu'il y a en lui depuis la naissance, qui lui faisait ressentir en un tel besoin, étant donné que cette partie était démoniaque. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas chômé quand il était un jeune ados. Son désir était si puissant à cette période de sa vie, qu'il avait couché avec toutes les servantes du château. Sans rien avoir dit à sa mère, bien évidemment. Le château n'aurait pas survécu sinon et Kaguya se serait lancé dans une recherche folle pour savoir qui avait corrompu son bébé. Désormais, ce désir primaire s'était calmé, mais toujours présent. Il ne souhaite pas prendre une fille hasard mais en trouvé une qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était.

 ** _" Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé une qui fasse battre mon cœur comme toi. Mais je suis sûr que ça viendra et que je trouverais une perle rare comme celle devant moi, " . Emu par cette déclaration, Kira embrassa tendrement Naruto._ **

C'est alors qu'une lumière les frappa de plein fouet et les fît disparaître. Ils réapparurent dans un endroit entièrement blanc. Problème, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pas remarqué le phénomène et s'embrassaient toujours, les yeux fermés. Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un racler sa gorge et rompirent alors le baiser pour se tourner vers la provenance du son. Devant eux, se trouvait une femme splendide que Naruto reconnut immédiatement puisque sa mère lui avait décrite.

 ** _" Vous êtes Kami ! " dit Naruto, stupéfié par la présence de la divinité._**

 ** _" En, effet, Naruto, " dit-elle, amusé. " Je suis désolé de vous avoirs dérangés durant vos ébats amoureux, mais ce j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance, " ._**

Les deux amants remarquèrent enfin qu'ils se trouvaient alors dans un endroit inconnu pour eux deux.

 _ **" Où sommes-nous, ttebayo ? " demanda Naruto, son vieux tic de langage refaisant surface.**_

 ** _" Entre les frontières de deux mondes. Celui où vous étiez et celui où tu appartenais à l'origine Naruto, " lui répondit Kami._**

Cette révélation fit écarquiller Naruto des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Voyant que son amant semblait **« bloqué »** , Kira décida de continuer à poser les questions.

 ** _" Pourquoi nous avoir emmené ici ? » demanda l'esprit de l'arbre divin._**

 _ **" Pour vous donner un choix. Je sais que tu voulais visiter le monde Naruto. Mais tu peux retourner dans ton monde d'origine, devenir un shinobi comme tu le souhaitais. Ainsi ton vœu de voyager sera rempli et puis tu pourras vivre de bonnes aventures. Mais je veux que tu y retournes pour apporter la paix dans ce monde, comme tu l'as fait dans l'autre. Et la dernière raison, que tu renoue avec ta famille, " dit la déesse.**_

Naruto sortit de son état second, en écoutant les paroles de Kami. Essentiellement la dernière. Renouer avec sa famille ? Quel douce musique dans son oreille.

 ** _" Je le souhaite autant que vous, Kami-sama. Mais, Minako m'as bien fait comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais faire partie de leur famille, "._**

A la mention de sa famille, Kami vit qu'il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses yeux mais de la tristesse et de la douleur. **Après tout ce qu'il lui ont fait, il ne les haït pas. Quelle âme pure. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il savait que sa famille n'était pas dans son état normal,.**

 ** _" Peut-être que ceci te donnera les réponses aux questions qui empoisonnent ton esprit, " dit alors la déesse, faisant apparaître le miroir semblable à celui qu'elle avait utilisé avec Kaguya._**

Naruto regarda distraitement, avant de s'y intéresser un peu plus, voyant que c'était le jour où sa mère l'avait violé. Il se vit se suicider, la vie quittant ses yeux lentement. « Ce que tu vas voir sont les événements qui ont eu lieu après ta mort. Naruto continua donc à regarder le miroir. La suite le stupéfia. Sa mère, Minako, entra dans sa chambre et hurla de douleur en voyant son corps sans vie avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Peu de temps après, sont autre mère arriva, suivie de ses deux sœurs aînés. Sa mère s'évanouit et Aiko resta figé sur place tandis qu'Eiko s'approcha de lui, le suppliant de revenir.

 _ **" Pourquoi ? " dit le jeune homme, ses poings serrés.**_

 _ **" Regarde, " dit simplement la déesse.**_

Il vit donc la réunion où Danzo accusa sa mère de la cause de sa mort et remis en cause son titre de Hokage. Un anbu apparut alors et au grand choc de Naruto, se mit à révéler le plan malade de Danzo. Le sceau, le genjutsu. Sa mère folle de rage, matraqua Danzo avant de le tuer. Après la mise mort, il observa sa mère, pleurant à chaude larme car elle se sentait malgré tout coupable de sa mort. En ce moment même, Naruto n'avait envie que d'une chose. Tenir sa mère dans ses bras et la réconforter. La vision changea et Naruto aperçut sa famille dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec son corps dans un lit, Kushina caressant continuellement son visage.

Il entendit le verdict du médecin avant de voir ses sœurs partirent chacune à leurs tours. Il entendit la confession de Kushina, qui s'excusait auprès de lui et disait qu'elle aimait avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle à son tour. Minako fût la dernière à rester. Elle embrassa son front et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais stoppa sa marche. Elle prit sa main et aperçut le sceau qu'il avait réussi à créer lorsqu'il avait fouillé dans les notes de ses mères. Lorsqu'elle détruisit le sceau pour récupérer son secret, les battements de cœurs de Naruto s'accélérèrent. Une fois ouvert, Minako éclata en larme en voyant le contenu de la feuille, qui représentait sa famille et le rêve de son fils.

La dernière chose que Naruto vit, fût sa mère qui tomba à genoux, le dessin serré contre sa poitrine. Une fois les visions terminé, Kami fit disparaître le miroir alors que Naruto avait ses yeux caché dans l'ombre de ses cheveux, le corps qui tremblait de rage.

 _ **" L'homme qui a retourné ma famille contre moi. Est-il vivant ? " demanda l'Otsutsuki.**_

 _ **" Oui, " dit Kaguya.**_

Une immense intention de tuer frappa de plein fouet Kami, un peu dérouté. **Quel puissance pour un humain, pensa t-elle.**

 ** _" Je vais le tuer, " dit Naruto, qui avait baissé la pression de son pouvoir mais qui était toujours présente._ **

Kira prit la main de son amant, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer immédiatement.

 ** _" Pardonnez-moi, Kami-sama, de m'être emporter, " s'excusa Naruto._**

 ** _" Il n'y rien à pardonner, Naruto. Alors, acceptez-vous ma proposition, toi et Kira ? " ._**

Le dernier Otsutsuki consulta Kira du regard, qui lui fît un sourire, lui donnant son accord.

 _ **" Nous acceptons, " répondit Naruto.**_

 _ **" Bien, je peux vous laisser annoncer à vos proches que vous comptez partir de ce monde, " dit Kami mais fût couper par Naruto.**_

 _ **" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous leur avions déjà annoncé notre départ. Inutile de leur dire que nous quittons ce monde, pour un autre. S'ils ne nous retrouvent pas le lendemain, ils croiront simplement que nous avons entamé notre voyage. Nous prêt à y aller immédiatement. Je demanda juste d'avoir mes deux sabres avec moi, ".**_

 ** _" Bien, si c'est ton souhait, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Bonne chance à vous, " dit Kami, alors que leur corps commençait à s'évanouir dans l'air dans des particules dorées._**

 ** _" Une dernière chose. Pourquoi Kyubi s'est-elle arrêté lorsque je lui ai demandé ? " questionna Naruto._**

 ** _" Oh, alors tu sais que le Kyubi est une femme, " dit kami._**

 ** _" Une intuition, " répondit Naruto. La déesse sourit avant de lui donner sa réponse._**

 ** _" C'est parce que tu lui rappelle ses deux frères, Asura et Indra, " dit la déesse, alors que leurs corps disparaissaient. " Bonne chance, "._**

Naruto sentit l'herbe sur son corps allongés, la sensation habituel de ses deux sabres dans son dos. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, un peu désorienté. A sa gauche Kira la fit même chose que lui et…

 ** _"POURQUOI TAS RAPETISSÉ ? " crièrent-ils ensemble._ **

En effet, Naruto se trouvait dans le corps qu'il avait à 14 ans (même si il en avait l'air d'avoir 16) et Kira avait un corps encore plus jeune que quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sans doute, qu'elle avait 14 ans elle aussi.

 ** _" Kami, " cria Naruto vers le ciel. " Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle. Vous aviez oublié de mentionner un détail pareille, ". Le jeune ados (une nouvelle fois) était persuadé d'avoir entendu un rire moqueur dans l'air._**

Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir déprimé et dit :

 ** _" Je vais devoir repasser par mes crises, "._**

 ** _" Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto. Je serais là cette fois-ci, " dit-elle séduisante, dans son oreille._**

 ** _" Tu me connais mal, Kira. Mon besoin était si fort à l'époque, que je devais le faire au moins quatre à cinq fois par jour. Je devrais pouvoir tenir un mois, deux tout au plus, mais après ce délai, je ne répondrai de plus de rien, " dit Naruto._**

Après ce discours peu encourageant, le jeune Otsutsuki se mit à regarder les environs. Lentement, il commença à reconnaître la région.

 _ **" C'est la forêt à la bordure du village. Kami nous a juste posé à côté de Konoha, ".**_

 _ **" Que devrions-nous faire quand nous arriverons ? " demanda sa compagne.**_

 _ **" Déjà, je vais changer mon apparence. Imagine la tête de ma famille si je débarque en disant : Salut, je suis de retour. Çà faisait un bail, " dit Naruto avec un humour noir.**_

 _ **" Mais Naruto, pourquoi changer ton apparence ? Tu dois être différent de ta première vie, " lui demanda Kira.**_

 _ **" Pas tant que ça. Un part mes cheveux un peu plus pâles et mes cornes, je suis exactement la même personne. J'irai lentement avec ma famille. Leur donnant des indices et des pistes de ma vraie identité. En conservant mon nom, par exemple. Bon allez, il est temps de changer légèrement d'apparence, " dit Naruto, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé.**_

Lorsqu'il disparut, ses marques de moustaches s'étaient estompées tandis que ses cheveux étaient devenus blanc comme la neige. Sinon, il avait conservé ses cornes étranges semblables à des oreilles de lapins.

 _" **Allez, dirigeons-nous vers le village, " dit l'adolescent, du moins d'apparence.**_

 ** _" Mais qu'est-ce que nous allons leur dire pour la raison de notre venue et notre désir de devenir Ninja ? " demanda Kira._**

 ** _" On a tout le temps d'y penser sur le chemin, " ._**

Yuki Uzumaki-Namikaze était dans une impasse. Sa journée avait pourtant bien débuté. Elle et sa sœur jumelle ont obtenu leur diplôme de Kunoichi et sa famille avait organisé une fête pour Evènement. Avant qu'elle ne commence, sa sœur, Fuki et elle se s'étaient promenées dans le village, faisant du shopping, mangeant des ramens Ichirakus. Jusqu'à ce que sa sœur jumelle se rende compte qu'elle avait oublié son bandeau à l'académie et partit alors la cherché.

Voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, Yuki commença à s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçue un message indiquant que sa sœur était détenu prisonnière et que si elle voulait la libérer, elle devait s'emparer du parchemin interdit et de l'amener à l'endroit indiqué. La jinchuriki du chakra yang du Kyuubi, arriva alors au lieu d'échange et fût surpris de voir que c'était son professeur de l'académie qui avait kidnapper sa sœur qui était ligoté et bâillonné à un arbre, les yeux emplie de crainte mais pas pour elle, mais pour sa sœur qui avait pris tous les risques pour venir la sauver.

 _ **" As-tu le rouleau comme je t'ai demandé, Démon ? " demanda son professeur.**_

 _ **" Pourquoi, faites-vous cela, Mizuki-sensei ? " demanda Yuki, confuse.**_

 _ **" Cela ne te regarde pas. Donne-moi le rouleau, " dit le Chunin.**_

La jeune Uzumaki lui lança le rouleau et lui demanda de relâcher sa sœur.

 ** _" Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis sûr qu'Iwa donnerait un bon prix pour vous deux. Sans parler de Kumo, qui aime posséder de puissante lignée, "._**

 ** _" Nous avons fait un marcher. Le rouleau contre ma sœur, " ._**

 ** _" Mumm, non, je me souviens pas. Je t'ai demandé d'aller voler le rouleau pour moi, mais je n'ai pas précisé que je libérerai ta sœur. A moins que… " dit le traître, pensivement._**

 ** _" A moins que quoi ? " ._**

Elle ferait tout pour sauver Fuki. Plus jamais, elle ne perdra un membre de sa famille.

 _ **" Enlève tes vêtements, " .**_

Yuki gela sur place devant sa demande. La jeune fille de douze ans, bientôt treize ne savait pas quoi faire. « Il veut que j'enlève mes vêtements. Non, je ne veux pas, ». Mizuki mit un kunai sur la gorge de sa sœur, qui la suppliait du regard de ne pas le faire. Lentement, la jeune fille enleva sa veste rouge sans manche, suivie de son haut noir moulant, et son soutien-gorge. Elle baissa son pantalon rouge avec ses sous-vêtements, et se redressa, cachant tant que mal ses seins et sa féminité. Pour son âge, la jeune fille était bien avancée. Un petit bonnet C, une taille de guêpe assez défini, à l'avenir, ce sera une femme magnifique. Mizuki s'avança avec un regard lubrique vers la jeune fille, terrorisé. Il commença à caresser sa joue, puis les épaule avant de passer sa poitrine pour tâtonner ses hanches.

 ** _" Où bien, je pourrais vous vendre au marché d'esclave. Je suis sûre que les acheteurs se battraient pour vous, si ta sœur est aussi bien dotée que toi. Mais je pourrais aussi vous garder pour moi, " dit-il à son oreille, avant qu'il ne commence à lécher son cou._ **

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Yuki, tandis que sa sœur regardait la scène avec horreur.

 **Que quelqu'un nous viennent en aide, pensa la kunoichi abuser.** Soudain, un éclair blanc apparut à leurs côté et Mizuki sentit une immense pression s'écraser contre sa poitrine et fût alors envoyer valdinguer dans un arbre. Le Chunin se redressa en difficulté avant que quelqu'un ne le saisissent par la gorge et le souleva en l'air, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

Naruto détestait très peu de chose. Mais pas les violeurs ou les pédophiles. Quand il vu un homme s'amuser avec une jeune fille à peine entrer dans l'adolescence, il vu rouge. Sa rage augmenta d'un cran quand il reconnut sa jeune sœur. Il avait détecté trois sources de chakra, dont deux familières et une qui puait le mal à des kilomètres. Lui et Kira s'était donc dirigés dans la direction des trois sources.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Naruto avait immédiatement envoyé un coup de poing dans le torse l'argenté avant de le saisir par la gorge. Les jumelles regardèrent leurs sauveurs, les yeux ahuris. Il avait des cheveux blancs légèrement hérissé, des yeux bleus comme des saphirs et deux cornes étranges sur la tête (Sa tenue est toujours la même, je ne vais pas de nouveau la décrire. Et il ne porte toujours pas de chaussures).

 ** _" Espèce de salaud, je déteste les mec malade de ton genre, " dit le garçon mystérieux pour les deux jeunes filles._ **

Naruto abattit Mizuki sur le tronc qui s'y enfonça légèrement. Du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche alors que le traître hurla de douleur. Mais Naruto ne termina pas là et envoya son poing dans le ventre du Chunin, brisant le tronc de l'arbre dans le processus.

Yuki fût tellement abasourdis qu'elle ne remarqua pas la jeune fille derrière elle avant qu'elle ne mette ses vêtements sous son nez. Clignant des yeux, la rouquine vit une fille qui devait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle, lui tendre ses vêtements. La remerciant, Yuki les prit et se rhabilla. La jeune inconnue à côté d'elle prit la parole.

 ** _" Ne le tue pas, je suis sûr que les shinobis voudront l'interroger, "._**

 ** _" Je sais, mais je m'assure qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, " dit Naruto, lui brisant le genoux gauche après le droit, et les deux bras._**

Mizuki n'avait même plus la force de gémir.

 ** _" Maintenant, que dirais-tu que je coupe ce qui fait de toi un homme, »" alors qu'une lame de vent apparut autour des mains de Naruto._**

Un hurlement de douleur se fît entendre dans les fin fonds de la forêt et fût entendue jusqu'à Konoha.

 ** _" Une bonne chose de faîte, " dit Naruto, se frottant les mains satisfait et se dirigea vers Kira et ses sœurs._**

 ** _" Qui êtes-vous ? " demanda Fuki, qui s'était faite libéré._ **

Rapidement, Naruto détailla la plus jeune de ses sœurs jumelles pour quelque minute. Des yeux hétérochrome, le droit bleu, le gauche violet, des cheveux l'atteignant aux épaules, elle portait une veste noire, un haut moulant bleu foncé, une jupe noire et des sandales violettes. Le bandeau de Konoha était noué autour de son cou avec un tissu rouge. Yuki quant à elle, avait aussi les yeux hétérochrome mais inversé à sa sœur. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et noués en queue de cheval, le bandeau autour de son front (j'ai déjà décrit ses vêtements). Elles étaient des copies carbones de leurs mères au même âge. Kira se présenta en première

 ** _" Je m'appelle Kira Otsutsuki, » dit-elle._ **

Les deux jumelles regardèrent alors leur sauveur et rougirent un peu en l'étudiant mieux. Il était très mignon et les cornes sur sa tête lui donnaient un air exotique. Et puis, d'après le haut en V qu'il portait, exhibant un peu son torse, il semblait bien musclé. Mais leurs rêveries furent interrompues en entendant le nom de leur sauveur, ce qui les laissa en état de choc.

 ** _" Quant à moi, je m'appelle Naruto Otsutsuki, "._**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Petite réunion avec ses soeurs, castration de Mizuki. Les deux jumelles qui apprennent le nom de leur sauveur qui est le nom de leur frère mort et la fin en plein suspense.**


	6. Shinobi

**A/N: Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Naruto ? " dirent les deux sœurs en parfaite symbiose.**_

 _ **" Oui, c'est mon nom. Celui que m'as donné mes parents. Ou plutôt ma mère, puisque je n'ai jamais connu mon père, " leur dit Naruto.**_

 **Ce qui est normal puisqu'il n'a jamais eu de père pensa t-il.** Les deux sœurs sentirent leurs espoirs s'écrasé. A quoi elles pensaient ? Leurs frères est mort et enterré depuis deux ans. Elles avaient vu son corps dans les bras de leurs deux mères quand elles étaient rentrées de l'académie. Durant ce jour, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient sentit dégoûter de leurs comportement envers leur grand-frère. Elles n'avaient envie que d'une chose, s'excuser et sentir son étreinte protectrice autour d'elles comme quand elles faisaient des cauchemars, petites. Mais ce fut trop tard.

 ** _" Désolé, " dit Yuki, l'aînée des jumelles, " C'est juste que ton nom nous a rappelés quelqu'un qui nous tenait à cœur. Je m'appelle Yuki Uzumaki-Namikaze et voici ma sœur jumelle, Fuki, "._**

 ** _" Heureux de vous rencontrer, " dit Fuki, un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres, toute trace de tristesse disparue. " Et…merci, de nous avoir sauvé, " ._**

 ** _" De rien, jeunes demoiselles. Je ne pouvais laisser un mec profiter de magnifiques jeune filles, comme vous, " dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, s'amusant à taquiner ses sœurs, qui rougirent comme des tomates. " D'ailleurs, " dit-il très sérieusement, " Faut que je retourne le tabasser, mes nerfs ne se sont pas calmés, " cria-t-il, alors que Kira le tenait par le col pour l'empêcher d'y aller._**

 ** _" Çà suffit Naruto, tu vas le tuer. Les ninjas en ont besoin vivant, " dit la violette._**

Les deux filles de l'Hokage rigolèrent devant le comique de la scène. Une escouade de quatre Anbus apparut alors, dont deux qui posèrent leurs tanto sur la gorge des Otsutsuki. Les deux autres de dirigèrent vers les jumelles qui s'écrièrent :

 ** _" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte ? " ._**

 ** _" Nous les arrêtons, " dit l'anbu avec un masque de dragon, des cheveux noirs épineux._**

 ** _" Mais ce ne sont pas eux qu'il faut arrêter, c'est lui, " cria Fuki, montrant du doigt le Mizuki ensanglanté. " Naruto et Kira nous ont sauvé, " ._**

Au nom de Naruto, les deux anbus près des jeunes filles, se figèrent avant de se reprendre.

 ** _" Vous deux, " dit l'anbu avec un masque de chien, ses cheveux gris défiant la gravité, tout en désignant ses deux compatriotes qui tenaient en respect les deux jeunes adolescents " prenez Mizuki et mettez-le en cellule pour Ibiki puisse l'interrogé, " ._**

Les deux ninjas des forces spéciales relâchèrent Naruto et Kira et prient Mizuki avant de disparaître.

 ** _" Vous allez avoir des explications à donnés à l'Hokage, " dit l'anbu argenté, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules des deux inconnus, tandis que son compatriote brun faisait de même les deux rouquines._**

 _ **" Si c'est comme ça que vous accueilliez vos invités, vous devez pas avoir beaucoup de touristes, " dit Naruto, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.**_

 ** _" J'aime ce gamin, " dit l'anbu au masque de dragon, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un tourbillon de feuilles._**

Minako Namikaze était épuisé. Les deux dernières années avaient été dures pour sa famille, suite à la mort de son fils unique. Eiko est devenue plus distante avec eux et était très froide envers les villageois. Surtout les garçons qui flirtaient avec elle. Elle a même failli en tuer quelques-uns parce qu'ils devenaient trop entreprenants. Elle a intégré les forces spéciales l'année dernière et traquaient désormais celui qui avait ruiné la vie de son petit frère. Sa famille était inquiète pour elle. La vengeance n'était jamais le bon chemin à suivre mais il était l'un des plus tentants.

Sa fille aîné, Aiko était quant à elle, sortit de l'Anbu et avait pris une équipe de genin. Elle compte leur faire passer l'examen Chunin lors qu'il se déroulera à Konoha. Elle aussi agissait un peu froidement mais uniquement envers les hommes (enfin, pas tous). Sinon, elle sortait toujours avec ses amis Anko, Hana, Yugao, Kurenai et Itachi, qui était son meilleur ami depuis l'académie.

Quant à ses deux jumelles, elles avaient pris leur entrainement encore plus au sérieux et étaient désormais diplômés en tant que recrues de l'année. Elles étaient censées fêter cet événement en famille mais la disparition du rouleau interdit et de ses deux filles avait tout gâché. Soudain, deux anbus apparurent avec quatre jeunes adolescents dans son bureau dont deux rouquines familières.

 ** _" Yuki-chan, Fuki-chan, " cria leur mère avant de les prendre ses bras, soulagé tandis que ses deux filles lui rendirent son étreinte, pleurante à chaude larme, encore un peu traumatisé par l'événement qui a eu lieu._**

Après quelques minutes, Minako se défit de ses deux filles et regarda ses anbus, dont un avait le parchemin interdit dans les bras.

 ** _" Rapport, " ordonna Minako._**

 ** _" Hokage-sama, " dit Ryu (dragon), " nous avons retrouvés vos deux filles avec ces deux individus dans la forêt, le Chunin Mizuki ensanglanté à côté d'eux. Il semblerait que Mizuki était un traître et a forcé vos filles à voler le rouleau pour lui, " ._**

Minako tourna son attention vers ses deux jumelles, exigeant une explication. Elles racontèrent toute l'histoire. Fuki capturé, la rencontre avec Mizuki et l'arrivée de Naruto. La première femme Hokage était énervé, non, furieuse. Cet enfoiré avait voulu abuser de ses deux filles. Elle était tellement concentré sur ce point, qu'elle a négligé le fait que Yuki a donné le nom de son sauveur, Naruto.

 _ **" Où est ce traître ? " demanda Minako d'une voix dure.**_

 ** _" En cellule de détention. Ibiki va se charger de l'interroger, " dit Inu (chien)._**

Satisfaite, l'éclair jaune regarda de nouveau ses filles durement.

 ** _" Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir, Fuki ? Tes actions étaient irresponsables. Tu as mis ta vie en danger et celle de ta sœur en voulant agir seule, " ._**

 _ **" Je suis désolé Kaa-chan, " dit Fuki, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.**_

Le regard de Minako s'adoucit avant qu'elle n'enlace de nouveau ses deux filles.

« Je ne le supporterai pas si je perdrai encore l'un d'entre vous. Et Kushina n'ont plus, ». La blonde aux yeux bleus se redressa et ordonna à ses anbus de ramener ses filles chez elle.

Une fois seule avec les deux inconnus, elle les détailla. Le garçon avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige, légèrement en bataille, des yeux bleus comme des saphirs semblable aux siens. Mais ce qui était le plus étranges, ce sont ces cornes qui sortaient de sa tête, semblable à des oreilles de lapins. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit une forte attraction vers le garçon. Elle lui donnait seize ans. Et ses yeux ressemblaient tellement à ceux de son fils. Son regard se tourna vers la jeune fille. Cheveux violets, yeux violets et fendus, un teint de pêche, des lèvres violettes et d'étranges oreilles pointus, elle était très mignonne. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans.

 _ **" Comment vous appelez-vous ? " demanda Minako.**_

Au moment-même où Naruto est arrivé dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto avait tout de suite vu sa mère avait changé. Son teint était plus pâle, comme ses cheveux. De profondes cernes cernaient ses joues et elle semblait plus maigre. En bref, sa **« mort »** l'avait touché profondément. Durant tout l'échange, il admira, se souvenant à présent à quelle point elle était belle et du visage bienveillant et souriant qu'elle portait la plus part du temps. Ce visage qu'il avait tout fait pour revoir et diriger vers lui.

Après un certain temps, Kira et lui restèrent seule avec Minako, qui leur demanda alors leurs noms. Kira fut la première à se présenter.

 ** _" Mon nom est Kira Otsutsuki, Hokage-sama, " dit la jeune fille respectueusement._**

Ce fût alors au tour de Naruto de se présenter.

 ** _" Naruto Otsutsuki, enchanté de vous connaître, " ._**

A la mention du nom de son fils unique, les jambes de Minako se dérobèrent avant que son souffle ne s'accéléra brutalement. Immédiatement, des anbus jaillirent de l'ombre et encerclèrent les deux Otsustsuki mais la femme se reprit rapidement en se relevant.

 ** _" Çà suffit. Baissez vos armes et retournez à votre poste, " ordonna-t-elle._**

Les forces spéciales de replièrent tandis que Naruto pesta.

 _ **" Bordel, ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que des anbus nous encerclent et mettent leurs lames sur nos cous. On va mourir d'ici la fin de la semaine, si ça continue, " .**_

Minako laissa échapper un léger rire et s'excusa de la gêne occasionné. Elle leur demanda alors de raconter leur version des faits avec Mizuki. Alors que Naruto racontait plus ou moins la même chose, Minako l'observa une seconde fois, détaillant son visage, remarquant des similitudes avec celui de Kushina mais se reprit mentalement. **Il est mort Minako. Tu as serré son corps sans vie dans tes bras, alors arrêtent d'espérer. Et même si il était vivant, pourquoi t'accepterait-il comme mère ? Après tout, c'est de ta faute si il est mort.** Une fois leur histoire terminé, Minako leur donna un sourire crispé, ce qui n'échappa à Naruto. Il avait bien vu la détresse émotionnelle dans les yeux de sa mère.

" Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé mes deux filles. J'ai une dette envers vous, " dit-elle, sincèrement.

 _ **" Eh bien, vous pourriez nous accepter en tant que shinobi de Konoha et comme ça nous serions quitte, " dit Naruto, un immense sourire sur son visage.**_

Minako regarda le jeune garçon, étonné qu'il veuille rejoindre les rangs de Konoha.

 _ **" N'es-tu pas un peu vieux pour commencer une carrière de Shinobi ? " demanda Minako.**_

 _ **" Je n'ai que quatorze ans, du moins en apparence dit-il, la dernière partie dans sa tête.**_

Minako le regarda étonné qu'il soit plus jeune qu'il en avait l'air. Soupirant, Minako continua de les regarder avant de reprendre la parole.

 ** _" Je ne connais pas votre niveau, et l'examen genin s'est terminé aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas évoluer vos compétences " ._**

Naruto l'a regarda blasé.

 ** _" Vous rigolez ? J'ai matraqué un de vos Chunin. Si ça ne vous suffit pas, vous pouvez voir mes armes et elles ne sont pas là pour faire jolies. Je maîtrise la marche de l'arbre et de l'eau et je me débrouille en ninsh…ninjutsu, " dit le jeune Otsustsuki, qui a failli reprendre le vieux terme, Ninshu. " Quant à Kira, elle se débrouille aussi bien que moi "._**

La femme Hokage continua de débattre dans sa tête si oui ou non, elle devait les accepter dans ses forces shinobis. Il pourrait être des espions. Mais, ils avaient sauvé ses filles. Une idée lui vint alors en tête. Elle avait eu du mal à composer les équipes, Kushina voulant absolument ses deux filles avec elle afin de veiller les états d'âmes du Kyubi et si besoin est, l'arrêter grâce à ses chaînes. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle allait devoir composer deux équipes de quatre, au vue du nombre de diplômé dans la classe, avec deux jounins.

Mais pour l'heure, il lui manquait un jounin. Alors qu'avec ces deux recrues potentielles et elle réduirait une équipe de quatre genin, de deux à une seule. Elle pourrait les affecter avec Kushina et un autre jounin, qui garderaient un œil sur eux, tout en évaluant leur compétence. S'ils échouent au test, Minako pourra toujours leur proposer de vivre à Konoha, tout en les gardant sous surveillance pendant un certain temps.

 ** _" Bien, " dit-elle, " si vous vous débrouillez aussi bien que tu le dis, Naruto, j'accepte que vous rejoignez Konoha "._**

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents et voulut prendre Kira pour montrer sa joie mais elle reprit:

 ** _" Si votre sensei juge par contre, que vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour être un ninja durant le véritable examen genin, je vous sortirai des forces de Konoha mais vous pourrez rester dans le village "._**

L'atmosphère joyeuse plomba un peu après la déclaration de Minako qui pensait que leurs morales avaient baissé à cause de l'examen qui les attendait et qu'ils avaient peur d'échoué. Elle avait tout faux.

 ** _" Nous allons être des genins, " demanda le jeune Otsutsuki, déprimé, comme si l'examen n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il le passerait haut la main._**

 _ **" Eh bien, oui. Je ne vais laisser deux étrangers devenir des hauts gradés de mon village comme ça. Il vous faudra prouver votre loyauté envers Konoha, " .**_

 _ **" Allons Naruto, c'est déjà un bon début, Hokage-sama nous accepte dans son village. Prenons ce que l'on nous donne et ne rechignons pas, " lui dit son amante, caressant les cheveux du garçon, ledit garçon qui boudait un peu.**_

" Très bien, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas trop le choix, " dit Naruto, bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Minako sourit un peu en voyant que l'adolescent boudait de ne pas pouvoir devenir au moins chunin. **Il me rappelle Kushina quand elle faisait la tête lorsque nous avions des missions de rang D, .**

 _ **" Il y a un autre problème, le logement. Je ne crois pas que vous allez dormir dans la rue, " demanda la blonde.**_

 ** _" Si on pourrais éviter, " dit Naruto, qui se grattait la tête, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres._**

De plus en plus, Minako ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Kushina dans ses gestes et son comportement. Et Naruto était parfaitement au courant, puisqu'il faisait exprès. Durant la première année de sa vie, Naruto semblait beaucoup plus s'identifier à Kushina que Minako. Et durant sa seconde vie, Naruto passait son temps à faire des blagues et n'était pas des plus studieux pour apprendre tous ce qui concernait l'histoire où les bonnes manières. Donc, Naruto a décidé d'agir un peu comme quand il était plus jeune (du moins mentalement) mais pas trop.

Minako cessa alors de se tourmenter l'esprit et se reconcentra sur le problème qu'ils avaient sous la main. Trouver un endroit temporaire, pour dormir, aux jeunes gens en face d'elle. Elle pourrait les inviter chez elle pour l'instant. Elle pourrait ainsi les surveiller de près. Comme dit le dicton, garde tes amis près de toi, mais tes ennemis encore plus. Et puis, le jeune homme dégageait une aura de quiétude autour de lui. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce qui était étrange parce que ces deux dernières années, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle accordait sa confiance facilement désormais, après ce qui est arrivé à sa famille.

 _ **" Vous pourrez loger quelque temps dans ma demeure avec ma famille, le temps de vous trouver un logement, " proposa donc Minako.**_

Naruto et Kira fut un peu surpris par la proposition, et un peu inquiet pour le fils de Kaguya. Se retrouver devant les autre membres de sa famille aussi vite n'était pas prévu dans ses plans. Pour les jumelles, c'était le hasard, pour Minako, il n'aurait pas eu le choix de la rencontrer. Mais se retrouver aussi vite devant Kushina et ses deux sœurs aînés, non, c'était vraiment pas prévu. Mais bon, au point où il en est.

 ** _" Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Hokage-sama, " dit respectueusement Naruto avant de continuer, " mais je suis surpris que vous invitez deux étrangers à venir vivre dans votre maison, sans les connaitre, " ._**

Minako sourit devant la perspicacité de l'enfant, avant de lui répondre, à moitié.

 ** _" Je pourrais garder un œil sur vous plus facilement. Et puis, ma compagne est une kunoichi de rang S et mes deux aînés sont de rang A. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez capable de surprendre à vous deux, quatre combattantes accomplies comme nous. Et puis, ma maison est surveiller constamment par des Anbus, donc, je pense que vous auriez du mal à tenter quelque chose, " ._**

Elle n'allait pas leur dire que Naruto lui procurait une sensation de bien-être et de confiance étrange, sinon, elle les prendre pour une folle qui fantasmait sur les jeunes hommes. Non, elle ne peut vraiment pas dire ça. Naruto fendit alors l'ignorance lorsqu'elle parla de Kushina et le fait qu'elle soit son amante.

 _ **" Quand vous dites compagne, vous voulez dire qu'une femme partage votre vie ? " demanda-t-il. Minako le regarda un peu durement, croyant qu'il avait des préjugés.**_

 _ **" As-tu un problème avec ça ? " demanda-t-elle, froidement.**_

Naruto agita follement les mains devant lui et répondit :

 ** _" Non, non, pas du tout, je voulais juste savoir. Mais alors, vos deux filles de tout à l'heure, vous les avez adoptés ? " ._**

Naruto savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il attendait juste une réaction. Et il ne fut pas déçus. Sa mère rougit rapidement, gêné de vouloir expliquer la technique qu'elle avait mise au point pour que elle et Kushina aient des enfants.

 _ **" Non, non, je ne les ai pas adoptés, j'ai…comment dire… ? " .**_

 _ **" Vous avez couché avec d'autre homme pour en avoir ? " .**_

 _ **" Quoi ? Non ! " cria-t-elle, indigné.**_

 _ **" Insémination artificielle, alors, ".**_

 ** _" Non, plus, " dit Minako, qui commençait à être de plus en plus rouge et gêné par la discussion alors que Naruto à l'extérieur, faisait semblant de s'intéresser mais à l'intérieur était mort de rire devant la gêne de la femme Hokage._**

Il continua a donné des propositions tous aussi farfelus les unes que les autres avant que Minako ne craque.

 _ **" J'AI CRÉER UN JUTSU QUI ME PERMET D'AVOIR UN PÉNIS, " cria-t-elle.**_

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que un, elle avait crié ça haut et fort devant Naruto et Kira et que deux…la fenêtre était ouverte, pour aérer la pièce avec l'air frais de la nuit. Ce n'était pas un secret au village qu'elle avait créé ce Jutsu farfelues, mais qu'elle le crie haut et fort dans son bureau en pleine nuit, les villageois vont se demander si leur Hokage était toujours saint d'esprit.

La jeune femme devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de sa compagne, et n'avait envie que d'une chose, se caché sous son bureau. Naruto fût un peu surpris par la soudaine explosion de Minako, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tordre de rire au sol. Du moins, dans sa tête, pas devant la femme qui savait faire très peur quand elle voulait. Pas comme Kushina, mais il tenait comme même à la vie.

Toussant légèrement dans sa main, le yondaime Hokage reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, bien qu'elle sente que ses joues étaient encore chaudes. Sa journée était terminée, elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Et avec deux invités. Elle s'avança vers les deux adolescents (du moins en apparence) et mit sa main sur leurs épaules. Dans un éclair jaune, ils disparurent.

Kushina était dans la cuisine préparant ses fameux ramens pour sa famille. Toute la famille était accro à cette nourriture mais personne autant que Kushina. Minako appréciait mais ne mangeait qu'un ou deux bols comme leurs deux filles aînés. Les jumelles arrivaient comme même à en manger une dizaine de bol mais elles étaient bien loin des vingt de leur mère rousse. Chaque fois que l'Uzumaki cuisinait des ramens, elle était prise de nostalgie. Il y aurait peut-être eu une personne capable d'apprécier les ramens autant qu'elle mais malheureusement, elle n'était plus avec eux.

L'image d'un petit garçon d'à peine un an, blond aux yeux bleus, flasha dans son esprit. Il était assis à côté d'elle, sur le canapé, alors qu'elle était enceinte des jumelles. Et tous deux s'amusaient à aspirer les nouilles dans le bol le plus vite possible. Il n'y avait qu'avec son petit garçon qu'elle acceptait de partager ses ramens, étant donné qu'il semblait aussi accro qu'elle. Elle sentit quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, avant qu'elle ne les essuie rapidement avec sa manche.

Elle sentit alors un chakra familier apparaître dans la maison et sourit. Elle posa les ramens terminé sur la table, puis se dirigea vers le salon trouvant ainsi Minako mais à sa grande surprise, deux jeunes adolescents l'accompagnaient. Naruto fût un peu pris de nostalgie en voyant son ancienne maison. Elle ressemblait à une maison japonaise traditionnelle à l'extérieur, assez grande, composé de deux étages.

L'intérieur était par contre moderne et confortable, avec une cuisine, un salon, pouvant accueillir un bon nombre de personne, un bureau pour Minako et une bibliothèque contenant divers rouleaux d'histoire ou de techniques qu'elles soient de clan ou commune à tous les shinobis. L'étage se composait de plusieurs chambres pouvant accueillir une grande famille ou plusieurs invités, avec des douches et salle de bain.

Elle possédait une cour assez grande, à l'arrière de la maison et pouvait faire office de terrain d'entraînement familial. Enfin, la famille Uzumaki possédait leur source chaude personnelle. Le fils de Kaguya entendit alors des pas s'approcher et Kushina apparut à l'entrée du salon. Naruto remarqua que sa mort l'avait touché également. Elle avait maigri, ses cheveux autrefois flamboyant étaient plus ternes et de profondes cernes marquaient ses yeux, comme Minako. Elle les observa, surpris et prit la parole.

 _ **" Minako, qui sont-ils ? ".**_

 ** _" Ah, Kushina, ce sont ces deux enfants qui sont venue en aide à nos filles. Ils souhaitaient rejoindre Konoha en tant que Shinobi. J'ai accepté à condition qu'ils passent le test de genin avec leur jounin-sensei. Et comme ils n'avaient pas d'endroit où vivre, je leur ai proposé de vivre chez nous pendant un certain temps, " dit Minako, qui semblait un peu anxieuse de la réaction de sa compagne._**

L'Uzumaki sembla surpris par le fait qu'elle invite deux inconnus dans leur maison. Certes, les anbus qui avaient ramené ses filles lui avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé et elle leur était reconnaissante. Ce Mizuki avait de la chance d'être enfermé, sinon, elle lui aurait comprendre pourquoi on la surnommait, Habanero la sanglante. Il n'empêche que ses deux adolescents étaient des étrangers, voir des espions. Elle voulut approfondir l'explication mais un regard de la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Souriant, Kushina décida donc de se présenter.

 _ **" Eh bien, bonjour, je m'appelle Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, ravie de vous rencontrer, " dit-elle.**_

 ** _" Je suis Kira Otsutsuki, " dit la jeune fille aux cheveux violets._**

Le jeune garçon s'avança alors et Minako voulut intervenir, sachant que son amante risque de réagir très émotionnellement en entendant le nom du garçon, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

 _ **" Je m'appelle Naruto Otsutsuki, ". Au combien elle avait raison.**_

 ** _" Na..Naruto, " ._**

Kushina laissa tomber l'ustensile de cuisine qu'elle tenait et resta figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés qui restait fixé sur Naruto. En observant le garçon, elle reconnut des similitudes avec son fils décédé. Certes il était plus grand et semblait en meilleure santé, mais son visage était en tout point semblable. De plus, elle reconnut instantanément ses yeux bleus qu'elle avait tant aimés. Elle l'imagina alors avec des marques de moustaches sur ses joues ainsi qu'avec des cheveux blonds en épi. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Devant elle, se trouvait son fils normalement décédé.

Minako n'avait peut-être pas fait le lien mais elle si, elle le sentait. Elle avait porté ce garçon dans son ventre pendant dix mois, créant un lien avec le bébé que seule une mère peut avoir. Bon, Minako est aussi une mère, mais elle n'a pas porté le garçon en son sein. La première chose qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de prendre le garçon dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher. Mais son côté rationnelle, lui rappela que son fils ressuscités, avait déjà changé de nom, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait coupé tout lien avec sa famille, provoquant une profonde douleur dans son cœur.

De plus, il ne semble pas avoir dit la vérité à Minako, il peut donc très bien nier qu'il est leur fils, la faisant passer pour une folle. Elle n'avait pas envie de finir à l'asile. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et croisa alors le regard de Naruto. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni colère dans ses yeux, juste de l'inquiétude. ** _Il a tellement grandi, pensa_** **t-elle.**

 ** _" Est-ce que vous allez bien, Kushina-san ? Si jamais notre présence vous dérange, nous trouverons un autre endroit pour dormir " dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs._**

Immédiatement, Kushina répliqua.

 ** _" Non, non, vous pouvez rester. J'étais juste un peu perdu, " ._**

Elle ne voulait pas que son fils parte. Plus jamais. Puisqu'il voulait conserver son anonymat, elle respectera sa décision et attendra qu'il se dévoile.

 ** _" Merci beaucoup. Dormir dans les arbres aurait été beaucoup moins confortable, " dit Naruto en riant un peu._**

Kushina sourit et dit :

 ** _" Avez-vous mangé ? " ._**

Les gargouillements de l'estomac du garçon lui répondirent.

 ** _" Je vois que non. Vous avez de la chance, je viens juste de terminer le repas. Minako, peux-tu appeler les filles ? " ._**

Minako accepta et se dirigea vers les escaliers pendant que Kushina guida leurs hôtes à la cuisine, et les installa. Ils entendirent la Namikaze crier aux filles de descendre pour manger et qu'elles avaient des invités avant qu'elle ne revienne dans la cuisine . Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit tourbillon jaune fit son apparition dans la cuisine et alla enlacer Minako en criant :

 _ **" Okaa-chan, " .**_

Tout c'était passer tellement vite que Naruto ne put voir le tourbillon en question que quand elle enroula ses bras autour de la blonde. Alors en voyant « l'agresseur », il resta un peu stupéfier. C'était une petite fille, avec des cheveux blonds, noué deux queue de cheval sur les côtés. Elle avait des yeux bleus comme Minako (et Naruto), un visage rond atrocement mignon. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était les moustaches sur sa joue comme lui (bien qu'ils les avaient caché) mais surtout, sa taille. Elle devait avoir autour de sept, huit ans. Comment était-ce possible ? Aux dernières nouvelles, seulement deux ans s'était écoulés depuis sa mort. Elle portait un pyjama orange, orné de tourbillon rouge.

 ** _" Jeune fille, nous avons des invités, " lui dit Kushina, " alors tu leur dis bonjour, " ._**

La petite fille gonfla un peu ses joues, faisant une petite moue mécontente. Elle n'avait pas vue son Okaa-chan depuis ce matin, mais le regard de sa mère rousse la ravisa. Elle lâcha Minako et se mit devant les deux « ados » pour les saluer.

 _ **" Je m'appelle Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, ravie de vous rencontrer, " dit-elle, en s'inclinant.**_

La jeune femme violette s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit ses mains en souriant :

 ** _" Je m'appelle Kira Otsutsuki, Naruko-chan. Naruto, je croyais que tu n'avais que quatre sœurs," lui demanda le shinju avec leur lien mental, puisque tous deux partageait son chakra. " Naruto ? Allô, Monsieur Otsutsuki est demandé, " ._**

Devant l'absence de réponse, Kira commença à s'inquiéter jusqu'à…

 ** _" BORDEL, ILS LUI ONT DONNE QUOI A BOUFFER, DES HORMONES DE CROISSANCE ? "_** **cria** **Naruto, du moins dans sa tête, ce qui fût un peu désagréable pour Kira.**

 ** _" Ne crie pas si fort, "_** **.**

 ** _" Désolé Kira, "_** **alors qu'un petit rire se fit entendre dans la tête de la jeune femme, "** ** _Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je peux t'assurer que je n'avais que quatre sœurs et aucune n'était blonde, " ._**

 ** _" Eh bien, nous découvrirons se mystère une autre fois. Présente-toi en attendant, " ._**

Naruto obtempéra et se présenta à la jeune fille, qui fût un peu étonné de la similitude entre leurs prénoms. Ce qui se vit avec un mignon froncement de sourcil et Kira du se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas prendre la jeune fille et la serré dans ses bras. Mais Kushina elle, ne se gêna pas.

 ** _" Tu es si mignonne quand tu es contrarié Naru-chan, " lui dit sa mère, frottant sa joue contre celle moustachue de sa fille._**

Peu de temps après, les deux jumelles descendirent et furent étonné de voir leur sauveur ici. Après quelques explications, les jeunes filles furent heureuses d'apprendre que les deux Otsutsuki allaient rester ici quelques temps et qu'ils allaient devenir des ninjas de Konoha. Ils se mirent alors à table bien que Naruto fut étonné de ne pas voir ses sœurs aînées mais compris alors qu'elles étaient surement en mission. Ses pensées furent vite balayer quand un bol de ramen apparut devant lui. L'odeur lui monta immédiatement au nez et il faillit pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

Bordel, qu'est-ce que les ramens de Kushina lui avait manqué. Plus que ceux d'Ichiraku. Autrefois, il arrivait toujours à se faufiler dans la cuisine et à prendre les restes de ramen dès qu'il y en avait puisqu'après les naissances des jumelles, il en mangeait de moins en moins. Kushina quant à elle, surveillait la réaction de Naruto. Elle put voir dans ses yeux de la nostalgie et qu'il semblait un peu humide. Kushina fut heureuse de partager de nouveau des repas avec son fils car elle n'avait plus cuisiné pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Elle faillit laisser tomber quelques larmes mais elle les essuya rapidement et discrètement.

Ils commencèrent alors à manger et Naruto, d'un effort surhumain, prit son temps pour manger ses nouilles. Si ils les mangeaient comme autrefois, ses mères auraient des soupçons et il n'était pas prêt de leur dire la vérité. Du moins, pour l'instant. Pour ce qui était de sa nouvelle petite sœur, par contre, et bien, ces manières sont semblables aux siennes lorsqu'il se lâchait. Elle mangeait vite. Très vite. Par contre, lui n'avait pas de nouille qui se collait sur ses joues. Il était un expert comme même. Enfin, le repas se termina et Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de manger cinq bols. Loin de son record de trente.

Le jeune garçon voulut se lever pour laver les bols mais sa mère rousse l'en empêcha en se penchant pour les récupérer et lui dire :

 ** _" Laisse Naruto, je vais m'en occuper, " ._**

Le hic, c'est que Naruto avait désormais une vue parfaite du décolleté, certes discret dans sa robe ample, mais profond et visible de sa mère. Le garçon au cheveux blancs rougit profondément avant de se détourner et d'accepter l'offre de Kushina, qui s'empara des couvercles pour les laver. Le regard de Naruto s'axa sur le magnifique derrière de Kushina, sa robe moulant ses formes mais se donna immédiatement une claque mentale pour se reprendre. A quoi il jouait ? C'est sa mère bordel. Kira quant à elle, avait observés le comportement de Naruto et avait tout de suite deviner ses pensées disons, sale.

 ** _" Est-ce que Naruto serait intéressé par sa Kaa-chan ? "_** **dit Kira par télépathie pour le taquiner. "** ** _C'est très vilain, " ._**

 ** _" Tais-toi, Kira, " ._**

 ** _" Allons Naruto, n'est pas honte. Ça ne me pose aucun problème si ta famille veut nous rejoindre. Et n'oublie pas que ton sang est différent du leurs, désormais, " ._**

 ** _" Pas tout à fait. Si tu regardes bien, a part mes cornes, mon corps n'est pas différent d'autrefois. Sauf peut-être pour ma taille. Je suis sûr qu'un partie de mon sang est toujours Uzumaki et Namikaze, " ._**

 ** _" Dans ce cas l'idée de l'inceste ne me déplaît pas. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens toute chaude. Tu m'as bien dit que l'inceste est une pratique courante dans les clans, " ._**

 ** _" Pas entre mère et fils. Et entre frère et sœur, ce sont des cas exceptionnel, " ._**

 ** _" Pourtant tu m'as bien dit que tu attendais de trouver les bonnes personnes pour rejoindre ton harem. Je pense que nous en avons trouvé quelques-unes. N'as-tu pas envie de les entendre hurler ton nom en extase ? " ._**

Le jeune Otsutsuki coupa la communication, gêné mais aussi excité suite au comportement de Kira. Le jeune couple ne dormira sûrement pas de la nuit. Plus tard, Kushina les conduisit dans une chambre d'invité, qui comprenait un lit à deux places, une armoire, un bureau et une salle de bain personnelle. La famille était étonné d'apprendre qu'ils étaient fiancés à un si jeune âge (en vérité, ils étaient marié) mais n'avaient pas posé de question.

Bien que Kira était sûre d'avoir vue de la déception dans les yeux de Yuki et Fuki, ce qui l'avait fait sourire intérieurement. Elle allait faire craquer Naruto et obtenir son harem incestueux par tous les moyens. Mais en attendant… La jeune femme ce fit brusquement plaquer contre le mur, embrasser fougueusement par son amant et elle y répondit avec plaisir. Naruto a placé des sceaux de silence pour éviter que les résidents de la maison n'entendent leurs ébats. Oui, cela allait être une longue nuit. Pendant ce temps, Kushina et Minako se trouvait dans le salon, discutant entre elles.

" Je suis surprise que tu aies accepté deux étrangers rejoindre les forces shinobis. Cela ne te ressemble pas, " dit la rouquine.

 ** _" J'ai longtemps hésité, " avoua l'hokage. " Mais, ils ont sauvé nos filles. Ils ne semblent pas être de mauvaises personnes, et puis le garçon a vaincu un chunin. Il semble assez doué. De toute façon, ils seront surveillés avec différents Anbus et toi, puisque tu seras leurs sensei avec les filles, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas des espions. Çà ne te pose pas de problème ? " demanda-t-elle._**

 _ **" Aucun, " dit Kushina, ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils revenue parmi les vivants et fier de voir qu'il est capable de battre un Chunin.**_

Mais triste que ce n'était pas elle qui lui aies enseignés. Elle allait pouvoir y remédier désormais et essayer de découvrir le mystère qui l'entoure. Comment est-il vivant et qui lui a enseigné tout ce qu'il sait en seulement deux ans ?

 ** _" Et, " continua Minako " Il y a une aura autour de…de Naruto qui me fait sentir bien. C'est vraiment étrange. J'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance sans problème, jusqu'à lui confier ma vie, " ._**

 ** _" Oh Minako, je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur les jeunes garçons. Petite couguar, " ._**

La blonde rougit fortement et enchaîna des phrases incompréhensibles pour exprimer son désaccord, ce qui fit rire Kushina qui l'embrassa alors pour dissiper sa gêne et son embarras. Le baiser était doux avant qu'il ne devienne de plus en plus intense. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement. La rousse de feu prit la poitrine de la blonde dans ses mains qui avait enlevé son manteau de Kage et gilet vert, laissant plus qu'un haut bleu, très mince. Kushina commença à embrasser le cou de son amante dont les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort. Mais alors, un souvenir flasha dans l'esprit de Minako, celle de son petit garçon, en pleure, alors qu'elle abusait de lui. Immédiatement, la jeune Hokage repoussa Kushina et murmura :

 ** _" Je ne peux pas " alors que des sanglots étouffés secoua son corps._**

L'Uzumaki regarda tristement sa compagne. Cela faisait deux ans que durait le **« blocage »** de Minako. Chaque fois que leurs ébats devenait de plus en plus chaud, la blonde voyait son enfant violer par elle, coupant nette son désir.

 ** _" Je suis désolé, " dit Minako, pleurant à chaude larmes. " Il me manque tellement, " ._**

Tandis que Kushina passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la consoler.

 ** _" A moi aussi, " dit l'ancienne Jinchuriki,_** **Mais il est de retour Minako. Notre garçon est rentré à la maison. Et je suis sûre qu'il nous le révélera bientôt. Et ainsi, notre famille sera peut-être enfin guéri et réunis pour de bon, .**


	7. Les Equipes

**A/N: Chapitre assez long, avec un petit lemon en prime au début suis pas un as dans ce domaine. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en gémissant, une partie inférieure spécifique de son corps lui faisait sentir bien et gémir de plaisir. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver devant une vue très érotique. Kira était réveillé, complètement nu, lui permettant de distinguer son magnifique bonnet C assez conséquent pour le corps d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans, ainsi que son superbe corps. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était qu'elle avait son pénis dans sa bouche, pompant son sexe avec ardeur. Voyant qu'il était réveillé et que ses yeux indiquait que sa fellation lui plaisait, Kira retira le membre assez bien doté de son amant de sa bouche et lui sourit.

 ** _" Bonjour Naru-koi, bien dormi ? " demanda la violette, alors qu'elle frottait la verge de du jeune homme contre sa joue, tout en la léchant de haut en bas._**

 ** _" Oui, plutôt. Mais le réveil était bien mieux, " lui dit-il, son regard empli de luxure, ce qui fit frissonner Kira. Elle adorait quand il la regardait ainsi._**

 ** _" Eh bien, je voyais que tu semblais bien dormir, alors j'avais décidé de me faire une petite gâterie mais puisque tu es réveillé, " alors qu'elle se redressa sur ses genoux, permettant à Naruto d'admirer son ventre tonique et ses magnifiques hanches. L'esprit du Shinju sourit quand elle vit son mari la dévorer du regard alors qu'elle alignait le sexe de son amant vers le sien, dénué de poils pubiens. " Nous pourrions en profité tous les deux, " finit-elle alors qu'elle s'empalait sur le pénis tendue._**

Jamais Kira ne se lasserait de sentir la verge de son mari dans sa féminité. Son bas ventre s'embrasait et se propageait dans tous son corps, lui procurant un plaisir incommensurable. Lentement, elle se mit à rouler des hanches pour accentuer son plaisir, puis se mit à gémir. Naruto se sentait tout aussi bien. Les parois vaginales de son amantes enserraient son pénis, mettant son corps en pleine extase. Il sentit alors Kira accélérer les mouvements de ses hanches et gémir de plus en plus fort. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il vit les seins de sa partenaire se trémousser. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls ainsi.

Se redressant brusquement et surprenant un peu la violette, Naruto prit dans sa bouche un téton tandis qu'il se mit à malaxer l'autre monticule de Kira, pour son plus grand plaisir. La jeune femme enserra la tête de l'Otsutsuki avec ses bras et caressa ses cheveux blancs et ses cornes avec ses mains tandis que le jeune homme attaqua l'autre téton et entoura ses bras autour de sa femme. Cette dernière croisa se jambes autour de lui, les va et vient de ses hanches devenant de plus en plus rapide. Naruto se mit alors à accompagner sa compagne en donnant des puissants coups de butoirs, atteignant un nouveau niveau de plaisir pour les deux amants.

 _ **" Naru-koi, je vais jouir, " dit Kira, tandis que ses gémissements se transformèrent en cri d'extase.**_

 ** _" Moi aussi, hime, " dit son compagnon, tandis qu'il accélérait le mouvement de ses hanches._**

Kira fut alors incapable de suivre le rythme frénétique du bassin de Naruto et décida de le laisser terminer seul, ses cris devenant de plus en plus rapprochés.

 ** _" Jouis en moi, Naruto. Remplis ta petite démone, "._ **

C'en fut trop pour Naruto, qui atteint son paroxysme. Sa semence se déversa en son amante, elle-même atteint le summum de la jouissance. Elle captura les lèvres de son mari et gémit de plaisir avec lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme s'affala sur le côté de Naruto, sa peau luisante de sueur, et haletante après leurs farouches ébats. Quant à l'Otsutsuki, il resta assis, lui aussi respirait fort et était couvert de sueur.

 ** _" C'était incroyable, Naruto. Comme d'habitude, " lui dit la violette._ **

Tendrement, le jeune homme caressa sa chevelure Lila, douce comme de la soie.

 ** _" On devrait se lever. N'oublie que nous devons nous rendre à l'académie et être affecter dans une équipe, il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard, " lui dit-il._ **

Kira accepta mais de mauvaise volonté. Naruto lui dit alors de rester encore un peu au lit pendant qu'il irait faire sa douche. Reconnaissante, la jeune fille l'embrassa avant de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures, faisant rire son ami. Plus tard **Elle se réveille avant moi, mais c'est elle qui reste dormir.**

Plus tard, l'Otsutsuki sortit de la douche, habiller dans ses vêtements habituels, pour retrouver Kira là où il l'avait laissé. Après plusieurs jérémiades et de refus pour se lever, il décida de passer au grand moyen. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, arracha les couvertures et…se mit à chatouiller impitoyablement la jeune fille. Elle éclata de rire et se débattit pour échapper à cette torture, le suppliant d'arrêter. Le jeune homme lui dit alors qu'il arrêtera si elle décidait à se lever. A contre cœur, Kira accepta et sortit donc du lit, la mine boudeuse. Attendri, Naruto l'embrassa à son tour et lui dit qu'il l'attendrait à en bas.

Plus tard, il arriva dans la cuisine, et vit qu'il était pratiquement huit heures. Sachant que Minako commençait sa journée aux alentours de neufs heures et demie, dix heures, et que les répartitions des équipes n'était pas avant dix heures et demie, Naruto décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses hôtes. Il se rendit devant le placard, sortit différent aliments et les posa sur la tables, ustensiles compris. Satisfait, il commença à préparer le déjeuner. Brusquement, ses instincts lui dire de se baisser. Heureusement, car un ninjato faillit lui couper le scalpe de justesse. Faisant une roulade sur le côté, il se redressa pour s'éloigner de son agresseur.

 ** _" Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à..vouloir…couper…..la tête des autres dans ce pays ? " cria-t-il, bien que la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge._ **

Car devant lui, se trouvait sa sœur, Eiko. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant atteignant le creux dans son dos, avec des mèches rebelles sur son front et pointant sur le côté comme des épis, un visage fin et doux, bien quand ce moment ses traits étaient durs. Sa peau miroitait à la lumière du soleil, à travers la vitre. Ses yeux violets étaient comme la glace et elle portait une tenue d'Anbu, un masque de faucon attaché sur le côté de sa tête, un ninjato dans sa main droite. Elle se tenait en position de combat et le fusillait du regard.

 ** _" Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans ma maison ? " exigea-t-elle, menaçante._ **

Sortant de sa torpeur, Naruto agita rapidement ses mains devant lui, l'air paniqué.

 _ **" Je suis arrivé au village hier pour pouvoir devenir un ninja. Le hokage a accepté et nous a ensuite proposer de dormir ici pendant un certain temps, c'est tout, " lui dit-il, en lui donnant la version courte.**_

 ** _" Je ne te crois pas. Okaa-san n'aurait jamais accepté que des étrangers viennent vivre chez nous, surtout après ce qui nous est arrivé. Donc, dis-moi la vérité où je m'occupe de ton cas, "._**

Là, Naruto commençait à suer à grosse goutte. Sa sœur avait toujours eu un sale caractère et il semblerait que cela avait empiré. **Pense, pense à quelque chose. Ah, je ne trouve rien, je vais mourir. Que quelqu'un m'aide, pleura-t-il dans sa tête.** Ces prières furent exaucées. Minako apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine, alerté par le tapage qui y a été provoqué et Naruto du se retenir pour ne pas baver devant la vue qui s'offrait lui. Sa mère blonde était vêtue d'une nuisette bleue claire très fine qui s'arrêtait à peine à mi-cuisse. Sa poitrine, un bon bonnet C, était recouverte de dentelle, laissant apercevoir son décolleté et de fines lanière de tissu maintenait le tout sur ses épaules dénudés, montrant sa carrure fine et athlétique.

Naruto se dit alors qu'avec ses mères autour de lui et que s'y ses sœurs était aînée tout aussi bien doté, ce n'était pas deux mois qu'il allait tenir, mais deux semaines. **Reprends-toi, ce sont tes mères. Tu ne dois pas les regarder ainsi, se dit-il.** Mais une petite voix se mit à lui murmurer. **Allons, cesse de penser ainsi. Regarde-les, elles sont parfaites pour nous. Kira semble être très chaude à l'idée.** Naruto répliqua. **Tais-toi, ça ne se fait pas. Imagine qu'elles tombent enceinte, elles auront des enfants mal formés.** La petite voix continua. _**Qui a dit qu'elle devait tomber enceinte ? De toute façon, ton excuse ne tient pas la route car presque tous les clans pratiques l'inceste.**_

 _ **Les Uzumakis vont jusqu'à se marier entre frère et sœur assez fréquemment, leurs gênes empêche ces tares. De plus, avec ton sang d'Otsutsuki, tu ne risques rien, puisqu'il s'applique également au même cas. Et franchement, tu crois vraiment que certain membre du clan Uzumaki ne l'ont pas fait entre mère/fils ou père/fille. Ils étaient un clan assez libéré, ça ne m'étonnerait donc pas.**_ Finit sa voix intérieur. Agacé, Naruto repoussa cette « mauvaise » conscience de son esprit, pour se reconcentré sur son environnement. L'échange ne semblait avoir duré que quelques secondes car Minako prit la parole pour la première fois.

 ** _" Que fais-tu Eiko ? Est-ce ainsi que tu accueilleras tes hôtes plus tard ? " demanda-t-elle._**

 ** _" Okaa-san…t…tu as invité un étranger à venir habiter chez nous. Es-tu folle ? " dit sa fille, scandalisé._**

 _ **" Surveille ta langue, jeune fille. Et sache que ce jeune homme à sauver tes sœurs. Je te demanderai de le respecter comme il se doit, " dit sévèrement Minako.** _

Soupirant, Eiko rengaina son arme avant de regarder le garçon en face de lui. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le détailler, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu car elle devait admettre qu'il était très mignon et que ses cornes sur la tête lui donnaient un certain charme. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Son cœur n'appartenait qu'à un seul garçon, bien qu'il ait quitté ce monde. Elle s'inclina vers lui et présenta ces excuses. Naruto agita nonchalamment sa main, lui disant qu'à sa place, il aurait réagi de la même façon. Un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre dans les escaliers et Kushina ainsi que les deux jumelles apparurent à leurs tours. La mère Uzumaki était vêtu d'une robe de chambre tandis que les jeunes filles portait un short et t-shirt léger, noir et rouge pour Yuki et blanc et bleu pour Fuki.

 ** _" Onee-chan, tu es rentré, " dit Yuki, heureuse._ **

Sa sœur aîné esquissa mais ne dit rien d'autre, attristant ses deux sœurs car depuis la mort de leur frère, Eiko avait cessé d'interagir avec eux, les ignorants la plupart du temps. C'était encore pire avec Naruko. La petite blondinette essayait beau de se lier avec sa sœur, celle-ci la rejetait constamment lui disant des paroles désagréables et blessantes, et malgré la réprimande de ses parents, son comportement ne changeait pas d'un iota. Une nouvelle fois, des bruits de pas assez lent se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Kira arriva à son tour….complètement nue.

 _ **" Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi y a-t-il eu autant de boucan ? " demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.**_

Toutes les femmes présentes rougirent devant le manque de pudeur totale de la jeune fille, tandis que Naruto mit sa main sur son front.

 ** _" Kira, pourquoi es-tu nue ? " demanda-t-il._**

 _ **" Eh bien, j'ai entendu du bruit en bas, je me suis donc précipité et oublier de m'habiller, " dit-elle le plus innocemment du monde, qu'on aurait presque l'impression de voir une auréole au-dessus de sa tête.** _

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds sauf le jeune Otsutsuki, qui gémit de dépit.

 _ **" Cela faisait belle lurette que le vacarme a cessé et de plus tu ne t'es pas trop précipité pour descendre. A quoi tu joues ? "**_

La violette sourit comme une prédatrice devant une proie et dit :

 ** _" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto. Serais-tu gêné ? Pourtant, durant notre session de ce matin, cela ne semblait pas te déranger, "._**

Naruto écarquilla des yeux en voyant où elle venait en venir. Elle souhaitait vraiment que ça famille les rejoigne. Soupirant, il dit :

 _ **" Non, ça ne me gêne pas. Mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous Kira, nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que nous voulons, par respect pour ceux qui nous loge, ".**_

 ** _" Mais Naruto, regarde, il n'y a que des femmes autour de toi, je ne vois pas où est le problème si elle me voit nue, nous avons le même corps. Et tu l'as dit toi aussi, cela ne te gêne pas, " rétorqua l'esprit du shinju._**

 _ **" Il est inutile de discuter avec toi. Va te rhabiller, on en discutera plus tard, " lui dit-il.**_

Souriant gaiement, Kira sortit de la cuisine en sautillant tandis que Naruto se tourna vers sa famille, bien qu'eux l'ignorait. Toutes les jeunes femmes avaient le visage rouge. Minako ne pouvait aligner deux phrases correctement devant tant de désinvolture d'afficher son corps et d'admettre qu'elle venait d'avoir des relations sexuelles il y a quelques heures et aussi jeunes, elle qui a toujours été pudique sur ce genre de chose. Kushina, elle, était certes un peu gêné mais c'était surtout le fait que son bébé et bien, ne soit plus un bébé.

Mais elle était surtout furieuse que cette fille est corrompue son petit garçon. **Calme toi Kushina, ne vas pas la tuer. Ils semblent être très amoureux tous les deux, malgré leurs jeunes âges. Et puis, mieux vaut pour eux qu'ils en profitent maintenant, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait leur arriver.** Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose. Étrangle Kira. Quant aux jumelles, leurs états étaient semblables à celui de Minako. Certes, elles avaient étudiés l'éducation sexuelle en classe mais savoir que deux personnes à peine plus vieilles qu'elles admettaient d'avoir couché ensemble, les choquait un peu.

De plus, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être jalouse devant le corps de Kira, bien plus développé que le leur avec un an de plus qu'elles. Et dépité de savoir que le garçon à qui elles commençaient à avoir le béguin était aussi proche de sa fiancée. Et pour Eiko, elle n'était pas mieux lotie. Cette gamine avait déjà perdue sa virginité et n'avait aucune honte de l'admettre alors qu'elle avait seize ans et toujours vierge. C'était un peu difficile à avaler. Elle n'était pas forcément coincée sur ce genre de chose, au contraire. Mais le seul garçon à qui elle était prête à s'offrir n'ait plus de ce monde.

 ** _" Je suis vraiment désolé pour Kira. Comme vous l'avez remarquez, c'est une femme très libéré et ouverte, " dit Naruto un peu penaud._ **

C'est alors que la voix de la violette se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

 ** _" Au fait, " cria-t-elle, " si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, il n'y a pas de soucis. Yuki et Fuki devront attendre un peu, mais pour vous autres, "._**

 ** _" KIRAA ! " cria Naruto, cette fois-ci atrocement gêné, tandis que les autres femmes rougirent encore plus si c'était possible, " ça va trop loin, "._**

 _ **" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Te sentirais incapable de satisfaire deux femmes en même temps ? Pourtant, combien de fois l'avons-nous fait cette nuit ? Quatre, cinq, six fois ? ".**_

 _ **" Va t'habiller et cesse de nous importuner avec tes fantasmes, " hurla le jeune Otsutsuki.**_

Minako était à présent complètement perdue, son esprit refusant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Kushina était complètement désemparé mais aussi un peu allumé. L'idée de l'inceste l'excitait un peu puisque le clan Uzumaki était très ouvert d'esprit. De plus, malgré son amour pour Minako, elle n'avait jamais été satisfaite sexuellement, son endurance était trop importante pour la jeune blonde. Certes, elle avait eu du plaisir, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait aller plus loin. Apprenant que son fils avait une aussi bonne endurance et que sa jeune compagne soit prête à partager, oui cela l'excitait. Mais rapidement, elle se reprit. C'était son fils, merde. Aussi ouvert d'esprit que son clan était, rien ne lui dit que Naruto accepte une vieille femme comme elle.

Il pourrait même être dégoûté. Quant aux jumelles, elles étaient encore plus gênées mais commençaient aussi à espérer. Depuis toute petite, elles avaient tous partagé. Partager alors un garçon entre elle et une autre fille ne les gênaient, de plus le garçon en question leurs plaisaient énormément. Il était gentil, doux, serviable et tellement mignon. Et Eiko, elle, réfléchissait. Certes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir un peu devant la beauté exotique du jeune homme. Mais serait-elle prêt à se donner à un autre garçon que celui qui avait fait battre son cœur ? Combien de collègue Anbu avait dit que le sexe était bon. Elle devait vraiment réfléchir à la question. C'est alors qu'elle prit en compte le nom du garçon pour la première fois, ce qui la fit écarquiller des yeux.

 ** _" Tu…tu t'appelles Naruto ? " demanda-t-elle, tremblotant légèrement._**

 ** _" Oh oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Naruto Otsutsuki, ravie de te rencontrer, " lui dit-il._**

Le cœur d'Eiko rata un battement. Ce jeune homme portait le nom de son défunt frère adoré. Perdue dans son monde, elle tendit la main vers le garçon, qui fit mine d'être un peu nerveux. Evidemment qu'il voudrait que sa sœur le touche (pas d'idée déplacer les mecs… ou les filles) et l'enlace comme lorsqu'il était bébé, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, ce serait trop suspect. Il ne pouvait pas encore révéler qu'il était le membre disparu de leur famille. Alors, il détourna la conversation vers quelque chose qui le dérangeait depuis un petit moment.

 ** _" Hum, Minako-san, peut-être devriez-vous vous couvrir ? Vous risquez d'attraper froid, " dit Naruto._ **

La grande femme blonde ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendit compte de la courte nuisette qu'elle portait autour d'elle. Son visage vira au cramoisie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un éclair jaune. Cette distraction sortit Eiko de sa torpeur, qui baissa la main, un peu gêné suite à sa réaction. Minako réapparut dans un éclair jaune, une robe de chambre autour de son corps, tandis que le dernier membre de la famille surgit dans la cuisine.

 _ **" Bonjour, Okaa-chan, " cria la petite Naruko, qui sauta dans les bras de Kushina.**_

 ** _" Bonjour, ma petite étoile, " lui dit Kushina alors que Minako ébouriffa les cheveux de sa benjamine._ **

La petite blondinette aperçût alors sa sœur aînée, ce qui la fit sourire à pleine dent.

 ** _" Ei nee-chan, " dit la petite._ **

Un petit éclair de colère apparut dans les yeux d'Eiko. Cette chose osait utiliser le nom que son Otouto lui donnait. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Les poings crispés, elle donna un regard dédaigneux à sa sœur, avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'entraîner dans la cour de la propriété. La petite baissa la tête, triste que sa sœur aînée refuse toujours de la considérer comme sa petite sœur. Cet échange froid ne passa pas inaperçue à Naruto, étonné devant la froideur de sa sœur et la colère dans ses yeux. Oui, elle avait bien changé. Minako et Kushina allèrent réprimander leur seconde fille aîné, lorsque Naruko repéra le seul garçon dans la maison et dit un mot qui les stupéfia tous, même Eiko.

 _ **" Naruto nii-chan, ".**_

Le jeune homme faillit s'écrouler par terre en entendant la petite l'appeler son frère, bien que ce soit le cas.

 _ **" Nii-chan ?! " cria tout le monde.**_

 ** _" Bah oui, j'ai toujours voulu un grand-frère. Et puis, il vit avec nous, il a pratiquement le même nom que moi et il est gentil, c'est donc mon nii-chan, " dit-elle de sa petite voix mignonne._**

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant le raisonnement de la petite blondinette.

 ** _" Naruko-chan, " commença Minako, " il va rester chez nous le temps de trouver un logement. Ensuite, il partira et…, » mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car Naruto l'interrompit._**

 ** _" Laissez, Minako-san. Si elle veut m'appeler ainsi, qu'elle le fasse, cela ne me gêne pas, "._**

Kushina fut heureuse que son fils ne tienne pas rigueur de leurs méfaits à sa petite sœur, bien que ce ne soit pas de leurs volontés ce qui ait arrivé. Et si Minako croyait qu'elle allait laisser son sotchi quitter cette maison, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle fera tout pour qu'il reste avec eux, même si elle devait prendre la proposition de Kira. Non pas que cela la gênerait. **Ca suffit Kushina, cesse de penser à tes fantasmes ridicules.** Elle fut sortie de ces pensées lorsque Naruko posa une question qui la fit geler sur place.

 _ **" Kaa-chan, pourquoi la fille était toute nue en haut ? ".**_

 _ **" KIRA, HABILLE-TOI ! ".**_

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous retrouvons Naruto et Kira, vêtu d'un haut violet sans manches, un col en V qui laissait apercevoir un léger décolleté. Une longue ceinture blanche en cuire entourait son ventre sur plusieurs tours et montait juste en dessous sa poitrine, la mettant en valeur. Elle portait une jupe noire qui l'atteignait jusqu'aux genoux et était fendue des deux côtés jusqu'à la taille, donnant l'effet qu'elle portait un long pagne. Sous sa jupe, elle portait un mini short blanc très moulant. Enfin, elle portait des sandales noires qui montaient comme des bottes justes en dessous de ses genoux. Tous deux se dirigeait vers l'académie au côté des jumelles Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Les villageois observaient les deux étrangers accompagnés les sœurs prodiges, bien que certains hommes lorgnaient sur Kira mais un regard de Naruto suffisait à les arrêter. Mais beaucoup de jeune fille admirait également Naruto, rougissant et riant bêtement. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à l'académie, un bâtiment que Naruto a toujours voulu y mettre les pieds mais n'en a jamais eu la chance. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite devant la salle de classe des jumelles qui leur dire :

 _ **" Nous y voilà. Préparez-vous à rencontre vos futurs camarades shinobi, ".**_

Ils ouvrirent la porte coulissante et entrèrent. La salle de classe se tue en voyant les jumelles arrivées avec deux étrangers. Les garçons se mirent alors à demander aux jumelles de devenir leurs petites amies, lesquelles étaient les filles les plus populaires avec Saya Uchiwa. Elles les ignorèrent royalement et continuèrent leur chemin, suivi des deux Otsutsuki bien que leur chemin furent barrés par les mêmes garçons qui avait harcelés Yuki et Fuki. Ils allèrent les apostropher pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici quand ils virent la beauté de la jeune fille. Ils furent immédiatement envoûtés.

Ils commencèrent à lui poser des questions, comment elle s'appelait, quelle âge avait-elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait, etc. Un des plus audacieux et arrogants lui prit la main et lui dit :

 ** _" Je m'appelle Shiro Keiza. Deviens ma petite amie, "._**

 **IL EST DIRECT, se dit toute la classe,** tandis que les sourcils de Naruto se crispaient et qu'une veine enflait sur son front. **Ne le tue pas, ne le tue pas. Laisse Kira gérer ça.**

 ** _" Je suis flatté Shiro, mais je crains de devoir décliner ton offre, " lui répondit la violette aimablement._**

 _ **" Tu devrais bien réfléchir. Mon père est le marchand le plus riche de Konoha, ".**_

 ** _" Je vais devoir me répéter Shiro. Nous nous connaissons à peine et de toute façon… " commença Kira, qui s'énervait un peu devant l'insistance du garçon, mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car le morveux arrogant lui cria :_**

 ** _" Ecoute moi bien, j'obtiens ce que je veux, quand je veux. Et si je te dis que tu vas de venir ma petite amie, tu vas le dev…, " dit Shiro, qui fut couper de sa diatribe par un coup de pied qui l'envoya s'enfoncer dans le mur._ **

Une main le saisit à la gorge, et l'éleva en l'air. Les yeux de Naruto brillaient de rage devant le garçon pourrie gâté devant lui. Il avait fini par craquer quand le morveux avait crié sur sa compagne.

 ** _" Ecoute moi bien, sale gamin, si jamais je te revois toucher ma fiancée, ne serait-ce que l'approcher ou la regarder, je te refait le portrait et te brise les os. Tu as compris ? " dit le fils de Kaguya._ **

Shiro ne put qu'opiner vivement de la tête, le nez ensanglanté, terrifié devant ce type avec des cornes. Naruto le relâcha et se tourna en direction de des autres harceleurs.

 ** _" C'est la même chose pour vous. Approchez-vous de Kira ou même d'une fille qui ne veut rien à voir avec vous et je m'occupe de votre cas, "._**

Immédiatement, tous les garçons disparurent et se rassirent à leur place, droit comme un I, terrifiés. Toutes les filles de la classe ne purent s'empêcher de rougirent devant la galanterie du garçon. Surtout une certaine Hyuga. Hinata observait le jeune homme avec ses amies Yuki et Fuki.

 ** _" Qui…qui est ce garçon ? " dit-elle, se maudissant de bégayer._ **

Elle qui autrefois, bégayait pour un oui ou un non, avait su s'affirmer et gagner une meilleur confiance en soi grâce à ses amies jumelles. Hinata était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et des sandales bleues, une veste à capuche blanche, assez serré autour du corps, une fourrure noire cerclait la capuche. La haut de la veste n'était pas fermé et permettait de distinguer le haut de son t-shirt bleu marine. Autrefois, elle aurait porté des vêtements amples pour pouvoir mieux se fondre dans la masse mais grâce à ses meilleures amies, elle avait su s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Ses cheveux étaient court, tout comme ses mèches qui encadrait son visage, celle de droite étant tressé, un petite plume accroché au bout. Son bandeau était noué autour de son cou. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique blanc lavande, dénué de pupille, symbole du clan Hyuga.

 ** _" C'est Naruto Otsutsuki. Il est venue a Konoha pour pouvoir devenir un shinobi. Comme il nous a sauvé et battu un chunin, Okaa-chan a accepté que lui et sa fiancée rejoigne les forces de Konoha, " dit Yuki, vêtu de son ensemble rouge._**

 ** _" Fi..fiancée. Ne sont-ils pas un peu jeune ? " demanda la Hyuga._ **

Les deux jumelles se contentèrent de hausser les épaules, bien qu'elles ne puissent s'empêcher de se rappeler de la proposition de Kira. La brunette vit ses deux amies qui rougirent, se demandant ce qui c'était passer entre elles et le mystérieux garçon. Curieuse, elle activa son Byakugan pour regarder son chakra.

 **Ce…ce chakra. Il lui ressemble. Mais il est plus puissant et sauvage que le sien.** L'image d'un garçon blond, qui se tenait devant elle, la protégeant de tyran flasha dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours voulu le remercier pour l'avoir sauvé mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Elle avait donc utilisé son Byakugan pour pouvoir connaître son Chakra et le retrouver plus tard, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à le rencontrer de nouveau. _« Serait-ce lui ? »._

 _ **" Hey toi, " cria une voix, la faisant sortir de son esprit.** _

Elle regarda le propriétaire en question et vit qu'il s'agissait de Kiba, le fils de la matriarche Inuzuka. Brun, des tatouages en forme de croc rouge sur les joues, symbole de son appartenance au clan Inuzuka, il portait une veste à capuche grise, un pantalon marron assez ample. Ses yeux noirs puaient l'arrogance et un petit chien blanc se reposait sur sa tête. Il pointait Naruto du doigt.

 ** _" Moi ? " demanda le jeune Otsutsuki._**

 ** _" Ouais, toi. T'arrive comme ça, d'on ne sait où et tu crois pouvoir faire ta loi. Ecoute, ici, c'est moi l'alpha. Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, " dit-il, vantard. " Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? "._**

 ** _" Je suis ici pour intégrer une équipe de shinobi. Ça te pose un problème ? "._**

 ** _" Quoi ? On sait trouer le cul pendant six ans pour obtenir ce foutue diplôme et toi, tu vas devenir un shinobi sans rien. A quoi joue Hokage-sama ? " cria le brun._**

 ** _" Il a battu un Chunin traître qui voulait voler le rouleau interdit. Et il nous a sauvé ma sœur et moi. C'est pour ça que Kaa-chan a accepté que lui et Kira deviennent shinobi, " cria Fuki._**

Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter entre eux. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx commença à s'intéresser à la conversation qu'il y avait lieu. Elle était assise seule dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, les mains croisés devant son visage, une expression sombre platée dessus.

 ** _" N'importe quoi, un type comme lui ne peut pas…. " mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, car il sentit un métal froid entrer en contact avec la peau de son cou._ **

A ses côtés, se trouvait Naruto qui avait dégainé Tenshi, son sabre à la lame blanche, le bout du sabre posé contre la gorge de Kiba.

 **Rapide se dit toute la classe,** même la brunette assise seule écarquillait des yeux devant la vitesse du garçon. Les seules qui n'étaient pas étonnés furent Yuki, Fuki et Kira.

 _ **" Tu sais, ma mère m'a toujours appris à fermer la gueule des chiens qui aboyaient trop fort et à les discipliner. Fais donc attention avant que tu ne pousses ma patience à bout, " lui dit l'Otsutsuki.** _

Kiba déglutit difficilement avant d'esquisser de la tête. Naruto retira son sabre de la gorge du garçon avant de le rengainer. Toute la classe était émerveillée devant la beauté du sabre, même les jumelles, qui n'en avaient vu aucun de l'Otsutsuki avant ce jour. **Je me demande si Nii-san pourrait m'offrir un sabre plus tard,** se dit la jeune fille a la mine sombre. Calmement Naruto et Kira se dirigea vers les seules places qui restaient de libre, soit au côté de la mystérieuse brunette.

 ** _" Excuse-nous, pouvons-nous nous asseoir à côté de toi ? " demanda la violette._**

La brune observa pendant un certain temps les deux Otsutsuki avant d'opiner de la tête. Naruto s'assit au milieu et Kira à l'autre extrémité. Naruto détailla la jeune fille à ses côtés. (je vous met un lien pour vous montrer directement à quoi elle ressemble ainsi que ce qu'elle porte, . ). Son bandeau était noué sur son front. Elle semblait appartenir au clan Uchiwa, comme l'indiquait le symbole de l'éventail sur le dos. Mais c'est quand elle retira les mains devant son visage que Naruto la reconnut.

 **Saya-chan, se dit-il.** Saya était sa seule amie durant l'enfer qu'il avait vécu avant de mourir. Il l'avait rencontré à l'âge de huit ans et l'avait trouvé seule dans le parc, à pleurer. Immédiatement, Naruto avait été la consoler. Les deux sont alors devenus amis et chaque fois que c'était possible, Naruto échappait à la vigilance de sa famille pour aller jouer avec la jeune fille (il y aura plus de détails sur leur rencontre plus tard. Il s'agira du point de vue de Saya).

 ** _" Tu vas continuer à me dévisager ainsi longtemps ou quoi ? " demanda l'Uchwa, irrité._**

 ** _" Pardon, " dit Naruto, se grattant l'arrière de sa tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres, " tu me rappelais quelqu'un, "._**

Saya se contenta de grogner, irrité devant le manque de politesse du jeune homme. Mais ces manières lui semblaient familières. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque leur professeur Iruka arriva dans la classe. Les yeux de Chunin parcourut l'ensemble de la classe devant lui et s'arrêta sur les deux Otsutsuki. L'Hokage l'avait mis au courant de ces deux cas spéciaux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné devant le calme de la classe, d'habitude si bruyante. Presque tout le monde observait Naruto. La plupart des filles en rougissant, sauf les jumelles Namikaze et Saya Uchiwa. Quant aux garçons, ils semblaient terrifiés, sauf Shikamaru Nara qui dormait, Choji Akimichi qui se goinfrait et Shino qui restait imperturbable, tout comme Sai, un garçon retrouvé dans la base de Danzo.

 ** _" Bien, je vois que tout le monde est ici. Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été fier de vous avoir comme élève et… "._ **

Le jeune professeur partit dans un long discours monotone qui endormit presque toute la classe. Tout le monde avait l'impression que cela durait des heures, excepté Sakura Haruno, une jeune civile aux cheveux roses, qui suivait avec attention. Lorsque Iruka eut terminé son monologue, toute la classe somnolait. Naruto et Kira se sont même endormi l'un à côté de l'autre, tête contre épaule. Une goutte de sueur apparut sur la tête d'Iruka, maudissant le conseil civil pour ce discours débile qu'ils ont imposé à chaque année. Comme si cela leur serait utile. Tranquillement, il claqua son calepin contre le bureau devant lui, sortant immédiatement les étudiants de leur torpeur.

 ** _" Bien, puisque je vois que vous êtes de nouveau avec moi, " dit-il, faisant rougir toute la classe, " je vais commencer les répartitions des équipes, " Après que presque tous les civiles soit réparties ensembles, soit ceux qui n'ont aucun talent et sont sur de ne pas pouvoir passer, le plus intéressant arriva. " L'équipe 7 sera Saya Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Sai. Votre sensei sera…. " mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte à leurs côtés fut défoncer et un flou passa devant Iruka pour s'écraser dans le mur d'en face._**

 ** _" Putain, ça fait mal. Mais puisque je te dis que je ne serais pas arrivé en retard, cette fois, " cria le mystérieux arrivant._ **

Il avait des cheveux bruns coiffé en épi, des yeux onyx comme Saya, il portait la tenue traditionnelle des Jounin, son bandeau accroché sur son front.

" C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. A la réunion des Jounin, du clan et même pour nos rendez-vous, " dit une voix féminine , qui n'était pas entré dans la classe, se cachant de la vue des élèves. " Non cette fois-ci, je me suis assuré que tu arrives à temps…, " tandis que le propriétaire de la voix entra dans la salle de classe. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns à longueur d'épaule, des yeux noisettes, des tatouages violets sur ses joues, un sur chaque. Elle portait un haut marron, une jupe beige, un tablier blanc et des sandales noires à lanière fine. Et dans ses bras, se tenait un bébé recouvert d'une couverture blanche.

 ** _" Mais, Rin-chan, ce n'était pas une raison pour m'envoyer voler dans la classe. J'ai l'air de quoi devant toute la classe et mes futurs élèves, " dit le dénommé Obito._**

 ** _" Çà ne te chance pas de d'habitude, " dit Saya à son cousin, " tu sembles toujours aussi crétin, "._ **

Un nuage de déprime apparut autour de l'Uchiwa, qui se recroquevilla dans un coin. C'est alors que Naruto reconnut ceux qu'ils considéraient comme l'un de ses frères et sa sœur mais aussi…

 ** _" Hey, tu es l'un des Anbus qui nous a amenés à Hokage-sama, celui avec le masque de dragon, " dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs._ **

Obito se tourna vers le jeune Otsutsuki, des larmes tombant sur ses joues. Il reconnut le garçon que lui et Kakashi avait appréhendé. Quel choc cela avait été pour eux quand ils avaient appris de leur sensei que ce garçon portait le nom de leur défunt petit frère. Lorsqu'Obito avait appris l'incident de sa famille de substitution, il s'était juré de traîner Danzo en justice. Quant à Rin, elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué ce qui s'était passé dans la famille Namikaze, comme beaucoup d'entre eux.

 ** _" Ouais, c'est moi, " dit-il en se levant. " Merci d'avoir sauvé mes petites sœurs de ce pétrin, je ne pense pas que l'on serait arrivé à temps, " dit Obito._**

 ** _" Hum, hum, si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer d'appeler les différentes équipes, " dit Iruka, un peu énervé._ **

Penaud, l'Uchiwa se rendit au côté de sa femme, qui semblait satisfait d'avoir amené son mari non pas à l'heure mais en avance.

 ** _" Bien, continuons. Equipe 7, votre sensei sera donc Obito Uchiwa. L'équipe 8 sera composée de Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et Hinata Hyuga. Votre sensei sera Kurenai Yuhi, "._**

Hinata fut un peu déçu de ne pas être avec ses amies. Mais bon, elle n'avait aucun problème avec le jeune Inuzuka, qui malgré son arrogance avait bon cœur et Shino avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendue même si l'Aburame est peu bavard.

 ** _" L'équipe 10 sera, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka… "_**

 _ **" NONNN ! Pourquoi eux ? " cria une jeune fille blonde, noué en queue de cheval, une mèche sur son front et aux yeux bleus.**_

Elle portait un ensemble violet avec des bandages noués autour de son corps.

 ** _" Mademoiselle Yamanaka, je te prierai de te taire, " dit Iruka, qui commençait en avoir assez que l'on l'interrompt sans cesse._**

Ino rougit un peu de honte avant de se rasseoir. Kira ne put s'empêcher de froncer un peu des sourcils devant la remarque de la jeune fille. D'après son état d'esprit et son physique, cette une fille qui semblait plus intéresser par la vie romantique et les beaux princes qui viendraient la sauver plutôt que la vie de ninja. Les seules qui semblent être prête pour ce que réservent leurs avenirs sont les jumelles Namikaze, la jeune Hyuga et l'Uchiwa à côté d'elle. Elle sourit diaboliquement. Si jamais une de ces filles nunuches venaient à passer, il faudra qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec eux.

 ** _" Le sensei de l'équipe 10 sera Asuma Sarutobi. Enfin, l'équipe onze sera composé de Yuki Namikaze Uzumaki et Fuki Namikaze Uzumaki ainsi que Naruto Otsutsuki et Kira Otsutsuki "._ **

Les deux jumelles sentirent leur cœur rater un battement. Elles allaient être dans la même équipe que Naruto. Elles durent se retenir pour ne pas hurler de joie. C'était l'occasion idéale pour mieux le connaître. Par contre, l'ensemble de la classe ne semblait pas content. Les filles étaient furieuses (du moins la plupart) de ne pas être avec le jolie garçon à corne et le sexe opposé était jaloux qu'un petit nouveau soit avec les deux reines de l'académie et la beauté qui l'accompagnait.

 _ **" Puisque vous êtes une équipe de quatre, vous aurez deux sensei : Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze et Kaka… " mais une nouvelle fois, Iruka ne put terminer sa phrase car un second flou passa devant lui et s'écrasa à son tour dans le mur.** _

Le nouvel arrivant avait des cheveux gris qui défiaient la gravité, un masque couvrant son visage, son bandeau recouvrait son œil gauche et il portait également la tenue des Jounins.

 ** _" Kakashi, " cria Obito, qui se mit au côté de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, " Qui t'as fait ça, mon vieux ? "._**

 ** _" Un…un monstre, " bégaya Kakashi, " un démon sous forme humaine et avec des cheveux de feu, »._ **

Le corps d'Obito se mit à suer tandis qu'il sentit une présence hostile derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna pour regarder droit dans les yeux Kushina, ses cheveux rouges coiffé dans une queue de cheval. Elle portait elle aussi la tenue des Jounins, un Katana attaché dans son dos. Elle avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux fermés, soit un visage promesse de douleur.

 ** _" Ah, Obito, tu es à l'heure. Je trouvais étrange de ne pas avoir réussi à te trouver. Je suppose que Rin s'est occupé de toi. Maintenant, si cela ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais que tu t'écartes. Je n'en ai pas fini avec le co-sensei de mes filles qui voulait aller acheter une édition limité d'Icha Icha, au risque d'arriver en retard, " dit Kushina._**

 _ **" Quoi, c'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sale traître ? " cria Obito mais il sentit alors une nouvelle présence hostile dans son dos.**_

 ** _" Obito, " dit la voix doucereuse de sa femme, tandis que son bébé se trouvait mystérieusement dans les bras de Fuki, " que t'ai-je dit au sujet de tes lectures ? "._**

Les prochaines minutes furent emplies des cris des amis qui se faisaient martyrisés par les deux femmes, tandis qu'Iruka sortit de la salle de classe en jetant son calepin, vexé et en colère que plus personne ne fasse attention à lui. Les pauvres enfants furent un peu traumatisés de la vue d'une rare violence devant eux. Peu de temps après, les deux anciens coéquipiers furent entassés dans un coin de la salle, tandis que Rin avait récupéré son enfant.

 ** _" Ah, la petite Sayoko-chan a tellement grandi, " dit Kushina, tandis que la dénommé Sayoko ouvrit les yeux pour montrer leur couleur Onyx comme son père, qui se marinait très bien avec ses cheveux semblable à ceux de sa mère._ **

La petite éclata de rire en agitant ses mains potelées devant Kushina tandis que toute la classe eut une goutte de sueur qui coulait de leur front en voyant les jeunes femmes papoter comme si rien ne s'était passé. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et un homme aux cheveux bruns avec un barbe entra.

 ** _" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? " demanda Asuma en voyant les corps d'Obito et Kakashi entasser l'un sur l'autre._ **

Rapidement, Kushina prit les corps des deux compères et dit :

 ** _" Team 7 et 12, rendez-vous sur le terrain d'entraînement 7 " alors qu'elle disparut dans un shunshin avec ses deux passagers._ **

Rin, quant à elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand elle vit Naruto dire aux membres des deux équipes de le toucher. Une fois que tous eurent la main sur son épaule, ils disparurent dans un éclair blanc, choquant la jeune femme.

 _ **" Qu'est-ce que..? "**_

* * *

 **Obio et Rin sont en vie, vous comprendrez plus tard dans l'histoire comment ils ont survécu.**


	8. Le Test

**A/N: Chapitre huit. Profitez de la lecture.**

* * *

Kushina, Kakashi et Obito arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement n°7, les deux anciens coéquipiers ayant mystérieusement repris conscience durant le trajet. Evidemment, il se tenait à quelques mètres de la compagne de leur ancien sensei, la raclé qu'il venait de prendre toujours fraîchement gravé dans leurs esprits (et dans leurs chairs). Ils comptèrent s'asseoir pour attendre leurs élèves sachant qu'il leur faudrait quelques minutes pour minutes pour les rejoindre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Alors quand ils virent leur petit groupe d'élève apparaître dans un éclair blanc, ils en restèrent pantois.

 ** _" Comment avez-vous ? " demanda Kushina, trop choqué pour finir sa phrase._ **

Oui choqué, car cette technique ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Hiraishin de Minako et ne semblait rien avoir avec un shunshin. Sauf qu'il y avait un petit bémol. Et même plusieurs. Seul Minako connaissait cette technique, leurs filles aînées ne voulaient pas l'apprendre, jugeant que cela ne correspondait pas à leurs styles de combats, les autres étaient trop jeune pour apprendre une telle technique. De plus, il n'y avait aucune balise dans le périmètre qui permettait à un de leurs élèves de créer un point d'ancrage pour se téléporter. Du moins à leur connaissance. Puis, même si serait le cas, comment des genins pouvaient apprendre d'eux-mêmes un jutsu de rang S ? En voyant que le visage vert et ballonné de tout le monde, sauf des Otsutsuki, les trois senseis comprirent qu'ils étaient à l'origine du mystère qu'entourait cette technique. Naruto s'avança alors, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

 ** _" C'est une technique de téléportation que j'ai créé. Il faut savoir que j'ai des capacités sensorielles assez impressionnantes. Je suis capable de détecter des émanations de chakra plusieurs kilomètre à la ronde. Je n'ai qu'à me concentrer sur ces émanations, puis je crée une déchirure dans l'espace-temps pour m'y téléporter. Cela fonctionne un peu comme le Hiraishin de votre compagne Kushina-san, sauf que mes balises sont toutes personnes qui contiennent du chakra. Où devrais-je dire Kushina-sensei à présent, " dit-il._ **

Toute l'assemblée le regarda encore plus choqué qu'autrefois, sauf Kira évidemment. Le potentiel de cette technique était redoutable. Que ce soit pour le combat ou pour l'infiltration d'une base ennemie.

 _ **" L'ennui, " reprit Naruto, " c'est que sa précision n'est pas parfaite. J'atterri toujours dans un rayon entre deux et cinq mètres de ma cible, il est rare que j'atterrisse** **jusqu'à** **côté. Dans une situation de combat, une telle distance aléatoire est assez problématique, ".**_

Les trois jounins ne purent qu'esquisser en accord avec les dire du jeune Otsutsuki. Mais il n'empêche que c'était une technique incroyable. Il fallait sûrement un contrôle extrême de son chakra et une quantité assez conséquente. Car contrairement au Hiraishin dont la marque est inscrit avec le chakra de son utilisateur et donc lié à son lui, cette technique n'avait aucun point d'ancrage lié à son utilisateur qui devait être par conséquent, plus gourmande en chakra. C'était peut-être la raison de sa lacune en précision également.

 ** _" Quelle est le nom de cette technique ? " demanda Obito, curieux._**

 ** _" Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé, " lui répondit le jeune homme, un peu penaud._**

Les jeunes filles autour de Naruto le regardaient dans la crainte et pour le cas de Saya, un peu d'envie. Pour son ambition, elle devait devenir plus forte mais quand elle voyait ce garçon, cela la démotivait car il semblait à peine plus jeune qu'elle et pourtant, la jeune Uchiwa sentait qu'elle était loin de son niveau. Et si elle ne pouvait le battre, jamais elle ne pourra tuer cet homme. Mais elle était bien loin de la réalité. Car son objectif est bien loin du niveau du jeune Otsutsuki. Les seuls ninjas qui pourrait lui tenir tête actuellement sont les Kages et une petite poignée de ninja de rang S comme le Jinchuriki parfait Bee, Kushina et certains autres. En bref, vraiment une petite poignée. Mais quand il aura retrouvé sa véritable puissance d'antan, qui n'était pas si d'antan que ça, puisque cela fait seulement deux jours qu'il a rajeuni, peu d'homme pourront l'arrêter.

 _ **" Bien, " dit alors Kakashi, " fermons cette parenthèse et présentez-vous, ".**_

 ** _" Que voulez-vous dire Sensei ? " demanda Sakura, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rose, son bandeau noué au-dessus de sa tête._**

 ** _" Ce que vous aimez, détestez, vos rêves et loisirs, tout ça quoi, " répondit l'argenté._**

 ** _" Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas, sensei ? " dit Saya._**

 ** _" C'est vrai, vous allez l'air assez louche, " enchaîna Sakura derrière la jeune Uchiwa._**

 ** _" Ne parle pas de Kakashi nii-san comme ça, " cria Yuki, " il a été élu Jounin à l'âge de treize ans et fait désormais partie de l'élite de Konoha, "._**

 ** _" Ouais et c'est la même chose pour Obito nii-san, ils ont peut-être l'air d'être des abruti complet et se sont de vrai pervers mais ils font partie des meilleurs, " s'écria à son tour Fuki mais plaqua alors sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'elle avait insultés un peu indirectement ses deux frères de substitution._ **

Un nuage de déprime apparut sur les deux concernés. **C'est donc ça qu'ils pensent de nous. Et le respect dans tout ça ? .**

 ** _" Bien, je vais commencer, " dit Kushina " Je m'appelle Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. J'aime ma famille, mes cheveux et les ramens. Je déteste ceux qui se moque de mes cheveux et qui m'insultent de tomate. Je déteste aussi le café, les tomates, tous ce qui est amère et….un certain homme. Mes loisirs, c'est de bavarder dans les sources chaudes avec mes amis et de faire des blagues de temps en temps. Mon rêve c'est déjà réaliser bien que j'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps, " dit-elle, la dernière partie un peu attristé._ **

L'ambiance un peu morose, bien que certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi (Saya et Sakura), Obito décida de se présenter à son tour pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère.

 ** _" A mon tour. Je suis Obito Uchiwa. J'aime ma femme, ma petite Sayoko-chan, mon clan et mon village. Je déteste ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades durant une mission. Mes loisirs, venir en aide aux personnes en difficulté… "_**

 ** _" Ouais, c'est ça, " coupa Saya, " ton passe-temps, c'est de faire chier le monde en arrivant en retard, "._**

 _ **" La ferme sale gosse, tu me dois le respect à présent, je suis ton sensei, " s'écria son oncle.**_

 _ **" Dans tes rêves, " répliqua sa nièce. Pousser à bout, Obito voulut lui donner une correction mais il fut retenue par Kakashi.**_

 _ **" Allons, allons, calmez-vous et termine ta présentation Obito, " lui dit son ami. Soupirant, l'Uchiwa continua.**_

 _ **" Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompus, mes loisirs sont de venir aide aux personnes en difficulté et pique-niqué avec ma femme et ma fille. Quant à mon rêve, je souhaitais devenir Hokage mais bon, je sens que Minako sensei va y rester un petit bout de temps, donc on verra, ".** _

Ce fut au tour de Kakashi. Ce fut court.

 ** _" Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Ce que j'aime et je déteste ne vous regarde pas. Des rêves pour l'avenir, bof, je n'en ai pas des masses. Quant à mes loisirs ils sont divers et variés. Voilà, c'est tout, " dit-il avec un sourire, du moins d'après l'inclinaison de son œil._ **

Cette présentation laissa blaser un peu tout le monde alors que Kushina secoua la tête de dépit.

 ** _" Enfin Kakashi. Un peu plus d'enthousiasme compagnon. Tu leur as juste donné ton nom, " s'écria Obito._**

 ** _" Hein, tu as dit quelque chose Obito ? " demanda son ami, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver._**

 ** _" Tu fais chier avec ton attitude sois disant cool, tu sais ça ? " lui cria-t-il à l'oreille._ **

Devant les yeux blasés de leurs presque futures élèves, les deux adultes se mirent à se chamailler. Du moins Obito cria sur son acolyte a tout bout de champs, tandis que ce dernier fit mine de l'ignorer. _Et après, ils demandent du respect de notre part envers eux._ **Seule Kushina-sensei semble compétente ici, se dit Saya.** Du moins pour l'instant car la brunette ne connaissait pas toutes les facettes de la personnalité de Kushina malgré qu'elle la côtoie assez souvent.

 ** _" Bien, mes princesses continuez et ignorez ses deux idiots, " dit leur mère._**

 ** _" Hai, nous nous appelons Yuki…, " commença Yuki qui fut reprise par sa sœur._**

 ** _" …Et Fuki Namikaze Uzumaki. Nous aimons les ramens…, "_**

 ** _" …Notre famille et…..quelqu'un enfin en tout cas, moi oui….. "_**

 ** _" …Et moi aussi. Nous détestons le même homme que Kaa-chan… "_**

 ** _" …et aussi le temps qu'il faut attendre pour manger des ramens…. "_**

 ** _" …Nos loisirs, faire des farces…. "_**

 ** _" ….s'entraîner pour devenir plus forte…. "_**

 ** _" …et jouez avec notre petite sœur…. "_**

 ** _" …Pour notre rêve, devenir le prochain Hokage, " terminèrent-elles à l'unisson avant qu'elles ne se mirent à se regardez comme des chien en faïences et partir dans une dispute houleuse ou le sujet était « ce sera moi le Hokage, non moi, tu peux toujours courir, » etc._**

Leur mère regarda leur débat, amusés puis décida de les arrêter.

 ** _" Jeune fille, un peu de tenue. Nous ne sommes pas à la maison, " dit-elle._ **

Les jeunes filles remarquèrent alors qu'elles s'étaient disputées comme des bébés pour une sucette, non seulement devant leurs amies mais aussi devant le garçon qui faisait battre leur cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser d'elles ? Il va les prendre pour des idiotes. Mais à leurs grandes surprises, elles virent dans ses yeux de l'amusement et…un brin de nostalgie.

 ** _" Continuons, toi le gros front, " dit Kushina en pointant du doigt la rosette, tout en se faisant rejoindre par ses deux collègues qui avaient cessé de se disputer._**

La remarque de Kushina sur son front agaça fortement Sakura, comme le démontrait le veine qui apparut sur le font en question mais ne fit rien car la rouquine lui faisait peur depuis qu'elle avait vu donner une raclé au deux autres à ses côtés.

 ** _" Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'aime…sans doute aussi ma famille. Et aussi ma meilleure amie Ino. Ainsi que les prunes salés et l'anmitsu. Je déteste les intimidateurs, ceux qui se moque de mon front et la nourriture épicé. Mes loisirs mmh…, faire des quizz. Quant à mon rêve, me marier avec un homme beau et fort et avoir plein d'enfant, " dit-elle._**

La dernière remarque laissa tout le monde un peu blasé. La jeune fille semblait être devenue un ninja pour pouvoir rencontrer le grand amour, comme un peu toutes les filles de son âge. Mais les trois senseis, ainsi que Naruto et Kira virent le potentiel de la jeune fille. Il fallait juste lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Ce que Kira serait heureuse de faire.

 ** _" Bien, Saya-chan, à ton tour, " dit Kushina._**

 _ **" Je m'appelle Saya Uchiwa. J'aime ma mère, mon frère, mon clan, mon meilleur ami et les tomates. Je hais mon père et les garçons qui me courent après comme des petits chiens. Mes loisirs sont de m'entraîner avec Itachi nii-san et de cuisiner avec ma mère. Mon rêve, surpasser mon frère et traîner mon père en justice.**_ _ **Voir même le tuer,** __**dit-elle, la dernière phrase dans son esprit.**_

Pendant toute la présentation, Naruto avait observé celle qui était sa meilleure amie avant son suicide, et il avait vu cet éclat de haine dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle a mentionné son père.

 **Elle veut le tuer elle-même. Il faut croire que ma mort l'a enfoncé un peu plus dans la haine. Si je n'avais pas eu ce geste malheureux, peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas autant tombé dans les ténèbres, se dit-il,** alors qu'une légère culpabilité traversait ses yeux ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Kushina, se demandant alors qu'elle lien son fils avait avec la fille cadette de Mikoto.

 _ **" Le pâlot, à toi, " continua Kushina, en faisant référence à Sai.**_

 ** _" Je m'appelle Sai. Il n'y a rien que j'aime et que je déteste. Je n'ai ni loisir, ni rêve, "._ **

Sa présentation laissa un froid dans le dos de tout le monde. Autant que celle de Kakashi était un peu comique, celle-ci ne semblait dégager aucune émotion. Et c'était le cas, car Sai, l'un des enfants retrouvés dans la base de Danzo, ne connaissait pas les émotions à cause de sa formation dans la racine, malgré avoir côtoyé des enfants de son âge pendant trois ans.

 ** _" Le chevalier servant des dames, à ton tour, " dit Obito en désignant le jeune Otsutsuki, faisant rire ce dernier au titre que lui a attribué l'Uchiwa._**

 ** _" Mon nom est Naruto Otsutsuki. Héritier du clan Otsutsuki j'aime ma mère Kaguya, Kira-chan ici présente. J'aime aussi les ramens et la couleur orange. Je déteste mes deux crétins de frères et un certain homme. Puis les légumes aussi. Mes loisirs, voyons, j'aimais faire des blagues au gens quand j'étais gamin mais maintenant c'est plutôt de créer de nouvelle technique et d'arroser les plantes. Mon rêve, la paix mondiale. Et pour atteindre ce rêve, il me faudra être un haut placé donc désolé les filles, je souhaite devenir aussi hokage, " dit Naruto en regardant les deux jumelles, ce qui les fit un peu bouder._**

Comment pourrait-elle devenir Hokage face à lui qui semblait être beaucoup plus compétent ? Le rêve du jeune Otsutsuki laissa les senseis très étonné. D'où venait un tel rêve ? Beaucoup rêvait d'un monde sans guerre comme eux, Minako et Jiraya. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi le cas de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Qu'est ce qui a pu lui arriver ? Et Kushina se demandait également qui pouvait bien être ses deux frères dont Naruto parlait et aussi cette Kaguya qu'il semblait considérer comme sa mère, ce qui l'attrista mais la rendit aussi un peu jalouse.

 ** _" Et pour finir, la jeune demoiselle, " dit Kakashi._**

 _ **" Eh bien, je m'appelle Kira Otsutsuki " commença-t-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain, tandis que son amant l'observait avec méfiance, sachant qu'elle préparait quelque chose " futur matriarche du clan Otsutsuki et j'aime mon Naruto-kun. Je déteste les hommes fous et avides de pouvoir. Mon loisir est de m'envoyer en l'air avec Naruto-kun et mon rêve est d'avoir une dizaine de sœur de Harem, et de pouvoir m'amuser avec eux ".** _

Les réactions des personnes aux alentours furent immédiates. Naruto se gifla fortement le front, très embarrassé. Saya sembla resté stoïque mais le rouge sur ses joues indiqua tout autre chose. Sakura fut choqué et outragé d'apprendre que les deux couchait déjà ensemble, du fait qu'elle ait vécu dans un milieu très stricte et pointilleux sur ce sujet. Les deux jumelles rougirent fortement malgré qu'elles fussent déjà au courant. Les deux senseis masculins étaient eux à terre, une rivière de sang coulant de leurs nez. Mais c'était la réaction de Kushina qui était la plus impressionnante. Elle émettait une puissante intention de meurtre sur la violette et semblait se retenir de l'étrangler. Ce qui amena les deux Otsutsuki à se demander si elle n'avait pas déjà deviner l'identité de Naruto. Mais cette intention disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

 _ **" Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il est temps de commencer le véritable examen, " dit la compagne de l'Hokage.**_

 ** _" Quoi ? " crièrent les jumelles rousses et Sakura._**

 ** _" Mais Kaa-chan, nous l'avions déjà passé, " dit Fuki, inquiète._**

 ** _" C'est vrai, à quoi il servait alors si nous ne devons en passer un autre ? " demanda sa jumelle._**

 ** _" Oh, c'était juste pour sélectionné ceux qui avait plus ou moins le niveau pour devenir genin, " leur dit Kakashi. " En vérité, le véritable examen possède un taux d'échec de 66%. Vous avez donc une chance sur trois de passés, "._ **

Cette remarque fit déglutir tous les futures genins sauf les deux Otsutsuki, ce n'était pas un petit test qui allaient les inquiéter, et Sai qui comme à son habitude ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur.

 ** _" D'habitude, je vous aurais fait passer le test demain en vous disant de ne pas manger le matin si vous ne vouliez pas vomir mais là, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, " continua-t-il, alors que Kushina l'observait d'un œil noir._ **

Ouais, s'il faisait ça, la compagne de son sensei allait très bien deviner qu'il comptait aller acheter la fameuse édition limité d'Icha Icha.

 ** _" Bien, " dit alors Obito, qui sortit deux cloches de sa poche tandis que Kakashi fit de même, " Kakashi et moi avons deux cloches. Mon équipe devra s'emparer des cloches de Kakashi et la sienne devra s'emparer de mes cloches, "._**

 ** _" Mais sensei, il n'y a que deux cloches, " dit Sakura._**

 ** _" Justement, j'y viens. Ceux qui n'auront pas de cloches avant que ce réveil ne sonne, " dit-il, tout en sortant un le réveil en question, qu'il posa sur une souche, " seront automatiquement recalé et retourneront à l'académie. Oh, et aussi, le premier membre d'une équipe qui s'emparera d'une des cloches fera immédiatement recaler l'équipe adverse, "._**

A ces mots, les jeunes shinobis pâlirent à l'exception encore une fois de Naruto, Kira et Sai.

 ** _" Si vous voulez réussir, venez vers nous avec l'attention de tuer. Utilisez tous les outils à votre disposition. Bien vous êtes prêts ? Alors commençons, " dit Kakashi, tandis que tous les genins se dispersèrent, excepté un certain couple._**

Naruto observa longuement ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses frères dans tout sauf le sang avant de marcher tranquillement vers un arbre à proximité et de s'y adosser, assis tandis que Kira se mit sur lui, les bras enlacés autour de son cou, sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant.

 _ **" Que faites-vous ? " demanda Kushina, surprise, qui se tenait en retrait des deux autres sensei tout aussi surpris.**_

 _ **" Nous avons déjà compris le sens du test, " dit Naruto, " le travail d'équipe, ".**_

 _ **« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vas pas tu en parler à tes coéquipiers ? » demanda Kakashi.**_

 ** _" Ce ne serait pas drôle. J'attends de voir s'ils vont comprendre ou pas. D'ici, là, Kira et moi allons dormir, nous avons du sommeil à rattraper, " dit le blanc._**

Et ni une ni deux, il accompagna son amante dans les bras de Morphée. Pendant ce temps, Yuki et Fuki se tenait sur le même arbre, observant scrupuleusement leur cible bien que leur attention s'axèrent légèrement sur Naruto et Kira, lorsqu'elles virent ces derniers s'endormir. Elles furent étonnées et perdu en voyant l'attitude des deux Otsutsuki mais aussi déçus qu'ils ne prennent pas ce test au sérieux. Voulait-il devenir vraiment Ninja ? Les autres participants de l'examen firent le même constat, avec un peu de dégoût en plus pour Saya. Les jumelles avaient décidé de faire front commun pour essayer de passer l'épreuve.

Elles avaient peut-être le même rêve et aimaient le même garçon, leur lien en tant que jumelle était beaucoup plus fort que cette rivalité. Elles étaient de véritables Kunoichi et pas ces stupides fan-girls. Durant toutes leurs enfances, elles avaient passés toutes les difficultés sur leur route ensemble, se concrétisant à chaque fois pas un succès. Décidé, elles passèrent à l'assaut. Yuki envoya une salve de Kunai sur Obito, qui se contenta d'esquiver en sautant en l'air. Brusquement, Fuki apparut devant lui, bras armé, qu'elle asséna sur l'Uchiwa. Il attrapa le point de l'hôte du chakra Yin de Kyubi, puis para un coup de pied de cette dernière avec son avant-bras. C'est alors que la jumelle apparut au-dessus de lui, qui s'écria :

 _ **" Suiton, vague du chaos, " un puissant jet d'eau fut expiré par Yuki qui percuta leur frère de plein fouet.** _

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles crurent. Car il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant derrière lui un tronc. Les jumelles jurèrent en voyant que leur adversaire avait employé la technique de permutation, puis se mirent à le chercher. Elles ressentirent alors une vive douleur dans le dos avant qu'elles ne soient éjectées dans le ruisseau. Obito souffla un peu, son clone disparaissant. Lui et son double avaient failli utiliser la technique des milles souffrances. Puis ils s'étaient souvenus que leur mère était là, les frappant alors dans le dos de justesse. Il avait échappé de prêt à la mort.

Des shurikens jaillirent du ruisseau mais Obito se contenta de les attraper dans ses doigts. Mais les petits projectiles éclatèrent en fumée et l'Uchiwa se retrouva tenu par les bras et les jambes par quatre clones de Yuki, l'original avaient brusquement sorti de l'eau et se précipita vers lui, enchaînant plusieurs mudra.

 ** _" Suiton, fouet du dragon aqueux, " s'écria-t-elle, tandis que deux fouets d'eau apparurent dans ses mains._**

Elle les balança vers Obito mais dans un puissant élan de force, ce dernier envoya les deux clones qui tenaient ses bras vers les deux fouets. Au contact entre la technique et les clones, ces derniers disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Mais l'Uchiwa n'en était pas resté là. Il attrapa rapidement le col des deux autres clones et les fit s'arracher de ses jambes pour les envoyer percuter l'original, qui recula alors de plusieurs mètres, annulant la technique de nature aqueuse. Mais malgré cela, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Yuki.

 ** _" Raiton, Meurtre électromagnétique, " cria une voix derrière le sensei._**

Se retournant, il vit Fuki, un sourire aux lèvres et les mains au sol qui était trempé d'eau suite à la vague du chaos de Fuki tout à l'heure. Là où se tenait Obito. Une vague d'éclairs se précipita droit vers lui et l'électrocuta. Hurlant de douleur, il s'effondra. Les jumelles sourirent mais elles le perdirent bien vite car le corps d'Obito ondula avant de disparaître. **Genjutsu, se dirent-elles.** Mais il était trop tard car avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de le dissiper une vague de douleur traversa leurs cous avant qu'elles ne s'évanouissent. Grognant, les jumelles ouvrirent difficilement les yeux. Pour remarquer qu'elles étaient attachées à un des trois poteaux du terrain d'entraînement. Celui du milieu.

Quand à celui de gauche, il était occupé par Saya, et celui de droite par Sakura. Sai, lui, était assis sur l'herbe, le visage inexpressif. Les deux Otsutsuki n'avait pas bougé d'où ils étaient depuis le début du test. Saya s'était retrouvé ainsi après avoir défié Kakashi. Elle avait été si proche de réussir, touchant les cloches de justesses. Mais malgré son incroyable démonstration de taijutsu et ninjutsu, elle a échoué, Kakashi ayant usé d'une technique doton qui l'a enfoncé dans la terre jusqu'au cou puis s'était fait assommer proprement et simplement. Quant à Sakura, eh bien, elle s'était évanouie dès le premier genjutsu qui l'a emprisonné. Sai, lui, n'a eu le temps de se saisir des cloches avant le temps imparti mais ne c'était pas fait battre.

 ** _" Bien, " dit Kushina, " ainsi se termine ce petit test. Mais franchement, je pense qu'il est inutile que vous retourniez à l'académie, "._**

 ** _" Alors, ça veut dire… " commença Sakura, tandis que Saya écoutait attentivement, croyant avoir réussi le test malgré tout._ **

Quant aux jumelles, elles observaient leur mère avec méfiance sachant qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

 ** _" Oui, vous tous ici présent devrait renoncer à devenir shinobi, " finit la rousse, le regard sérieux dirigé vers les genins._**

 ** _" Quoi ? " cria la rose._**

 ** _" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kaa-chan ? Toi et Okaa-chan, vous nous avez entraînés depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Pourquoi nous dire de renoncer à devenir shinobi maintenant ? " demanda Fuki, inquiète._**

 ** _" C'est pourtant simple les filles. Durant votre formation, qu'est-ce que Minako et moi avons sans cesse rabâché sur son importance ? "._ **

Les jumelles se mirent à chercher furieusement dans leur esprit la réponse. Qu'elles trouvèrent rapidement d'ailleurs.

 ** _" Le travail d'équipe, " dit Yuki d'une toute petite voix._**

 ** _" Exactement, ce test avait pour but de vérifier si vous étiez capable de travailler en équipe, " dit Kakashi, l'air tout aussi sérieux que Kushina, de même pour Obito._**

 ** _" Mais, il n'y avait que deux cloches pour chaque équipe, " dit Sakura. " Comment voulez-vous qu'on travaille en équipe, sachant que l'un d'entre nous sera recalé ? Et dans le cas de l'autre équipe, deux seront recalés, "._**

 _ **" Exactement, cela avait pour but de semer la zizanie entre vous. Mais tu te fourvoie sur un point Sakura. Vous ne deviez pas uniquement travaillez avec votre équipe, les deux devaient faire front commun contre nous, " lui répondit l'argenté.**_

 _ **" QUOI ? " crièrent-ils tous, même Saya mais évidemment pas Sai.**_

 ** _" Mais Nii-san, n'avais pas tu dis que le premier membre d'une équipe qui attrapait une cloche éliminait l'autre ? " demanda Yuki, qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien, comme tous ses camarades._**

 ** _" Là aussi, " commença alors Obito, " il s'agissait de créer des tensions entre vos deux équipes. Ce test n'avait pas uniquement pour but de vérifier si vous pouviez mettre vos intérêts personnels de côtés mais aussi de voir si vous étiez capable de vous adapter et de vous coordonner avec une équipe autre que la vôtre. Il était peut-être un peu tôt de vérifier cela mais le Hokage et nous avons décidé de faire travailler deux équipes ensemble durant nos entraînements, alternant les différents membres entre eux. Cela vous permettra plus tard de mieux vous adapter lorsque vous changerez d'équipe, ce qui sera assez souvent le cas lorsque vous monterez en grade. Un shinobi doit être préparé à n'importe quelle éventualité. Ce projet est en phase de test, et vous avez été choisis pour le réaliser car vous avez un fort potentiel, chacun de vous. Du moins, c'est ce que nous avons cru au départ. Mais le résultat que nous avions espéré est tout autre, "._**

 ** _" Sachez que vous risquerez vos vies à chaque missions que vous effectuerez, " continua alors Kushina, " Nous ne pouvons donc pas nous permette de laisser passer une équipe qui n'est pas prête, "._ **

Tous les genins (sauf Sai, encore une fois) baissèrent la tête de dépit, la déception se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient échoués. Puis tout le petit groupe entendit ce qu'il semblait être un bâillement. Pivotant vers la direction du son, ils virent Naruto et Kira s'éveillé, tout en s'étirant. Lorsqu'à leurs tours, ils posèrent les yeux sur eux, Naruto rigola légèrement.

 ** _" Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas compris le sens du test, " dit-il._**

 ** _" Non, " dit Kushina, " mais d'ailleurs, " continua-t-elle, lui donnant un regard qui semblait promettre la douleur s'il ne répondait pas correctement._ Elle fait toujours aussi peur, se dit Naruto,** qui essaya de se faire tout petit.

 ** _" Pourquoi ne le leur as-tu pas dit le but de ce test, si tu avais compris ? " demanda la rousse._**

 ** _" Eh bien, j'étais persuadé qu'ils comprendraient qu'il fallait travailler en équipe. Je voulais juste qu'il trouve par eux-mêmes. Quelqu'un ne seras pas toujours là pour leur tenir la main et le monde nous vivons et plutôt cruel " répondit l'Otsutsuki, qui priait pour que la rousse ne lui fasse pas de mal._**

La colère de Kushina sembla se diminuer un peu. Quant aux jeunes genins, il fixait Naruto avec un peu colère.

 ** _" Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire plutôt que de rester dormir ? " lui cria Fuki. " Regarde maintenant, nous sommes recalés, "._ **

Naruto observa longuement ses coéquipiers avant de leur répondre.

 ** _" N'avez-vous pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Je vous faisais confiance pour trouver le véritable sens du test. Mais il faut croire que je vous ai surestimé " leur répondit-il._**

 ** _" Allons, Naruto, " dit Kira, " ne sois pas si dur avec eux. Cela leur servira de leçon à l'avenir, "._ **

Naruto jeta un simple coup d'œil à sa compagne avant de se concentrer sur les trois jounin devant lui.

 ** _" Enfin bon, j'aurais peut-être dû leur dire tout de suite, c'est vrai, je suis fautif, " dit-il, " je vous propose donc quelque chose, Obito-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Je suis votre adversaire et si j'attrape une seule cloche, tout le monde excepté moi devient officiellement genin, "._ **

L'assemblée regarda le jeune homme en état de choc. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour ses équipiers tout en affrontant deux jounin à lui seul. Rien que pour ça, Obito et Kakashi étaient prêt à les laisser passer genin. Mais les deux sensei étaient curieux du niveau du jeune Otsutsuki. S'il était prêt à les affronter tous les deux en même temps, c'était qu'il devait être confiant sur ses capacités. Ou alors arrogant. Peut-être les deux.

 ** _" Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu peux nous prendre une cloche à l'un de nous, tout en nous affrontant en même temps. Ou tu nous sous-estime ou bien tu es imbu de ta personne. N'oublie pas que nous faisons partie de l'élite de Konoha, " dit Kakashi._**

 ** _" Je pourrais vous dire la même chose. Ne vous fiez pas à mon âge, cela pourrait être votre chute, "._ **

La tension était palpable entre les trois adversaires. Lentement, Naruto empoigna Tenshi dans son dos et le dégaina lentement, tandis qu'un petit sourire sombre étirait ses lèvres.

 ** _" Bien, allons-nous danser, oui ou non ? "._ **


End file.
